The Esper World
by M. Briggs
Summary: In a dimension beyond the Sealed Gate presides magnificent creatures. Destiny and fate intertwine when Humanity discovers the Espers.
1. A Bump for the Knight

The Esper World

by

Mark Briggs

FFVI fiction copyrighted their owners in 2012. To understand this story you should retrieve information about Final Fantasy VI video game released around the mid-90's.

Chapter One - A Bump for the Knight

Twenty Earth Years Ago, aloft a rift of dreams, a shining creature exhaled sound that materialized into music notes. The sound of a hum vibration reverberated across the expanse.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Came a little voice over the fading wave of cacophony.

"Yes, you do." With a parents command reaching for the stars magic wove a blanket over the children of Siren. The entire dream scape dimmed into a single beacon of light tracing the horizon.

During the child's sleep, the little one witnessed a young girl crying over losing her jump rope. She had no idea a Cyron Guard hid it.

The multicolored sun appeared under the horizon with the distant translucent landscape allowed viewing of outer space. All encompassed by an aurora of magic.

"It's that time again." A male voice traveled throughout the house. "It's nice when a Golem like me makes Grand Elder. My kids have their meals brought to them." Smaller versions of Golem broke apart of glittered and golden colored spheroids.

"The best technology is magic. That's why we've never considered real steel structures. But there's been a few." Another one said to their child. Many Espers admired their beautiful wooden houses encompassed by green terraces overlapped by gardens.

"I'm off to practice magic with the others." A young female Unicorn creature took off for the sky.

Close and near civilization violet crystal veins grew into the sky like trees from caverns below. Carbunkle, a bald cold colored Esper with a tail, admired his home with his family.

The magma from the mountains of Ifrit, a darker colored Esper with two crooked horns, flowed like blood year around. Though trusted by the rest of the Espers, a hysterical glee beamed through the eyes of those touring it.

Stray cats littered the streets around the theater house. One minute the cats present a normal routine like other Espers to suddenly perform eagerly upon the town. They danced in pairs in the streets, stores, and rooftops.

In an armory led by a powerful Esper called Big M there, Ragnarok swords proudly looked out the magic woven window. Most of the population had to use scan to enhance their view of the swords tucked away from the streets.

Shoat, a stout boar type Esper, watched everything in his village from a treetop tower in a forest kept in autumn year around. These Espers loved to surround themselves with echos of the decaying.

Kirin, a blue tailed pale horse, used what the hospital provided. A magic regiment designation for any Esper that needed medical administration.

Meditating on a spreading cloud an old man with a white beard woke up as a bolt of lightning crossed the terminator into day. Ramuh used his magic to keep up close with the end of the day in the sky.

"How big is our world, father?" A young Esper asked walking down a street together.

"The dream scape shifts its momentum according to its own will. It varies with magic."

"Wow. Neat." The boy said.

"Glad you're happy, son." The father watched several others fly overhead.

After several moments most of the chamber Espers congregated for the meeting.

"You're getting better at retaining events in your dreams." Someone said to Tritoch the giant bird like Esper wearing a helmet. "I had a premonition of the same events happening a few moments ago." The Esper set down a book.

"Typical life here in our world. About families and their children learning our ways. This is the best so far. I can't wait to see what happens when you interact telepathically with others."

The two left the sitting area by floating down the main hall. The quorum call began in an elaborate room of ever changing walls and props. The large chamber consisting of boring white walls with the same shade of constant sunlight.

Most of the Espers knew any decor too opulent caused provocation impeding chances for useful discussions. Though the meeting began right on time.

"We've never known why our presence is demanded here day to day since the beginning." Said someone at the large podium. "If you want to live a free life be free. But expect to do things for free. If you want expense get expense, expect the same back."

"Now where did phantom disappear too?" Someone said under their magic breath.

"...Yes, that's why we all prefer to hone our magic." Someone else said out loud.

The chamber echoed that statement in whispers before continuing the discussion.

"Ever since we've settled here our powers have improved."

"It's ironic we follow a more human way of life at times."

The chamber experienced a brief pause.

"Someone refresh my memory. What was that human war called a thousand years ago?"

"It was called...the war of..."

"Emergency, emergency! Trouble with the dream scape" A seeker informed the meeting. Most of the Espers flew out of the open windows in the ceiling.

"The changing day is becoming steady day. I wonder what dimension has trouble now?" Someone said. They all looked to a Grand Elder.

"Whatsoever-happened-we-need-to-stop-it! The Barrier Brigade is in formation." A Grand Elder pointed to about a thousand Espers surrounding a bump in the sky. Before them it expanded.

"Everyone ready?" The squad leaders commanded to their troops in a magically thunderous voice. The troops maneuvered into an attacking stance.

Many of the Espers began to glow. The sky began to tear apart from the bump. Multicolored shades of blue overlapping one another.

"Starlight Ultima!" A sword danced in the sky appearing in the brigades hands one after the next. A bright sun beam pelted the grotesque bump.

"Ragnarok! I command." Zoneseek traveled out of a dimension emitted by the bump. He took Ragnarok crossing a full moon in the now cool blue and yellow sky. Fenrir howled as the shock wave from the bump dissipated after images of every Esper.

"It's draining my power. Cure 2!" An Esper cast on dozens of Espers that began to slump.

"We've sent in the squads several times." A commander said. "Whatever happened was pretty serious."

The moon broke into snow from Shiva majestically singing. Ifrit melted the snow into water when a whale gushed it from it's hole in the ocean below. The children watched the onslaught from the shores a distance away.

Hundreds of Espers had to be removed from the front line. Though in time the bump evaporated from all the damage dealt to it.

"I'm glad no one got seriously hurt." Another commander warped place to place attending to the weakened.

Moments later the bump faded as the sky cracks receded.

"Magi. The War of Magi." Ramuh revealed an image in the air of a human war. That's the reason for the bump yesterday. "I told Tritoch seconds before it happened."

"You were on your way here." After several more inquiries in the next meeting the Espers adjourned to update the repairs to the dream scape and underwater villages. Shiva rejoiced in her statement that it missed the polar region, Bismark's grand reefs, and the mountains of Ifrit.

"In their time it occurred over a thousand years ago. Why would we get a disaster now, Grand Elder Ramuh?"

"It means peril for us all in the near future." Ramuh grasped his glowing staff. "I fear I will be part of the magiverses new order."

If it scares Ramuh it's the most serious foreseen problem. Tritoch made notes in three separate floating white, red, and blue magical books. I've never sensed this much worry.

"We won't give up hope." Ramuh crossed his arms.

The remaining warmth of the evening winds brushed parts of the magical grass landscape of the Esper World. Siren again told the song of beauty and truth to calm the wary civilization. Siren's ancestors repeated the song miles upon miles throughout the dream scape.

Twilight broke part of the dark sky. In it Esper couples danced as if among the stars. The rainbow colored moon the only decoration at the night party.

"We're almost there. Keep flying." A young Seraphim admonished to their travel.

"I"m glad I can reflect most of the moonlight." Carbunkle's eyes glowed unfathomably.

"Siren has even turned in, but two misfits like us will show our deaf ears."

The two Espers in the full moon sky headed away from the dream scape.

"You know this area is out of bounds." Carbunkle motioned forward. He augmented his speed to counteract the vacuum.

"We can make it with our abilities." Seraphim increased her powers.

"You know what's out here?" Carbunkle communicated telepathically. "Space and that renegade really chill my spine."

"Don't worry, Car." Seraphim assured as a distant star illuminated her dress. "Your reflect field is repelling the vacuum with the help of my healing powers stabilizing it."

"I know it's worth it." He focused vehemently on his momentum.

A white light and blue light continued away from the planet surrounded by an aurora.

"Not long now, but it will be quicker if we warped." Carbunkle glowed a resilient array of colors to be transported along with Seraphim to a multi-ringed gas giant within a few seconds.

"Lets head for the pole where we can see it." They traveled to the pole to spot a hexagon mist circulating in the atmosphere. Out in the cosmos nebula with new stars began to form. The view also resembled a misty array of colors.

"Ever wonder what's out there?" Seraphim stared into it. "Where are the others?"

Memories of family entered their minds.

"My great grandfather said he's had visions of worlds without magic." Carbunkle chimed. "That the creatures are bound by the properties of that world. The Grand Elders know why."

"It's so lovely." Seraphim looked around. The cosmos echoed a supernova occurring millions of light years away. Others stars basking in a dazzling array of infrared.

"Do you feel that?" Carbunkle squinted.

"What?" Seraphim gazed changed to an object. "Where did that asteroid come from? It wasn't there before."

Carbunkle studied the motionless asteroid before osculating side to side. He shook his head beginning to feel dizzy. He purchased a perplexed look with a scan spell.

"Aahh!" Carbunkle screamed attempting another spell. "Lets run now! Something's wrong! I can't warp us away!"

Seraphim extemporaneously jolted from the gas giant catching Carbunkle in her angelic wake. She felt disheartened at the pain of Carbunkle catching his bearing to stabilize their field.

"I can hear it too, Car. It's a sharp buzz. Watch out!" They dodged an osculating rock.

"Meteors!" Carbunkle's mouth widened. "Lets combined our safe and shell powers for protection."

Seraphim spun around in an effervescent halo during Carbunkle's illumination.

"Could it be?" Seraphim looked to Carbunkle's face of terror towards a dark knight mounted on a horse appearing from the dim cosmos.

"Odin, the Renegade!" Carbunkle's aura shattered in seconds before mending in moments.

"What has Odin been doing all this time?" Seraphim said in her retreat with Carbunkle. Fiery rocks spewing blinding ash surrounded them.

Carbunkle led them allowing Seraphim to heal him sometimes from the beating by trails of cinder. Odin will fail to prevent their escape despite all the meteors as plentiful as the stars.

"What does he want with us?" Seraphim emitted a shock wave destroying a volley of meteors in their path.

Carbunkle reflected coarse objects. "Odin probably turned into a power-hungry fool, but I don't care. Once we use this last giants gravity we can leap for home."

Before then objects tore Seraphim's light to ribbons. Meteorites severed their link spinning the duo into different axis's.

"Seraphim! Seraphim!" Carbunkle's blue beams faded beyond the gas giant. A singularity enveloped a sparkling light leading toward the star.

Odin watched both of them from inside the atmosphere of the dark stormy planet. Echoes of thunder beat upon all in the gloom. Odin's eyes absorbed the colors of the planet upon inspecting the retreating lights. The singularity repelled his powers.

The indescribable situation turned awry.

"As you know Ramuh condemns the situation as the War of Magi. Does this mean we have to sacrifice our livelihood to investigate? What about the Grand Elder's decision?" Shiva addressed the entire dream scape. Her voice carried on the wind of magic.

A little gray Esper in the crowd muttered. "Shiva, our voice of reason."

"What was that, Shoat." Someone turned to Shoat.

"Nothing." Shoat yawned.

"I'm honored to be here." Shiva proclaimed. "I'm honored to speak on behalf of the Grand Elders. We all await their judgment at this moment."

"What about this rumor of a gate?" Someone turned their voice towards Shiva.

The members in the chamber turned to Shiva on stage at the podium. Shiva received several inquiries about certain aspects of the gate.

"There has to be an explanation." Shiva announced. "I'm excited."

The members began to talk as someone blurted out.

"Where would it lead? Does it have a power source? Who controls it?"

Shiva turned some of the assembly room air into glitter to maintain order. "Preliminary reports have turned up nothing right now. The Grand Elder's will decide a course of action."

The glitter faded allowing the members to discontinue refraining from inquiries. She answered questions about details of the gate.

"Is there more?" A lone voice asked. "Speaker Shiva?"

Shiva improved her posture before citing from memory information.

"We came hear a long time ago through one entrance." Shiva continued. "In all this time nothing public has surfaced."

"We've only done so much to unravel the mysteries of this world." Someone stepped forward.

"We've accomplished a great deal without humanity." Shiva opened her hands slightly across the podium. "We'll face the future and deal with the ramifications of our decisions no matter what happens."

The members understood.

"We are grateful to have these powers the humans would abuse." Shiva crossed her arms. "We are also grateful for our blessing by the statues over others."

Shiva readied herself for comments.

"Lets dare not ask the origin of all magic." Someone confidently conveyed.

"Or anything at all."

"Maybe the best answers is one of imagination."

"Faith!"

"Knowledge."

"..."

"Whomever created us, humans, technology, and magic has powers far greater than any of this." Shiva chimed in to interrupt the disorder that began to ensue.

"Nothing short of speculation, it doesn't surprise me of the diversity each day can bring."

"How can you tell if it's different or the same thing?" A male Esper from the side joined in the conversation.

The members edged out pauses before he continued.

"That floating out of bed is no different than how you did it yesterday." He stated. "Or doing it again tomorrow. Who has the power to warp out of bed everyday?"

"Nature has found the correct balance." A fish-like Esper pointed out. "That there's chances for both sides to do something different and/or the same."

"Now here we are again discussing it again in this chamber." Came another voice.

"I enjoy deliberating with you all." A vibrant Esper said. "It reassures me of my abilities each day."

"No better way than to hear from someone in person over telepathy."

Several Espers discontinued their telepathy.

"Ha." Someone in back said. "I might almost say each of his own. I had to leave an interesting conversation to be on time."

Some chuckled.

"You know what I mean." The one in back approached. "It comes with the job."

"We exist together for one another." Shiva said. "We also know where our devotion lies."

"And we put our faith in the Grand Elders and the Statues." Someone else said.

Each Esper gestured a sign of affirmation of the statement.

"Thanks for speaking today, Shiva." Someone in back of the room said. "I'm going out on a limb hoping one day humans and Espers can live peacefully again."

"Thank you back there...and thank you everyone. Since there's nothing else for today this meeting is adjourned." Shiva tapped a light-filled brooch on the podium.

For several minutes the Espers gathered around in groups to share personal insights about the meeting. Shiva declared equal concern about the topic at hand.

In a few more minutes Espers exited the chambers down the elegant steps of the capital building. Others flew out the open top or warped out to the gardens surrounding the building. The Espers flew off gracefully enjoying the time spent deliberating today.

The steps surfaces displayed swirling patterns of magic that climbed the plant filled stone handrail separating each flight of stairs. Eight stairs equally divided around the buildings radius with three breaks connecting the stairs before the bottom.

"It's fifty feet back to the entrance." Someone said getting close to the bottom. "This is your first day."

A younger Esper nodded.

"The issues aren't that complicated. This chamber is merely a symbol of our power and an informality."

"I still feel grateful for being chosen." The younger Esper watched two others appear a few feet in front of them before appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"There were others with higher scores." The seasoned chamber member put his stern face to the day.

"Yes, I know."

"Is wasn't only a matter of high scores. When you answered the questions played a part."

The youth realized it.

"I figured there's something about the test."

He drew a map in his mind.

"You see."

"I'm glad I figured it out."

He finished the map.

"Then among the finalists in your region you were chosen by the citizens there."

"I've wanted to do this for some time."

"Oh, here they all are."

They continued through the gardens in their conversations. Many others had gathered to see all the flowers growing in vases and hanging flower pots between columns.

"These flowers are magically grown by the children of the capital. Since you're so young I'm sure your children will have many new breeds to introduce."

"I'm becoming overwhelmed."

"The unique patterns on the flowers will endure for years to come."

The young Esper studied the plants in amazement.

"Despite the attack the magic show will continue as planned." The older member turned away from the flowers heading in another direction.

"We made it!" The older member turned down a street leaving the flowers. The young Esper followed.

The two entered a village square to dancing and singing Espers traveling around it. The two navigated the crowds of people with noticeable tighter security.

The two eventually found the magical bleachers where other VIPS sat. A magical force field cleared them for entrance. They sat in the second row near the middle overlooking a gorge.

"Now I'm overwhelmed." He smiled jerking his head forward.

He saw two Espers of light and dark, fire and ice helix into the sky. In the background crimson fairy Espers drew a heart shape in the sky.

Soon, other Espers gathered creating a cascading tree of fireworks for the entire square and crowds to enjoy. More dazzling displays filled the sky for the audiences pleasure.

"How often does this happen?" He observed enthralled by the event.

"As often as necessary." The older member sat back to enjoy the show.

The Imperial Guard circled the sky around the capital building and the city perimeter. The unit captains used a constant scan spell to detect residual dimensional breaches.

"None in this sector of the sky. We'll move outwards from here." The captain commanded this troops to move.

"We have to be sure attacks like those don't cause permanent damage to the dream scape."

"Whoa!" A troop tripped in mid air viewing the gardens hundreds of feet below.

"OK, there?" The captain inquired.

"Yes, sir. The gravity is a little awkward now. Must be the dream scape trying to seal itself."

"We'll enhance a float spell ahead of us to spot any incoming rifts. Keep moving."

The troops at the perimeter experienced similar difficulties. In addition to problems with the sky the troops noticed tops of trees changing age at alarming rates.

"Our strongest cure magic is preventing the trees from breaking apart." A troop took another potion. "There's a strong wind beneath the treetops.

"Good work on it so far. This seems to be the strongest area of rifts." An officer studied the surroundings too.

"We have to keep our shell fields full constantly, sir. Should be all right, sir."

"Thanks for staying to help." The officer tapped a magic circle floating in sir signifying good work.

"I'm missing my daughters dream birthday right now." The troop readied another spell. "She'll understand though."

The officer smiled.

"In about an hour I can warp immediately to her." The troop continued. "The rifts should be all evaporated by then."

"Thank you." The officer began to fly away. "I'm going to check on the other patrols."

In an empty town square closest to the incident a person struggled to move. Out of MP and strength, she felt the presence of a troop catching her before being swept away.

"You shouldn't be out here, miss!" The troop yelled over the disturbance. "The dimensional breach has caused a great zephyr in this area."

Two figures struggled against the distant unseen wind that howled like a last days dawn.

"Sorry." She moaned. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Hold on. Warp!" The blue jagged skin troop disappeared with her.

The troop and the woman fell to the floor from twelve inches off the ground. He apologized for an inaccurate Warp spell before inquiring about finding her outside.

"I was swimming when the water changed." She replied. "I couldn't move. I managed to only get short warp bursts. I don't know why."

He caught his breath checking the locations safety. A slender orange layered woman accompanied him now.

"Don't worry, miss." He turned to her. "We've sealed the dimensional breach. The wind will die down soon."

"So that's why it's windy?" She stood up for the window. Wind beat against the window glass.

"We should be fine in this empty house until the wind subsides." The troop approached from behind her.

She stared outside to all the ruffling of the plants, water waves, and dust from the wind. The wind blew mostly clear with spots of various colors. Magical dust rose from the dream scape lending the horizon a colorful hazy background.

"Where are you from?" She asked him.

"The Imperial Troops." He fixed his gear. "I've been on assignment to assist the dream scape for a year now."

She listened allowing him to continue.

"There's many unpredictable spots around the dream scape we've noticed in the centuries we've lived here."

She mentioned a couple stories from her studies.

"We've developed advanced means to avoid most of them." The troop began a spell.

"Thanks for all the hard work." She smiled. "I was going to meet a friend for dining after I took a swim."

"Don't worry, miss." He completed his spell creating a table with two chairs. In another few seconds food on appeared on plates on the table.

"There's enough magic rations with me to last two weeks." He revealed glowing orbs in his undercoat.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"The wind should be gone in less than a day though." He stepped aside squinting towards the window that soon turned boring.

In moments the two had sat down at the table. On it glowing noodles, refreshing dream water, and magic tree fruit rested on floating plates.

"Pretty typical rations." He flicked his fingers that floated a dish towards her. "I also have this."

She looked up to see him pull out a bottle.

"Some ether to restore your magic power. You live on the other side of town I presume?"

She nodded.

"There's enough for several spells. Should only take one to get home." He put the ether away. "Until tomorrow."

She smiled at the thought of spending the night with someone who cares.

"We'll have to sleep here." He finished.

In another minute they began on the food. The rusty dark dust caused by the sunset dulled the surroundings. Dead leafs blew across the top of dark ponds sheltered by thick groves.

"I wonder who lived here before?" She asked from across the room.

"You might have a better idea who." He said.

The two combined their powers to create separate beds across the master bedroom. The unseen wind tapped the window time to time through the persisting darkness.

"I am somewhat related to Yura." She concentrated on a memory. "I'm getting an image..."

The next morning the wind died allowing the two to leave the house. The troop remained for another minute. She flew down the stairs towards the front door.

She had opened the door to notice a bright sunny day outside. She stepped out to observe families celebrating across the lawns upon the neighborhood.

She looked up to Esperites playing dodge the magic ball in the sky. The parents ensured a safe game from the ground. She noticed a couple having a conversation behind a tree.

When she arrived at the tree to say hello the man and woman embraced in a kiss. A glow illuminated from behind the tree. She turned away to the party.

She tried to say hello to others that ignored her. The party began its full swing leaving her to observe. Time slowed for a moment before the table sheets began to ruffle.

"Where are you going?" Came her own voice from the sky.

The party began to fade as the wind picked up. She looked towards the house to a dark hole capturing the family trying to escape through the front door.

"Whoa!" The troop caught her in both arms in the master bedroom. The wind still thriving in the darkness.

"What." She focused. "I was outside."

"When you used your power you levitated in mid air for a few seconds."

"Sorry, I had to cut my experience short." She floated out of his hands standing normally on the floor. "Someone terrible happened to a family a year ago during that day's celebration."

"Interesting and sad." The troop began for his bed again.

"What do we warn them about? Can we predict the next one?" She looked into the darkness outside.

Back at the Esper celebration the new counsel member with the older one felt exhilaration at the performance. Shiva frowned sitting in the back corner tilting her head to peek into the sky towards the sun.

The singularity carried Seraphim towards the inner system. The starlight sharpened in tone and illumination directing her ever towards it's warmth. Seraphim tried to concentrate before the light engulfed her.

Seraphim felt stillness. No vacuum, no warmth, the singularity brought her into a pure ivory background. Seraphim witnessed herself across many aspects before entering a different place.

"Where..am I? Where is this?" Seraphim's vision came into focus. She found herself in a room of lighter colored marble slabs and diamonds. Through the transparent walls shone a bright light during the sound of whispers of her name.

"Did Carbunkle make it? Odin was chasing us."

-su gnisahc saw nidO...ti ekam elknubraC diD-

Seraphim tumbled backwards falling into the seat of a marble chair. She shivered upon viewing the pulsing room walls. The substance began to change.

The walls, floors, and ceilings transformed into various scenes of her life. One memory that stood out implored her to rekindle events of being rescued by the Imperial Guard. Another event involved her curing a sick Esperite.

"Oh, my..." The light shaped itself into a lady with floor length black hair wearing a velvet dress lying down on a bed. More light bended into the shape of an old man with a staff.

Seraphim felt awe struck about her place in life by holding her hand over her heart. She snapped out of it to the sound of a voice.

"Esper Seraphim of the Angelia. You have broken the bounds placed upon the dream scape. The one will decide what happens." Starlet and Ramuh simultaneously communicated upon the room.

Seraphim sat up in the chair discontinuing her shivers with her mind clearing up.

"I'm sorry." Seraphim sat properly as possible in the chair. "We were curious and wanted to go."

In a blink Starlet came up closer to Seraphim. "You chose to leave also convincing Carbunkle to follow."

Ramuh held up his staff. He stood on an altar of light towering above them. "We shielded you from Odin who remains an outcast for unknown reasons to this day. Carbunkle returned to the dream scape on his own."

Starlet flew into the air. "His punishment will be the grief of possibly losing you to Odin."

A scene of the encounter with Odin appeared on all the room walls to the point of Carbunkle's escape.

"You are an Angelia Esper, Seraphim." Ramuh joined Starlet in the air. "You're duty is to set the best moral example for us."

Seraphim consciously blinked then looked to the floor.

"You are also the judge of law and character. Now it is time for the judge to be judged." Starlet and Ramuh vanished discontinuing in unison.

The room in front of Seraphim parted revealing a large knight with colorful pearly armor. The knight's power engulfed the surroundings changing in dimension upon command.

"No, wait! Alexander-"

End of Chapter One.


	2. Doubts of Shadows

The Esper World

Chapter Two - Doubts of Shadows

Tyla avoided patrols catching her breath from running. She inspected the watery ground noticing a jump rope that had been snapped into two. The light rain patted off her leather jacket.

Tyla departed the area with her reflection being shown of her calm face in the puddles. She knows her roll in the events will remain a secret.

"Attention, march!" A guard in the distance led troops down the brick street. Overhead the dark warm sunset dominated the horizon. She had escaped from the last of the Cyron guards. Her expertise set the stage for a new empire.

Younger people talked about.

"I can't believe we have a leader that has fulfilled his promise."

"I heard he had a great deal of help from some machine-wielding necromancer?"

"I thought it was an old witch?"

"Luckily most of the military destroyed in the coup were loyal to Chancellor Cyron."

"Poor excuse for a leader."

"It's hard to tell which one is real."

A middle-aged man approached.

"His successor is one of the older council members."

Tyla overheard many remarks by the crowd gathered around the main command center. Elite troops of the new leader surrounded the perimeter leading partially to the interior.

T.V. screens all over the capital showed a bird's eye view of the crowed city. In moments the troops used magic lighting fire over their heads in the shape of the letter G.

The imperial capital Vector housed some of the greatest machinery known to man. Leaders of all types traveled to the capital to render their services. A particular king from the north made no exception.

Drums rolled to the music of the leaders new imperial salute. Dunt da da da dalll came a pitch. Most everyone turned their attention to the main door on the upper platform opening.

"The Great General Leo-" The troops announced charismatically. He basked to the crowd behind the rail.

"The Renowned General Celes-" Half the troops spoke deeply, the other half charmingly. Celes waved to the crowd in pleasure.

"Court Jester Kefka." Without missing a beat the troops announced him quickly. Kefka laughed then continued laughing more softly.

Kefka performed acrobatics on the rail before standing up right on it. "Now ladies and gentlemen meet your magnificent, stupendous new leader. Emperor Gestahl!"

The music increased in tempo at an elderly man appearing before there eyes. Upon his arrival the wind bowed to his presence before scuffling away. His hat covered the roar of the crowd casting a shadow over his eyes from the growing sunset.

"My friends I have you the people to thank for it. With out new found power nothing can stop us!" Gestahl raised his hand in the air. The military followed suit as the capital cheered.

From the starlit sky an apparition of a young lady descended onto the deck behind Gestahl and his generals. A large machine joined her transparently. She watched the ceremony with a tear running down her face.

The crowd continued celebrating as the new leader presented his commanders. Kefka promised on behalf of Gestahl swift and decisive merging of the other kingdoms into the empire.

Tyla navigated through the crowd towards the front. She thought she witnessed another Gestahl speaking to a young woman in the door way.

Gestahl motioned for casual as the crowd settled down. Unique flares of fireworks almost owned the sky.

"You know you did well for the first time. Defeating 50 elite Cyron Guards in under 3 minutes." Gestahl came to the young women now inside the compound. "I promised you the world since you were young. Now here it is."

Gestahl peered into her eyes as the colorful fireworks reflected off the clean walls. "Together we will have everything else."

"The Chancellor was definitely the weakest link. Glad at his oust." Celes danced about the hall catching some of the light in her sword. She released it into

"..a tree." Terra said from a distance. "Nice edge."

"I'm blessed to have such incredible soldiers who know the outcome of magic." Gestahl headed away with a deep smile. "Come generals. Lets go to the banquet. The party is only beginning." The five of them headed off. Outside, kegs of beer rested open along the streets with many shops of food.

"I've spent years studying the Espers, sir. There's a limited amount of power I can extract from them." Cid said to Gestahl at the banquet table.

"If only we could breach the sealed gate again." Leo said sitting next to Gestahl.

"Don't worry my friends. I have a feeling things will heat up shortly." Kefka said sitting next to Gestahl on the other side.

"Weren't you going to convince the Figaro region to lend some machinery?" Celes put down a glass of wine.

"I sense apprehension from his majesty in his returned letters." Gestahl set down a fork. "I'll have to make a personal trip myself."

Kefka looked away in disdain.

"You object, Kefka." Gestahl spoke without turning to Kefka.

"They're in the middle of a frick'n desert!" Kefka threw a silverware on his plate making a clank.

"We've all been in worse places than that." Leo said.

"I hate, hate, hate, hate, sand." Kefka bounced in his chair.

"We have outfits specially made for hot weather. I'll have my servants bring it to your room." Gestahl began eating again.

"There's much work ahead of us." Celes said looking to Terra sitting alone.

"Before the desert it's time for dessert." Kefka snapped his fingers.

A servant came scurrying from a door with a chocolate sundae.

The little one scurried through the brush. Short of breath, he tripped. Yet a man with brown hair carrying a shard retrieved Kupek.

They boarded a train together in the forest northeast of Mobliz. The Ninja and the Moogle ran from the collapse of the Cyron Regime unable to be employed by the new leader.

"Enable Vanish." The Ninja commanded. A third person joined them to vanish together. Imperial guards suddenly stormed the train leaving only one lever unturned. One lever caused bars to clamp trapping Kupek, the Ninja and his friend in a cell on the train.

"It's clear, Sir." Came a voice. The three looked out the barred window to General Leo inspecting the area. "The tracks end here. Is it possible they boarded another train?"

"With magic. Possibly." The colonel replied. He motioned near. "This locomotive is as dead as a train wreck, sir."

"We'll leave a few of our best guards here well-armed. The rest of us will head into Doma to see where their loyalties lie." General Leo set off with a regimen.

The three waited undetected in their cell. Guards set up all over the train including a man wanting his treasure.

"The Legendary Siegfried!" A lieutenant spouted. "We appreciate your expedient arrival."

A crowd of guards erupted. "Yes, sirs oh boy I have. The one place I haven't searched for the item is an abandoned train station. May we find some curiosity."

Kupek walked within the cell. The Ninja meditated as his friend stared out the window. The Ninja kept his eyes closed as the train began to accelerate.

"Shadow! Shadow! We're moving. I don't even know the significance of that ring you wear either." The man said moving away. "Is that why you're meditating."

"What do we have here?" Siegfried pulled the lever elsewhere on the train.

Shadow tumbled out of his cell when the bars raised. Kupek jumped out while the man hugged the wall out.

"That was fun." The man said. "What now?"

"To the caboose." Shadow ordered from hearing the sounds of soldiers approaching the room.

"If you want off you'll have to stop the train all the way forward." A ticket-er said.

"You didn't answer where is this train going?" The man banged the wall with his hand. Surprise appeared on the man's face when the wall made no noise.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The ticket-er turned his attention away from them.

"What does this lever do?" The Man asked. The ticket-er ignored him.

"Should probably leave the lever alone." Shadow said getting ready.

"Shoulda woulda coulda." The Man hit it the lever upwards. "See nothing to worry...whoa!"

A bright flashed glowed on the most rear wall. Ghosts crawled out of the vents as a large one appeared. Shadow's shard glowed.

"They have Phantom. Bring it to me!" The large ghost commanded.

"You ghouls ever play football? Not like you have feet." Shadow tossed the shard to his friend that nearly dropped it. The ghosts turned to the man as yelling from imperial soldiers reverberated all over the ship. Shadow and Kupek slashed the ghosts distracted by the Magicite Phantom.

More ghosts appeared. The large ghost frantically waved its cloths.

Kupek found himself sick to his stomach dropping his spear. Shadow's body began to turn to stone as ghosts surrounded Kupek.

"Enable Vanish." Shadow's friend disappeared. He finally abandoned us. The perfect way for a ninja to die. To be slaughtered by all the people I have killed.

Something's happening. I can do it. Shadow's vision went from blur to black before finding the strength to move. He wielded his sword to lunge for the large ghost.

Kupek heard a shriek while he threw up onto the floor. The ghosts about to subdue him vanished by another ghost trying to save him.

Kupek drank an antidote regaining his health. "My name is Kupek. It starts with a K not a C. Does your name begin with a K or a C?"

"Quit lollygagging Kupek. You and your new friend help me out here." Shadow spun his blade ubiquitously to dispatch the hoard of ghosts. The three of them eventually defeat all the ghosts as Shadow's friend returns.

"I found some healing potions..oh, you're OK." A shuriken flew between his hand and the potion he displayed.

"Glad you could make it. Almost thought you were a ghost." Shadow said.

"Almost!"

Shadow snatched the potion for consumption. "Wait here and recover. I'll go on ahead to clear the area."

The ticket-er turned around. "And none of you have shown me your tickets yet. Dead or alive."

Shadow held the magicite phantom attracting more ghosts. He had come upon several cars to one where several ghosts appeared from the floor. With one swift dashed he dispatched each one in one strike maneuvering among them down the center isle.

Kupek, The Man, and the Ghost joined up with Shadow. Together they all fought off hazy ghouls, wizards, bombs, and other nasty creatures.

"Whoever fights and runs away lives to fight another day." Siegfried locked himself inside a first class passenger compartment. Moments later the four ran through being chased by ghosts.

The Ghost used all his might to destroy the last few then turned to the other three. "I have done my part here may I rest in peace on the other side."

Shadow came forward. "We owe you our lives back there. It's ironic I was saved by the very thing I bestow on others. Death."

Kupek nodded. The Young Man casually waved. The Ghost disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I don't think any of the guards survived." The Man said. "Lets get off this train."

The trio moved on as the train continued without interruption. The locomotives rivets from the tracks more apparent than before.

"Hail General Celes!" The citizens of Tzen roared. The mayor approached. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm heading north to welcome the Figaro region into the new empire. I'd like your finest boat to take me there." Celes dismounted a Chocobo to be welcomed into the tavern to reserved seating on the upper level. The Mayor followed Celes as the bar keeper came up.

"Your friend will be arriving soon." Said the bar keeper. "May I bring you something?"

"Of course." Celes relaxed as much activity beamed from below. "I'll have that."

The bar keeper took the menu from the table before heading down stairs.

"Vector produces some excellently trained guards." The Mayor had taken a seat at her table. "The crime rate has dropped 20%."

"Gestahl won't let us down. I know it." Celes looked out the window in the direction of Vector before looking to the mayor.

"Pretty bold words, general. Were you going to seek political office?"

She concentrated. "I'm only taken seriously because of my advanced magic abilities. The military will follow General Leo anywhere."

"It's rumored that he gets many of his ideas from you."

Celes blushed.

"I know classic ideas. Rumors must be true." She sat back in her chair.

"Do you know who that other girl is?" The mayor sat forward in his chair.

"...Long story short Gestahl adopted her from an expedition gone awry. It occurred at the mountains to the west." Celes said.

"Too bad Cyron couldn't handle the job."

"Gestahl had been Emperor before Cyron. He stepped down to take care of his child."

"I heard they're building a base at the base." The Mayor laughed.

"The new base was completed today. It's fully operational."

"Thank you for talking with me general. I'm only a simple Mayor."

"Everyone has made a difference and contributed to the new Empire." Celes relaxed.

"Long live the Empire." The Mayor stood up from his seat. "Have luck in Figaro."

"Good, bye." Celes relaxed again.

The mayor retired to his office.

The bar keeper arrived with Celes's food. A cloaked figure approached from the other side of the room after the bar keeper left.

"Tyla Saphie for the return." The hooded figure whispered. A candle on another table flickered. Celes noticed a backwards ring.

"You're my contact with them." Celes minded the area during her talk towards the floor.

Tyla nodded.

"I've been ordered to South Figaro. I've hidden valuable knowledge in the forest. Here's a map where." Celes handed a paper to Tyla who memorized it quickly.

"For the empire!" Celes cheered as she descended the stairs with her drink. "I've led the finest soldiers into battle. I'll protect the Empire for everyone, even citizen's like you."

Tyla watched Celes from the outside window before disappearing into the dark alley.

"For the empire indeed." A figured blew out the candle in hand also disappearing down the alley.

"Maybe it's that lever." The Man geared toward one on the wall.

"We know your expertise with levers." Kupek introduced them all to the Man.

"Getting here was a maze in itself." Shadow studied the machinery. "It looks like alternate interior angles. When the levers are all down or up they're parallel. Lets try it like this."

Shadow pulled the middle lever down before pushing the right lever up. The left and right lever remained in the up position while the middle one remained down.

"You did it Shadow the breaks are engaging." His friend became overjoyed. They rushed outside. All the doors to the inside locked on them. They found themselves in a soundless motionless aura.

"I can't tell if we're slowing down or speeding up." The Man said. "What, oh,, ahhh!"

"Get out of the way!" Shadow saw steam pelt his friend that roared in pain.

"The train's attacking!" Kupek speared a bolt that shut the steam vent. The locomotive shook unbalancing the trio. Shadow easily caught his balance. Kupek fell to the floor. Still stunned by the pain the man grasped onto the side of the train instead of falling down into the darkness.

Shadow blazed over the train slashing one valve and tube after another. Oil and fluids leaked overboard. Kupek grasped the man's arm trying to help him up as the train exploded in tools and parts.

The wheels, axles, and bolts all became weapons against the trio. Shadow saw his two companions helpless. No good deed goes unpunished. "Enable berserk."

Kupek and the Man watched the ghouls attack one another finding safety as the train parts clinked and clanked off the exterior. They hid in a cove with weapons drawn deflecting near-hits.

"The train is badly hurt I think it's finally slowing." Shadow said from the very front. Only darkness lie ahead. He ducked down to avoid more sprays of metal.

"Fine. I'll let you off immediately the train howled." It tooted its horn disappearing into the forest. No trace of the tracks or any train had ever been there.

"Fortune to the foolhardy..." The train echoed from somewhere.

The trio minded their loneliness in the dark forest.

"So what exactly was that?" The Man asked. He wiped off his long coat.

"Tales from the Ghost Train." Kupek mentioned wiping off this spear. Shadow twirled his sword before sheathing it.

"All right. Nothing short of speculation it's finally time to depart." Shadow handed Kupek some potions, gold, and a document. "Enough to get you to Narshe little one and a little information on the Empire."

"Thank you, Shadow." Kupek headed into the forest.

"Tell Mog the Ninja sent ya." Shadow nodded Kupek away who held his thumb out before darting into the wilderness. "All right I think my debt to you is paid with interest."

"Are you sure about that, Baram? Give me the item."

"Look, boy. It took a year to find it. It has to be worth a lot to them." He held out the Magicite Phantom. "I have a gift that'll get me into the Empire."

"I helped you find it, BAram. I watched your back."

"I didn't really need your help. Besides why don't you come with me? We can present this to the emperor himself."

"Are you betraying us, Baram? Me, Tyla, your daughter, the Returners?"

Shadow put the magicite away. I'll repay my debt to the forest right now.

The Man clutched his sword as his eyes widened before gasping a shriek. "Shadow! No uh..."

The forest brightened then darkened again in a local area. A shadowy figure bolted away. At the bottom of a beautiful pond bubbles rose to the water surface from death's friend.

Celes left the bar some time ago down the street escorted by two Vector guards. Celes passed a large mansion with a woman observing the city on her door step.

"Hello." Celes said walking by.

"Oh, General Celes I heard you were in town. Have you seen my son. I think he disappeared again?"

"He's winning at hide and seek at the playground. I did notice him on the way down the street."

"Thank you, General. I was worried sick."

Celes and the guards continued to the end of the street.

"Warp Stone. Take us there!" Celes commanded.

Celes and the guards appeared at a secluded dock on the northeast coast of Tzen. Another guard stood on the air several feet above the water.

"It's as beautiful as I imagined." Celes said. She felt the hardiness of the air in front of her a few inches off the dock. She rubbed revealing a handrail.

"She's the finest ship around, General. Not as fine as you." The guard above her said.

"Are you flirting?" Celes remarked.

"The both of us." He pointed out her rubbing it away.

"OK, we have a schedule to keep." Celes spread out her arms dispelling the invisibility over the snazzy ship.

The two guards at Celes's side came to attention. The ship captain and crew worked busily on board ignoring

Celes.

"Attention unit! Mission commander arrives on dock to come aboard." The guard above her told the rest of the ship near the steering wheel.

"May I, Captain?" Celes on the dock addressed the captain waiting on the foredeck.

"Permission definitely granted." The Captain moved out of the way.

General Celes jumped up performing a slow somersault in the air landing nicely on the deck. Small claps and cheers erupted.

"Thank you, Captain. We can depart at your leisure."

"We're almost done. About 15 minutes, General."

"May I see my quarters." Celes moved a step away.

"Certainly." He gestured for two boat guards to escort her. Celes's guards boarded the ship.

Celes nodded heading away with the guards. Hours later the ship rose anchor to set sail for Nikeah. Everyone on deck enjoyed the beautiful blue ocean on a bright day with little clouds.

"This is the life, sir." The first officer approached the Captain watching the ship's bow travel forward from the upper deck.

"You bet." The Captain returned looking into the horizon.

"General Celes is waiting in the officers lounge."

"I don't think King Figaro was an ally to the empire under Gestahl's first reign." The Captain said to Celes. "What was his first name again?"

"Edgar." Celes sat in front of sandwich crumbs on her plate.

"Is this an official visit?" The Captain set down his glass of wine. The lounge observed the way forward from the second level of the ship. Celes and the Captain talked inside.

"There's no longer a treaty between Vector and Figaro." Celes inhaled. "Cyron and Edgar didn't get along. Edgar uses machinery. Cyron used ideology. I think Gestahl's Magictek Act will sound better to Edgar."

"It won't be long before we reach South Figaro." The Captain suddenly chimed.

"I'm glad everyone's happy." Celes continued. "Everyone on every continent has much to gain from our new leader."

"I've never had a more happier and productive crew." The Captain said.

"Time to polish our uniforms before we dock." Celes watched two servers clear off their table.

Celes and the Captain talked for a few minutes more before returning to their cabins. Other guards in the lounge also enjoyed their experience dining. Many finished promptly to return to their duties.

"Land ho! Visual confirmation. Scan spell enacted some time ago." The magitek computer throughout the ship informed the crew.

The ship docked seeing South Figaro guards waiting to greet the representatives from the Empire. The scan guards ensured the surroundings posed no threats. Celes, the Captain, and crew walked off the ship platforms onto the closest dock.

"They're actually here." A young guard said.

All the non-officer guards of both sides turned to attention as Celes, the Captain, officers approached King Edgar that suddenly appeared behind two of his officers.

"Welcome to South Figaro, friends." King Edgar basked the docks in eloquence. "Glad you came."

"Greetings from Emperor Gestahl." Celes said. "We traveled by a new magitek ship. We requested military and leaders only to be present here."

"I've complied." King Edgar gestured around. He had a blue cape also wearing cool to dark colors.

"Thank you, King Edgar. This is the beginning of a fine friendship." Celes stepped closer to the King.

"I've ordered upgrades to my machinery." King Edgar held out a crossbow. "With that and your new magitek technology we will attain the image of the greatest empires in history. Maintaining it will be the hard part."

"We have two diplomats as passengers." Celes looked back to them. "They'll present the official treaty as allies."

Edgar motioned for the guards to make room as Celes turned back to Edgar.

"Lets go friends. Into the pub where the great beginning will take place." Edgar led the diplomats, Celes, and the officers towards the pub. Then the guards dispersed into the city.

"Nice city you have here." The Captain said to Edgar. "Maybe soon I can get a tour of that castle of yours."

"It's nothing like your ship, Captain." Edgar returned the compliment. "At least you can take your empire with you over the seas. I'm stuck in the sandlot."

"Yes. You're in a desert." The Captain rubbed his sideburns. "It's coming back to me. Also, now that we're officially allies we want to station Vector guards with yours soon."

"That's possible." King Edgar said walking out of the pub with the Captain.

"Also, another representative of the Empire is coming to your castle soon to discuss a pressing matter." The Captain and the King headed for the docks.

"Is it who I think it is?" The King said to the Captain strolling side by side.

"My life changed for the best when Gestahl became Emperor. Anyone he considers a friend should be taken as a blessing." The Captain said.

"We're allies now. I look forward to our expansion as a united empire." Edgar smiled. "I'm returning to my castle to wait for your representative. Most supplies you need from my castle are shipped here to South Figaro."

"Thank you, King Edgar and good bye. A pleasure meeting you again."

The Captain joined Celes and the rest of his crew aboard the ship. Edgar with his officers watched it depart for Nikeah.

"We are headed to Nikeah to transport some of the King's supplies and our troops to South Figaro here." The Captain said to the crew.

"Scanning ship ahead near island. Faint life signs." The magitek computer said.

"We're only a third of the way to Nikeah. This island is used as a checkpoint between the two ports." The navigator told the Captain on the bridge.

"What's the ships status?" The Captain asked.

"Adrift." The Computer responded.

"An attack?"

"Unknown."

The Captain thought before telling the crew.

"We're going to investigate a ship at the first checkpoint. Since we're the flag ship we don't need to stop but the entire checkpoint could be trouble. Bridge out."

"For the time we're in second alert status." The Commander announced. The crew took about the ship checking various stations and readings. General Celes exited her quarters for the main deck.

Many guards stood on the main deck observing the ordinary ship with some technology. Celes noticed with everyone no crew on the main deck of the adrift ship.

"I sense a trap." Celes said observing the ship over port. "Anyone want to go over. We will keep a constant scan on you."

"Anything for you, Celes." A guard stepped forward with others.

Celes knew she had the respect of the military and those under her command. She never guessed later on she'd regret helping them in battle and advising Emperor Gestahl.

A guard warped over to the other ships main deck about two hundred feet away. The guard started collapsing in seconds from breathing the air.

"The air is poisoned over there." A medic said.

"Warp him back!" The Commander said.

"I can't!" An engineer responded from below.

Celes had her sword ready. It suddenly shot up in the air. A large ball of energy a tenth the size of the ship caught the tip of her sword.

"Runic responded. Attack from starboard!" Celes shouted. The ship went to battle alert one.

Guards raced about the ship raising magic shields to protect it. Other guards sent dispel magic out the starboard side. Three other ships with crews appeared once their vanish spells wore off.

"Are they...?" A young guard asked.

"Yes, the Rebel Group called The Returners." Another guard responded.

Celes ordered guards to dispel the field around the decoy ship. She put away her Runic blade as to not interfere with magic from her troops.

"Navigator take the ship along this route. We'll semi-circle to confuse them." The Captain said on the bridge.

"Even with our advancements it's questionable if we can beat three rebel ships." The tactical officer said to the captain.

"If we fail I don't suppose the magiteck shipyards will want a refund. But we're not going to fail."

Magic exploded out of all three ships during the battle. The officer on the decoy ship warped back safely very poisoned. Remnants of magic fried the water while icing over parts of it.

"They're weak. Lets finish them off." An officer said to Celes.

"No. We'll keep maneuvering around between the magic eddies." Celes ordered. "There's a sign of inexperience on their part. A battle of attrition is one we can certainly win."

The fight carried on near the island checkpoint in an amazing display of colors. Parts of ships imploded sending debris within the water. Both sides suffered heavy damage and injuries.

"This ship's engine is second to none." The injured navigator told the Captain in the dim bridge of dust and debris.

The sturdy captain held himself in place from a sudden jolt from an attack.

"What are you proposing?"

"The tactical officer said before falling unconscious that the three Rebel ships have been on fire for awhile."

"I see." The Captain studied the fire.

"We could retreat and let them burn. For some reason they won't put out there fires."

"It looks like they're low on magic and put everything into their attack. We've defended well."

A few guards entered the bridge shaking from a near miss by an ice cannon ball.

"We've managed to outmaneuver our adversary. Lets outrun them too. Take us out of here." The Captain ordered.

The Magitek ship headed off towards South Figaro. Two of the three rebel ships followed.

"I'd still not like to engage two of them." The Captain remarked.

"They're falling behind, sir." The Navigator said. "The ships are still all on fire."

The entire crew recuperated from the battle watching two rebel ships pursue. General Celes warped place to place to assess the damage.

The bridge crew noticed a rebel ship veer off course. The other ship turned around to assist. Cheers erupted from the Magitek ship.

"Yes, out of the frying pan and into Fire 3!" The tactical officer said after waking up.

"We will have the ship fully functional in no time." The Engine room said. "We'll make the finishing repairs back in South Figaro."

"You don't need to call back King Edgar." Celes said to the South Figaro officers.

"The returners have guts to attack you so close to ports." An officer said on the dock with some of the less injured guards.

"Our injured will need to recover here for a few days." The ship medic ordered.

"From what I can tell the Returners used no aviation with their attack." Celes told the mayor. "We can inform the Emperor to employ more Imperial Air Forces."

"I see, Celes." The mayor said. "His majesty Gestahl will probably halt travel to the southern continent because of the attack on his flag ship. I also expect stricter laws and embargoes."

On a mountain hill cliff another shadowy figure approach a rock face. She moved away rock to ground that might have been disturbed. After some digging came a small chest.

She opened the chest to it's contents. "The magitek research facility blueprints. Magitek armor blueprints. Plans for Doma. Portfolio of the sealed gate?"

"Ah, oh, oh, oh, ho, oh! Well, well what are you doing my pretty?"

"Oh, Kefka!" Tyla began to flee.

He created a barrier restraining her. "Let's see what happens when all the oxygen is reflected out of you."

Tyla grasped her throat. Her eyes pleading to be released. Kefka casually admired the treasure chest.

"We mind what you read. We also control all that you see and you hear." The papers in the chest burst into flames. "Did you want me to let you go?"

Tyla shook.

"Well, OK. You know what happens to spies. Including Generals. Consider this quick death a favor." Kefka floated Tyla over the cliff then dispelled the barrier. He snapped his fingers causing the chest to explode before an avalanche of rocks descended on the path. He headed for Tzen humming to himself.

A ragged man with a bandana, knives, and tool paraphernalia living at the beach swore he heard a scream overhead. He viewed on the mountain a plethora of rocks.

"A diamond from an avalanche. I finally hit pay dirt."

He crossed a dune to inspect it.

"It's warm. Why?" He took the shard. He felt better after noticing his bruises heal with some pain being alleviated from his body. He stared at the ocean horizon trying to notice an angel vanishing with the sunset.

The captain watched his ship fully repaired in the sunset. Celes watched the guards from an upper platform secure South Figaro in case of a rebel attack.

The guards reported to the captain a group with King Edgar had headed into the mountains a little while ago. The captain stood alone on the dock observing a carrier pigeon land close to him.

"That red ribbon. It's from the Emperor himself." The Captain bowed down.

The pigeon began in Kefka's voice. "Captain, have you taken control of South Figaro?"

"Yes, Kefka. Where's the Emperor?"

"Busy."

"How may I serve you on our liege's behalf?"

The pigeon flapped wildly before delivering the message. "Take General Celes into custody."

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Wishes

The Esper World

Chapter Three - Wishes

In a remote cavern a young adventurer had traveled for minutes beneath the surface of the dream scape. She finally came upon a singular light source from the surface above.

She looked down to all the trinkets, rocks, coins, and other objects tossed into the well from above. To notice more of them she had to cast her own light source.

She ducked down in the dripping moist cavern to a doll. She remembered during her child hood she threw it down her in tantrum making a wish.

"Daddy, daddy. Is it true there are others places out there?" A young Esperite turned away from her bedroom window displaying the starry night sky.

"Oh, there's no place like here for young tired ones like you." The father responded.

"Will we ever go see them?"

"Not for a while. Lets go downstairs!" He held out his arms.

"Yay!" She spouted jumping into his arms.

The father floated downstairs with his daughter on piggyback. He let her down near a magical train set zooming about near the fireplace.

Back down in the cavern a white light emitted from the darker reaches of the cavern. Yet she had a feeling its origin lie beyond that. An image of others worlds appeared. One of them showed the people of earth.

Within seconds the day had turned to night leaving her in almost total darkness in the cavern. A similar starry night sky barely visible through the well from below. She had to go home.

"Warp!" She smiled during her transit.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star..." Locke began.

"We all know what you are..." Someone else said.

"Up above the world so high..." Locke continued.

"Like a diamond in my eye..." Crimson force erupted

"Twinkle, Twinkle..." Locke looked away.

Wings sprouted into an ever glow hue of colors. Twilight upon twilight overlapped when new magical forces arrived.

"I wish we could have spent more time together." Locke rested his hand on Rachael's.

Phoenix presided over the dream scape. Although the Espers felt unsure where, still, many hands reached out to retrieve their infant. The dream scape shone red silhouette rotating like a solar system.

"I know one day she'll have the greatest powers ever."

"Mine will be the aspectivist."

More Espers concentrated their thoughts into the dream scape. Many rejoiced. Others cried when nothing presented itself to them.

"There will be another time. I'm sure." A grand elder admired the dream scape "What great joy and happiness right now. We'll all share it."

The Grand Elders merged their power. "We can focus the happiness to radiate in the minds of us all. You won't forget it because it's different each time."

"Phoenix has given us very little time." A Grand Elder and Rachael said. Those who needed Phoenix made the most of it.

"It's like a phoenix from the..." Locke began.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down." A little girl said to others. An old man in the village twinkled at them from a distance. Locke approached a woman at the end of the bridge with a twinkle in his eye.

She wished for understanding. She wished for her hero to come. She wished for everyone to get out safely. She wished her hairband didn't itch so much.

Celes understood how Locke felt about Rachael back in the town. He joined the search leading to this Opera House to protect his friends in addition to finding neat treasures.

"Who turned out the lights?" Celes remained still looking towards the audience in the dark with her. Her enhanced magical senses indicated the culprits to her left on the second floor.

"Good the lights are back on."

Celes sung on the balcony before being asked to dance with Prince Ralse. Another gentleman interrupted their waltz jumping off the chocobo.

"Maria!"

"Oh, Draco!"

Soon, Draco and Ralse fought in front of an unequipped Celes. With her years of real combat experience, Celes saw through the acting hoping for anyone even Setzer to finally appear.

Celes friends dropped in landing on the two princes. Locke, the world's premier treasure hunter, vowed to take Celes's hand.

Does he really mean that?

"Drum roll!" The Impresario dashed off the stage avoiding the tentacles that grasped Celes friends. Locke reached for a shard releasing Ramuh who electrocuted Ultros the Octopus.

"I wonder if we had a little fire to cook shrimp casserole?" Celes commanded.

"No way. I wish you hadn't changed. Good day, folks." Ultros exited stage backwards through the thin wall.

"Duh duh duh, dun, duh, duh." A white-haired middle aged man descended from the rafters. He turned Celes to him to indulge in a kiss. The audience members squinted; Locke clutched his hat in his hand.

Celes dropped Locke and Co. and line to the airship. In the drizzly windy sky, Locke and the others used the Espers to stabilize the rope and their ascent.

"If you ever had to wish upon a star, brother. A coin." Edgar held it out. "To determine the future of our kingdom.

"A coin, Mr. Gambler." She revealed it from her pocket. "Will we be man and wife? I'll call, did you want to throw it?"

"You may throw it my dear. I have a good feeling about this."

"This way." An Esper commanded a boat with magic up a river in the forest. The couple stepped out onto the water. It parted to let them through an underground passage.

Both entrances to the large conclave entrapped a deep blue halo. On the other side resided twilight in a land of many waterfalls leading into the horizon.

"What is this place." The other Esper reached for the wind.

"Something forgotten since the formation of the dream scape."

They enjoyed the refreshing natural air.

"Some of the water ascends the cliffs. Others are going fast."

The two observed their surroundings.

"Time in the dream scape is more unstable around here." He observed the place.

"Amazing-." She stepped forward to join his observations.

"Yet, this natural instability keeps the rest of the dream scape in balance."

The water roared audibly with their approach.

"Race you!" They rushed off across the expanse into the surreal wonder.

"Whoa..." She noticed the world upside down in her in the air. He leaped from one gorge to the next. Some streams went upwards with their descent splashing into a ceiling of water.

They both noticed many dim rainbows around the various falls. As they moved further towards the epicenter the land area decreased.

"I've never felt something this amazing in my life." She continued forward trying to keep up with him.

They eventually came across a calm pool surrounded by a tree line. Many inlets from rivers and waterfalls led into this area. The treeline came full circle where right beyond that gushed the most magnificent waterfall.

"We're here in the center of it all. One stable place where trees can flourish." He took her hand leading them into the place.

They moved aside bushes traveling into a grove. The treeline became trim enough to allow some viewing of the magnificent falls on the other side.

"The nicest place in all of the dream scape." She turned about admiring the scenery.

He took her hand leading her right to center of the grassy grove. Above them thirty feet sat a water cone in mid air. It led up dispersing the water into inverted rain skyward.

"Make a wish." He said picking up a rock. He threw it into the cone that hurled it upwards into the rain.

"Where will it end up." She tilted her head viewing it through the rain.

"It should hit that stranger that followed us." They giggled at the lie.

After some time of watching the falls they sang together. The place brightened as the sun rise approached. It appeared underneath the magnificent falls that illuminated a multicolor.

"It's moments like these that I wish wouldn't end." He lied down right outside the treeline with her behind his back. He held himself up on his elbow as they gazed into the expanse.

"We're going to miss the grand party." She parted her smile.

"Coming here is worth missing it."

Eventually a string of clouds appeared in the sky in multiple locations throughout the dream scape In skywriting the others asked about their whereabouts. He used a magic pulse to change the writing asking to give him a minute.

A passenger pointed to a large house. Another to a field. The last looked forward. High in the sky three Espers once again witnessed their village from above.

Palidor carried them in low shrills and whistles across the sky. The cool morning wind ruffling Palidor's white feathers. Palidor flapped controlling the moment.

"I wish we could travel the entire dream scape" A passenger said.

"Maybe in some time you will." Palidor responded with a twirl.

"Wow!" A passenger screamed louder than the other two.

"You children are old enough this year for that. Also, you know, we have a special place to go." Palidor continued with whistling noises.

"Yeah, lets go Palidor!" The back passenger said.

Palidor's whistle screeched upon their departure. Palidor sung cheerfully to the proud young morning. The passengers trying to name all the villages, people, houses, and dream spots during their flyby.

Palidor also wore a pouch around the neck. Palidor stopped into village to deliver specific information and souvenirs that Siren didn't.

"Off with your passengers again Grand Elder Palidor."

"Yes, you bet. Have a good dream day everyone." Palidor embraced the wind taking on two other people.

Palidors performed many drop offs throughout the world. Most of them Grand Elder Riders for the region. Their powers granted swift, slow, and even controlled speeds.

The ride is even more beautiful than sending memory and/or warping with powers. Palidor had crossed most of the region today.

"This is the coolest ride of all time." A fifth one said. "It gets better every year."

Palidor basked into the day. "Today is a Grand Party. I've seen many Palidors with you taking others there. But.."

His passengers smiled.

"I'm honored you'd like to stay with me through most of it."

"Yay, Palidor!" They cheered.

"You're going to miss the games and competitions." Palidor breathed deeply. "There's a cliff ahead, everyone. Lets take a good break."

"How are things going with air patrol?" A teenaged Esper came up to Palidor staring into the expanse.

"We retrieved Carbunkle drifting in on a reflection wake." Palidor spoke without looking to the teen.

"Was Odin after him?" The Esper kicked a rock off the cliff.

"Odin attacked Carbunkle. We don't know why he's returned."

The wings of Palidor relaxed in the gentle wind.

"Will we run into Odin today?"

"Doubtful." Palidor continued his same gaze.

Timed seemed to shift for a moment on the cliff from wonder not a magic spell. Palidor knew others including the capital that an Esper has to choose their own path. No one besides Odin knows why he chose to defect to darkness. Palidor eventually conveyed this to his passengers.

"Enjoy your trip. The party is starting in minutes." Someone said to Palidor. "This Port Town is a little behind schedule but we'll be good."

Someone nudged the Esper causing an extemporaneous retreat to the set-ups. Palidor took off from the town square of rising activity. Magic banners, lights, costumes, and decorations off all kinds sprawled the town.

A lighthouse on the hill shot a flare of magic signaling the parties begin. Flares of different colors shot into the sky from region to region. Palidor and passengers witnessing many.

"Have fun everyone." Palidor's voice carried on the wind.

Palidor now left land beginning over the ocean. The multi-colored sun beamed ahead of them bisected by the watery horizon. The land behind them exploded with multi-colors too.

The wind carried the joy with Palidor and passengers. Bismark Whales in the water tread near the surface.

"I've finally returned." Shiva's cousin told herself.

"Hey, miss-" A young snake slithered upright towards her. "Why have we come down here."

"You're Terrato's son. Your father promised me you'd come along because of your qualifications by the council."

Looking the other way, she witnessed him approaching her from behind.

"You're the cousin of the great shhhivaa."

"My enhanced perception will help us on our journey. You have an ability I need."

The snake studied the caverns.

"No one hass been thiss far down. It even sscaress me."

"I can tell that it's safe. Lets go." She waved for him to follow.

"It sstill scaress me." He went horizontal along the ground.

Shiva's cousin created a light source around them that illuminated the caves and caverns like daylight for a thousand feet.

"How long can you susstain the light?" Terrato's son studying the caves in their movement.

"Weeks if necessary. Importantly, I have several dozen warp spells planned out. The immense magical property within the planet prevents a direct warp to the center. That's where we're going."

"How far have we come?" The snake picked up the pace.

"A little more than half way. We're beating the record by only a few thousand feet."

The couple found a dead end.

"Sorry for the delay. I've scanned into the next cavern. It's almost two thousand feet towards the center. I have a funny feeling though." She turned to face him.

"Now what?" The snake looked down.

"Now I need you to create wind through the warp stone we're using." She took one out of her bag. They designed these warp stones to be no more than about an inch.

"It'ss small." He took it.

"You have a bag of supplies too. We have to plan for anything down here."

"It'ss still sscary." He said.

"I'd wish you'd stop saying that." She folded her arms.

He watched her step aside for him. He activated the stone glowing with it. In moments the two took deep breaths upon entering a place of violet mist. No floor, ceilings, walls, or anything else presented itself.

"Don't worry we can warp back if we need to. The stones still glow." She said to him.

"What is thiss place-" He looked around.

"I don't know." She stepped forward beginning to see the outline of a tunnel. Most of the violet in that direction changed to a dull blue.

"It'ss nice-" The snake moved the other way noticing a path of beautiful nature suddenly there.

She only looked away for a split second finding herself alone.

"Darn! Where did he go-" She began ascending through the violet mist. A wind tunnel had nabbed her restraining her movements.

She moved up for several seconds before being hoisted horizontally. She began upwards again twirling around in a cyclone noticing an outline of a large cavern she entered.

In a few more moments the cyclone ended putting her in a free rise through the violet mist. In seconds the mist dimmed revealing pairs of glowing lights in the distance surrounding her.

"Gotta get out of here." She pulled out a warp stone as the pairs of lights changed color circulating swiftly throughout the translucent cavern.

"Oh, no! The warp stone didn't work." She tried again.

Terrato's son admired the pristine beauty of the cavern. He barely discerned rock underneath the grass that grew on the circular cavern. Terrato might be standing on the ceiling. Small rivers interrupting the plants flowed away from him on the ground and towards him hundreds of feet above him.

He looked back noticing no sign of where he entered. The circular plant-filled cavern extended as far as the eye could see.

He tried to fly into the air to be restrained by a mysterious force. He continued through the maze of plants and trees of all kinds of colors and shades.

"All of thiss iss nice. But I must find her." Terrato held out a warp stone.

"Warp!"

Nothing.

"Warp!" The snake remained in the same place.

"Thiss will be an interesting report." The snake put away the warp stone heading off again.

The snake arrived at a river bank. Several feet away a bridge led to the other side.

"Better be sure. Float!" The snake floated over the ground towards the bridge. "So, anything but warp or a way to escape workss in this place."

The snake crossed the bridge following a path on the other side. The snake noticed the ease of traveling despite the circular surface.

In under an hour of navigating the path and plants the snake ended up on the top of a plant bowl. White stone slabs surrounded the perimeter of a white stone palace.

"What'ss in here?" The snake traveled down the hill bank to the front archway door. "No choice but to go insside."

The snake cast light revealing the white stone wall hall way. It led to a diagonal fork in the road. The snake chose to go left after a few moments of thought.

"Continue light." The snake commanded following the hallway that became circular. He traveled tens of feet to an opening on the right leading to a large staircase.

"Anybody home?" He said.

He floated up the stairs reaching the top thirty feet up. A large throne room lied ahead with its entrance doors wide open.

"Why is it so clean?" The snake noticed the floors and furniture without dust.

The snake found nothing in the throne room besides a portal on the floor in back. He studied it for a moment wondering the effect if someone stood in the center.

"Where will thiss take me?" He jumped onto the portal.

In moments he teleported to another portal entering out in a dimly lit room. Someone peeked around the corner from down a hall fifteen away.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Shiva's cousin said.

The snake stopped hissing from being surprised.

"Glad we found each other. Got lost there for ssome time." The snake approached her.

"I'm so happy." She ran up to hug him in the room.

"What happened to you?" He asked letting her wrap her arms around him.

"I ended up in a wind tunnel. But they pulled me to safety."

"Who?"

"The ones who want me to saute myself for their banquet."

A bewildered snake looked behind her into the hall. Large, well-built human like creatures stared back at him. They had two legs and two arms with a completely round head. No facial features at all.

"What are you?" The snake shook getting away from her too.

"Purer energy creatures from the surface." The strangers talked ominously in unison. "For thousands of years we have been condemned as prisoners down here. Consuming your energy will spawn more of us so one day we might break free."

He jumped for the portal that went inactive. Seeing no escape Terrato's son began to glow.

"What have you done to her?"

"Purer energy..." They began for him. She moved to the wall watching in anticipation.

"Time to send you back to your cell." He swung his tail at one of them knocking the stranger down the hall. Another one grabbed for him. Terrato's son used the moment to wrap around the stranger that began to shrink in the snake's grasp.

Another one dived to the two on the floor laying a hand on him. Terrato's son screeched from a burning sensation from the strangers hand.

Terrato's son jerked around knocking everyone away. He noticed a hole in the strangers rib cage he knocked down the hall. The hole began to heal up making the stranger solid again. The one on the ground enlarged.

"Run! Touching me for a second caused quite a drain!" He said to her.

She stayed against the wall falling in love with the situation.

In under a minute the crowd of strangers overwhelmed him. The room faded out.

Terrato's son woke up tied to a cross in a large worship chamber under the throne room. Many of the strangers surrounded him. He noticed her laying on a table unharmed on the other side of the room. Green energy illuminated from inside of her as the strangers sat around her.

"We have devised a potion to convince you to be chosen willingly." A stranger came up to him. "You two are all we need to break the barrier. The dream scape will be ours to own again."

The strangers at the table began sucking green energy out of her in pulses. She laughed from the experience waiting eagerly for him to join her.

"No! Who in the dream scape are you?" He struggled in place on the cross.

"We need your energy. Open his mouth?" One of the strangers commanded two others to hold open his mouth.

I wonder if they know about our magic?

He saw half of the green energy dissipating. The whole room of strangers enjoyed the experience. Two strangers opened his mouth.

Right as the stranger began to pour contents of a cup into Terrato's son's mouth he made a sharp noise. Crimson bubbles erupted from his sending the place shaking.

Statues around the room fell off the walls and off stone slabs. The calm crowd of strangers found themselves caught off guard. Two statues crushed two strangers. Several others lost limbs in their fleeing.

Terrato's son broke free from the cross using his strength power heading over to her. He used his knowledge of dirt to navigate the shaking from his best attack.

Terrato reached the table paying no attention to the fate of the strangers. Where she had been lied a plant similar to the ones seen outside. His eyes began to water.

The shaking began to subside. The strangers began to get their balance. He used the moment to leap off the table, to the floor for the wall, then burrowing into it to get outside.

Outside, he noticed that the henge surrounding the temple remained up. He noted the resiliency of the temple structure before burrowing underground.

After twenty feet he ran into a forcefield.

"Quarter!" He cast.

75% of the forcefield faded. He used a strength attack to punch through it. He watched as seconds later the forcefield returned to full.

Strangers followed him down landing on the forcefield in the ten by ten tunnel he created. He watched as the strangers frantically beat on the field.

"Sso you don't have magic of your own. Wass it striped from you at some point long ago?"

The strangers kept pounding the field towards him. He noticed his warp stone glow.

"You'll pay for taking an Esperss life. We'll make sure you never esscape from here. Warp!"

He ended up at the dead end where they first entered the cells of singularity. He looked around for another second before heading up to the surface.

"The council found little information that long ago. They also voted for the ten of us to invade." Someone said at the deaden with nine others including Terrato's son.

"Our best guess is that's what happens to those who abuse the dream scape Probably a thriving race that went sour to be punished by the dream scape itself. The barrier is naturally occurring." Someone else said.

"It can only be breached by magic-based attacks. We our the finest warriors of the dream scape" Another said.

The first Esper retrieved a warp stone.

"Too bad we couldn't find Maduin."

"One Ultima should be enough to level the temple." Ragnarok in a sheath said.

"We must be careful where you center it. Those plants are some missing Espers and citizens of former civilizations that have died." Terrato's son chimed in.

"Ready everyone?" The leader said.

"For the dream scape!" They all said.

"For her." Terrato said.

Kirin scanned the trick entrance designed to throw off visitors. It took several thunderbolts to destroy it revealing an ordinary white stone hall leading to the surface right inside the forcefield.

"This forcefield allows entrance in here by anyone but doesn't allow anyone to escape without using magic." Kirin continued.

"Lets move." The leader motioned.

The ten emerged from a cave entrance noticing the temple above them way in the distance.

"Must be inverted gravity." Terrato told them. "Don't hurt the plants. Lets follow the path."

The leader concurred. The ten moved down the path double time.

"I'm getting a faint reading of Shiva's cousin." Kirin looked to the right.

"The temple is still forward a little ways." Someone said.

"The three of you including Kirin will check it out. Terrato's son will stay with us." The leader ordered. The party split down different paths.

The leader and Terrato took pointing nearly reaching the temple. Stone slabs stood right behind the path as they passed by.

"Wait. I don't remember these things here after the bridged...!" Terrato dodged a thrown rock that missed the others. It rolled into the plants not crushing any of them.

"Good coordination, friends." Terrato readied a spell as the stone slabs turned into the strangers. The thrown stone rolled out into a stranger with others emerging from behind catching the Espers in a pincer.

Ragnarok unsheathed himself as a surprise move slashing off the head of a statue while the leader bolted another stranger. The headless stranger shrunk growing another head after backing off.

The others engaged strangers using their powers to destroy them. Terrato used quarter to shrink several of them to knee height.

Kirin and the two others saw light reflect off water up above them.

"They've been engaged." One of them said. Another turned their attention to two strangers planting a tall blue bonnet in the ground.

Kirin looked to the other two and nodded.

"This is bad." An Esper said. "The moment we destroy one another picks up the pieces and continues."

"Is that a pun?" The leader inquired.

The Esper shrugged.

Another Esper attempted to retreat towards the temple. Several strangers merged together erecting a wall. The Esper jumped rebounding towards the other Espers.

"We can't fly either." The Esper returning from the temple direction said to the others fending off strangers.

"Ragnarok can you use Ultima?" The leader asked.

"I have enough power for two of them. I need to concentrate. If my timing is a little off I could destroy part of the forcefield." Ragnarok parried an attack.

"Everyone get back to back in a circle." The leader watched the six of them surround Ragnarok allowing the super powerful spell.

Strangers attempted to lunge toward the circle but Slow 2 halted the attempt. Ragnarok sensed the area spinning around with the tip of the blade towards the ground.

The area brightened picking up rocks, dirt, and some of the strangers. A large bubble of energy became noticeable by Kirin and the other finishing off two strangers.

The bubble exploded shattering all the strangers in the vicinity. Small pebbles and dirt rained from the sky. It fell back fast indicating the awesome power overhead pulling everything towards the forcefield.

Kirin and the other two caught up with the rest of the group at the temple.

"We discovered they have a weakness to poison. It interferes with their healing ability." A young human Esper said.

Kirin stepped forward holding a blue bonnet plant in hand.

"Sorry to take such drastic measures." The leader said. "But we're not done."

Emerging from the temple entrance more strangers headed up the hill towards them.

"Go, Ragnarok." The leader said.

Ragnarok spun around again as the strangers engaged all ten of them atop the hill. The Espers used their best spells to stall the strangers. In moments the temple illuminated as a bubble torn up the ground from underneath.

Rocks, dirt, pebbles, grass, and stone slabs flew into the plants when the bubble burst. Most of the plants of various flowers stood back up again when a stone rammed into them.

The plants mostly crushed by debris ended up being cured by Kirin watching the last of the strangers succumb to poison.

"I wonder if there's more strangers out there?" An Esper looked all around.

"We need to rest. We can return later to do it again. I have a feeling we've landed quite a blow." The leader said.

"The forcefield is intact." Kirin said holding the bonnet plant.

A grand elder stood on a sand beach.

"There's only one now who can help her." The Grand Elder watched the sky turn crimson. The ten Espers that went underground stood behind the Grand Elder with dozens of others.

Terrato's son used float to hold out the bonnet plant as a bird began to appear in the horizon.

"Please help her. I wish for her return." Terrato's son began to cry. He remembered his apprehension in the cave with her for the first time. He also remembered being chosen to accompany her on the mission.

The sky turned as red as ever. Phoenix appeared over the horizon blocking out the setting sun. A magical aura filled the air. Before anyone noticed Shiva's cousin rested on the ground in front of Terrato's son.

"Why..." He coiled down looking at her. She opened her eyes in several winks. The rest of the Espers in tears of joy and awe.

She held up her hand reaching for his face.

"Wait until Maduin hears of this." The Grand Elder turned to a particular direction.

Some where in another place beauty resided in a grove. His hands and feet flickered an electric shock. She touched his cold skin to feel an eternal heat too.

Lying on the grass in the grove, the lovers tossed a telepathic magic circle. It vibrated one flash after the next causing him to yawn.

She controlled the direction of it. He controlled its intensity. Sometimes after images of themselves appeared throughout the grove.

After some time he lied there before drifting asleep. She transferred her magic to him floating over the area in search for his soul.

"Where's Seraphim to lead the Angelia Chorus." Someone asked to the Grand Elder table. Carbunkle finally sat up in his bed looking out the window to the sun.

"Where's Maduin?" A Grand Elder asked floating briskly down the table aisle towards the table. Maduin lied in a grove with eyes closed in a place deeper than dream scape and thought.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Involvement

The Esper World

Chapter Four - Involvement

From over a mountain range several objects broke the sky. Different looks, shapes, sizes, but same moving speed. Sparkling light glimmered about the objects in their approach towards land.

Another object emerged from the water below creating a spherical waterfall. A cool turquoise Esper moved around the water float ensuring its flight.

On another float shaped in a triangle a younger Esper with triangle ears directed lightning about it. He also had a golden mohawk begin on his forehead traveling down the center of his back ending at his tail.

Young kitten Espers held up magic pots of swirling dust on another float. It encompassed the entire float like a liquid ball on a desk. A large stray cat as the floats main attraction.

"Looking good there." An Esper commented to another float. "Now lets get it started."

The large float in the center of the several dozen bunch capaciously levitated in the air. Rainbow fire lit up this one. A large bird statue sat above ashes from a volcano in the center representing Phoenix.

The children of Siren readied every dozen floats. The parade began when the floats passed over land into the first town near the polar region.

"Wake up to the dream scape it calls. There's magic for one and all. Receive an honorable blessing. In this time of wane you know. No matter how gloom you sow. This is a time in need of addressing."

Many Espers in shops and homes stared at one another alone or together. Some of the fire-based Espers watched a small candle flicker. Those of ice kept their magical food frozen.

"It's a motivational parade. Sometimes the dreamscapes sends discordant dissonance." The float leader guided the floats over the city.

A fire brightened when food began to cook. Several Espers left houses and town squares levitating up to the floats. Each Esper taking a seat on one closest to them.

"It always works." The float navigator plotted a course towards the next settlement. Each town enjoyed the parade as usual.

The next day in the tower of a building a magically appearing bell rang. The sun had recently appeared for the day. Many Esperites had a fulfilling and dreamy morning before heading off to school.

Many children that lived near the school warped to it in addition to flying. The ones that lived further used warp posts to arrive. Some students rode on Palidors.

The students took their seats in their proper classes. No student arrived late. Every Esper always enjoyed a pure and genuine sleep.

"OK, class. Who can tell me a name of one of the statues?" The teacher announced at the front of a class of fifty.

Many used magic to respond by creating magical hands and sparkling signals.

"We have someone in seat 34." She motioned towards the one.

"Doom!" She tossed up miniature magic fireworks.

The teacher waved her wings creating magic of her own. It appeared in seat 34.

"Yeah, hee, hee!" The student laughed from the exhilaration with a small appearing candy. "Thank you."

Two other students correctly answered Goddess and Poltergeist.

"Nearly all of these creatures have little of their own magic powers. They have five fingers and five toes with hair sprouting from their heads?"

"Human!" Someone in the middle row of students said to the teacher.

"Correct."

"Where are the humans now?"

"In another dimension." Someone close to the middle row said.

"Yeah, we're on a roll today." The teacher used her magic to wove a transparent board right above her desk. A human figure appeared leading others towards other humans.

"They mostly have the luxury of metal as their tools in the involvement of violent acts. They've killed one another for only the metallic properties of their world with some chunks of dirt."

The students watched in wonder as the picture began to progressed throughout history. The teacher continued.

"To some humans their own technology might appear to be magic to those less fortunate."

A scene appeared. She enlarged the screen.

"Euww, they let themselves rot and go hungry!" A front row Esperite pointed out. Starving children and adults lined countrysides, cities, deserts, rivers, bridges, and other places.

"Lets not judge them too harshly everyone. They can be jealous. And fearful of us and our privileges."

A human leader studies the sealed gate.

"They do have a curious knack to learn and evolve." A good student told.

"Too slowly in my opinion." Another good student retorted.

"Are they coming here?" Another one asked?

Ms. Carbunkle cleared her throat to answer. "I don't..."

The scenery changed to a herd being commanded by cowboys. The teacher looked to the back of the room at the school sanctuary aspectivist. A no personality posture showed in the Esper's stance.

"...continue watching the video screen students. I'll return shortly." She tapped on her desk appearing in the back of the room near him. She followed him to right outside of class.

"Hello, Ms. Carbunkle. Your new child will be fine." The glowing moth Esper said. Traces of starlight purity surrounded him.

Ms. Carbunkle beamed with joy. She thought her baby might not make it from Phoenix.

"There's still some magnetic flux traces but they were minimal when you received your child. The medical ward told me a few minutes ago."

"Thanks for warping up here to tell me." She said. "You didn't have to."

"And also, the repairs to the east region of the school are doing well. It had a slight magical weather problem last night."

"Thank you again." She looked slightly eastward knowing enough school blocks her view.

"All staff and students may enter it now." He created an image of the repair log. "You'll go back to forty students."

"Thank you very much. Some of the students and I have become closer in our studies." She said.

He glowed again saying. "It happens."

She spoke up. "It's a blessing in disguise. Plenty of surprises where ever you go." She noticed his tone change.

"Also, we're also sad to hear your continued refusal to teach other subjects in demand."

She crept a smile before responding.

"Thank you. I'm only a part time teacher. I'm comfortable with what I'm doing."

"You're right Ms. Carbunkle. Each of their own." The moth floated backward still facing her. "You should get back to your class. I feel they're beginning to transmit telepathic notes."

She moved away while nodding to him during their departure.

"Every sinner, every hopeful child. Every writer, every poet. Every atrocious leader, every newborn hero. Our arrogance, our posturings, our imagined self-importance. Everyone whose ever lived is reflected through a pale blue light." A human scientist reemphasizing the nature of humanity.

Most of the Esperites attempted to pay attention to the screen through growing classroom commotion. Ms. Carbunkle sneaked through the back of the class watching it.

"Hey." Someone whispered.

The classroom activity subsided as Ms. Carbunkle appeared.

"Don't worry everyone. There's no test on this subject. Your parents will tell you about it as you grow up."

Some students cheered as others pondered the events.

Ms. Carbunkle appeared at the front of the class again. "And I'll lose ten of you tomorrow. The east region is repaired."

"We'll miss you." A couple students said to her.

Ms. Carbunkle returned a smile. "Session time is closing."

The Esperites began putting magical supplies away before leaving.

"That's it for now everyone. Off to your next class." Ms. Carbunkle watched the students warp out of the room.

Some students appeared in classrooms. Others appeared outside before a large obstacle course leading several hundred feet into the sky.

"Glad everyone made it to gym." A large furry Esper instructor spun around turning on the course.

"Wow, is this our mid-term test?" Someone looked up in awe.

"Yessiree. There's no warping unless you begin to fail. Powers are OK" The instructor said.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Someone else stepped back.

"It's required to pass this class. You have three minutes to get ready before I call on someone." The instructor moved away.

Many Espers quivered at the idea. The ones studying hard in gym became ready for the challenge. The instructor moved toward the group of fifty after three minutes. The Esperites discontinued extending their powers.

"All right I've chose an order. Nufaria you have first go."

She's done well in this class. The instructor watched her take off.

Nufaria entered a portal toward the middle of the course. Inside of the tunnel forcefields appeared off and on ahead. She used her momentum to decelerate getting through in time.

Ahead of her an ice block and firewall lied in her way. She began a spell when a force from behind accelerated her forward. She managed to cast slow on herself before using ice on the firewall and fire on the ice block to open the way.

When Nufaria passed the first hurdle the instructor began. "All right ten seconds you're next." He looked at a bat like Esper that took the far tunnel. It led into a glass mirror maze requiring a great memory of where one has been.

"He's doing good in the maze...three...two...one...next!"

A larger bear like Esper took the first tunnel. Walls and barricades of cinder lied in his way. The bear rushed down a transparent tunnel breaking through the barriers with ease.

Thirty seconds later another Esper entered a portal. In a few more seconds the Esper had to pass through floating magical rings. Though a gust of magical air threw off the Espers momentum sending him into the ring.

He found himself at the beginning in front of the first ring.

"Our first miss." The instructor pointed out.

Nufaria really had to concentrate on the last stretch of her course. Small floating pads appeared and reappeared hundreds of feet above the ground. She found herself without powers. It's all up to acrobatics.

After twenty seconds waiting on the ledge Nufaria discerned a pattern in the pads. She leaped from one to one remembering most of it. After half way through she missed by an inch landing stomach first over the pad on a few feet in circumference.

Nufaria knew she only had a few seconds to stand up and jump. She opted instead to hoist herself into a handstand turning around before leaping off. She passed though the pad appearing to grab onto one of a side indent.

This time she stood up on the pad remembering the pattern to leap again. She landed on the last pad before making a final leap for it. She caught the edge of a hallway floor with the ground looming below. She tilted herself getting her foot onto the ledge hoisting herself onto the floor.

"You are a great class. You can do it everyone!" The instructor watched from below.

The bear Esper reached a mound of rocks about thirty feet high. The door closed leading another Esper to a similar room next to the bear.

The bear moved away the rocks one at a time. The ant-like Esper entered another rock mound room removing two rocks at a time.

Another Esper hit the wrong button causing an image of siren to appear. It sang a song putting the participant to sleep for one minute.

"I did it!" Nufaria said exiting the course on the other side.

"90% speed and 90% ability. The last part got you and the slow spell isn't necessary since you only need to either firewall or ice block 90% overall." The instructor said.

"When I'm ready I'll try again." Nufaria sat down catching her breath.

"This score is saved so you can't get any lower. 100% is the maximum of course." The instructor smiled.

The bat began the final part. Powers allowed him to put up a shell shield from random laser beams from the obstacle walls. He maneuvered swiftly around most of them. About half way through a laser struck his shield reducing it by thirty percent.

"I have to do something." The bat wheezed. He cast a spell near the wall. To his joy the shell field dispersed the lasers making it easier to avoid.

"Yes." The bat used quick to gain another minute. "Now I'm out of MP."

He entered another tunnel that exited too.

"100% speed. 88% ability. It's common sense to stop a spell at its source." The instructor said. "94% overall."

"I'm out of MP. I have to keep that score." The bat calculated.

The bear arrived.

"86% speed. 90% ability. You slowed down half way to avoid getting hit. Solid overall."

Many others had various difficulties and eases with getting through the course. After about an hour most of the students had no MP before lunch.

"I'm proud to say 46 of the 50 of you passed. We had two at 78%. Right under the 80% cut off. There will be a retest for the four. The two with 78% should pass on it. The other two might have to repeat this class."

Over the school the sky began to change colors. Instead of the multicolored surroundings the air above the school took shape.

Espers outside the school noticed it. The parents had a chance to talk with their children.

A magical bell appeared in the sky signaling for lunch. The students exited their classrooms required to walk to the cafeteria over warping.

Because along the way fountains of Ether replenished the students. They soon entered their assigned lunch halls.

When the students arrived only two attendants watched over them. The entrees appeared through magic generated by a field around tens of colorful boots to represent the type of food.

"It's a human food called a banana. This one is sunflower." A student sat down at a floating bench.

"The green one gave me celery, broccoli, spinach, and peas." Another student looked in disgust. "Give me asteroid soup any day."

"Did you transfer recently." Another student asked.

The student nodded pushing the green-filled plate away. Peach cream suddenly appeared on the face of the Esperite who asked about the student transfer.

"Magic food fight!" Someone yelled.

The cafeteria erupted into spells of enhanced food to the conventional toss it across the room. Esperites caught off guard used reflect, safe, and shell powers to protect themselves.

"You think you're ssafe." A snake began.

The attendants ran to stop it.

"Whirlwind!" The snake spun around sending food through all the protective fields entrenching the cafeteria into beautiful food colors.

Everyone had difficulty curing themselves off of food debris. With the whirlwind though the food fight died down as the attendants succeeded in throwing up an anti-elemental barrier.

"It's going to cost you two minutes of your lunch to clean this." The attendants said in unison.

"I'm surprised we had a food fight today this soon after repairs. You all should know better." Ms. Carbunkle said to her afternoon class.

"It's human food." Someone mumbled.

"Either way it's even up to you how to spend your lunch time."

The class listened. A couple thought sparks rose.

"Now where were we?" Ms. Carbunkle finished the day without any more problems.

"Good bye, class. See you tomorrow." Outside her class, she saw the last student leave.

In moments, another teacher approached Ms. Carbunkle. "I wonder what happened to Maduin? He wasn't on patrol today."

Around the world the rest of the Esper community enjoyed a celebration.

"Here lets drink to it." With very little need for plates and utensils, special food floated across over the sheets. Special diamonds held the contents in place in front of the Espers.

"I learned that power not too long ago." Ifrit swallowed. The contents in front of him turned pale.

"You drained the energy." A guest at his table observed.

"Behold!" A snake turned about in a whirlwind to surf across the air. Terrato landed perfectly at his spot at the table.

"Get a hold of this." A cocky Esper snapped.

A female Esper pointed her finger at him from behind at another table. Many laughed when his bolt smacked his plate throwing its contents in his face.

"Shiva! Did you take my power through Osmosis?" He clutched his hand.

Shiva winked.

Ifrit warmed his own drink.

Stray tapped dance vividly and wildly on stage as Palidors whistled overhead. Most of the Espers talked, ate, and continued with demonstrating their magic.

One of the many recruited Golem guards 'stopped' two Espers getting out of hand. Maduin led the Imperial Forces also enjoying the party himself.

The Imperial forces set down Ragnaroks that guarded the gift table. Siren at the other end of the room played new music for everyone.

Crowds of Espers joined in party to celebrate the dawning of magic that occurred throughout the locations of the dream scape. The capital being no exception.

"Maduin leads the Imperial March and Seraphim is Master of Aspectivists today. Where could they be?"

"Message from the Revival Room." An Esper appears in front of the table.

"Go ahead."

"To the Grand Elders. Carbunkle is awake. He says Seraphim joined him."

Ramuh floated up. "What? That means she's still out there. Get the Imperial and Palidor Patrols on it."

"We can recall Kirin from the Room." Siren said next to Ramuh. "Kirin has already remedied Carbunkle's situation."

"Yo, yo. Whose the coolest cat around? Speak up 'cause I don't hear a sound." Stray made his way over to the table dancing and singing all over.

"Losers say 'what', Stray." Siren said concentrating.

"What?" Stray looked to Siren. The entire Capital Circle laughed because Siren increased the volume of their conversation to be heard over the city.

Ramuh's table stopped laughing. "We're going to excuse ourselves, Ramuh." Three other Grand Elder's said previously sitting at the large circular table. "We'll get started pin-pointing Seraphim and Maduin."

Ramuh nodded missing the enjoyment of Siren and Stray performing together. Kirin wept privately using her powers to hide the tears.

"You could cause a downpour with those." The old man smiled. "I know. Mr. Thunder and Lightning here has forgotten how to cry too."

Kirin didn't respond.

"I'm sure they're happy where ever they are." He looked out. Strands of light from the multicolored sun bended on the ocean of the dream scape

"Remember that time you found a young one within seconds using Scan. It's still the fastest."

Ramuh turned to Kirin.

"You've brought so much hope in us all young to old, old to young. I know you miss those you care about deeply."

Ramuh paused. The party had begun dancing to the beat of Siren and Stray. Kirin kept watch wondering why Ramuh still paused. The Sun reached its zenith when the Espers fun bloomed in full sway.

Kirin reached for Ramuh who remained motionless. Kirin's aura glowed signaling peril. Kirin called out unable to move.

Siren and Stray dropped a beat or two. The crowd followed. In surprise they stopped too. Some Espers continued to dance without the music. Others felt awe towards the table.

"It could be too late to save them."

Maduin's eyes widened. "Do you feel that? Now!" He dived off the cliff with her towards the waterfall. Seconds later a geyser from below blew the grove into dirt and rubble.

"What could it be?" She balanced her flight with him in the sky.

"A dream quake!" The party-goers yelled. The entire dream scape began to tremor. The Espers went to full alert now.

Maduin watched the falls repressively shattering from the cliffs. "We're not going to make it!" He shouted over the cacophony roar. Maduin concentrated holding her close.

He held her head against his shoulder watching a tidal wave head towards them. He only had seconds to think releasing a force of light and fire.

The tidal wave struck drowning out the sound of Maduin repelling the water. He spun downwards exiting the wave, relaxing his power, and catching his breath. He noticed tidal waves fly through the air traveling ever which way.

Palidor fought the ferocious wind trying to navigate the turbulent currents. "Hold on everyone!" Palidor dived away from a tornado that appeared near them in the sky.

"Ahh! I wanna go home!" A young passenger clutched Palidor.

From below Palidor noticed a rising plate of water. Palidor focused on an area of water. A hole broke apart leading a passage through it. Palidor cast slow on the tides ascent.

Palidor navigated safely through the tunnel. The passengers in awe at all the water surrounding them. Palidor broke through the last part back into the windy sky. The water plate broke up.

The large tornado crushed the water that rained in all directions. More tornadoes began to form with whirlpools beginning in the ocean below. Palidor noticed another water plate come from the side.

"Lets get out of here, now." Palidor renewed haste to outrun the water. The water began to catch up.

"I'm not out of tricks. This isn't my first natural elemental attack." Palidor hasted below up. He shot up to avoid the water curtains width side. Palidor rose ten feet about the top length side of the plate to notice its density.

The storm surrounded them with two lights of hope. "I see something over there." A passenger pointed into the darker side of the storm.

"There's others out here." Palidor noticed it too. "We have to help them."

Maduin coughed up moisture. She used her abilities to stabilize them. They kept did their best to survive with their bodies soaked.

"Did you feel that?" Maduin said. "Magic."

"Yes." She noticed it too. "A person's magic!"

They flew away from the next wave with someone on their trail. They heard shrills and whistles through the wind turning around to spot it.

"Palidor!" Maduin cried. He helped her onto Palidor's back in seconds with the other passengers. They all huddled from the storm.

"This is the worst one I've ever seen." Maduin motioned to the storm.

"You're right, Maduin." Palidor looked about. "We'll need to work together to get out of this alive."

The party-goers at port towns headed for the hills to avoid the floods using their magic. The towns more inland took to the air to avoid the quake.

"The quake had to happen today when we set it all up." An Esper complained at his ruined decorations. Another shock hit the town causing an arc of energy.

The Revival Rooms and Imperial Golems stood sternly to deflect the quake. Energy towers around the towns warped to locations disrupting discerning magic.

"It's so strong and long. What's going on?" Someone asked with their voice ringing hollow. The clouds and water waves in the sky blocked out the sun.

Four Espers witnessed the multi-colored sun from a frozen state. The epicenter of the quake opened into a dark hole sucking them in until the quake ended.

Inside they viewed the entire aspects of the dream scape. Bismark flying from ocean to ocean. Espers on land fleeing. Others in the air trying to stay safe.

At the other end of the singularity laughter echoed when all turned black. "More for our collection." Came a distant voice.

"We survived the quake, but it abducted Ramuh, Siren, Stray, and...Kirin." The Imperial Guard reported to the remaining Grand Elders.

"Their loss will be felt by all in the dream scape" Everyone received the news from another Siren. Palidor and Maduin watched the sun descend under the calm ocean from a distant cliff.

"I know they're out there somewhere." Maduin looked sharply. "I won't rest until they're found. I should have been there."

"Don't blame yourself, Maduin." Palidor lifted Maduin by floating him like a weight has been lifted.

"The damage is considerable and we need to prepare for aftershocks." Maduin encouraged them.

After a while, they left the cliff to head home. Golem used his strength to hold up doorways allowing young Espers to escape destroyed houses. Golem also used his powers to fix roadways.

Shiva used her cure powers to aid the injured. Ifrit kept the shelter less warm. The Palidors searched for the missing while Maduin led the Imperial Force to keep the dream scape in order.

They put out hazard signals to warped homes, landscapes, and other locations dangerous after the quake. Maduin came upon a large cave that appeared from the dreamquake. He though he saw a fading light from within.

"I wonder what's this about?" Maduin studied the surroundings. "Maybe it's..."

Maduin took a long though.

"Maybe the rumors are true." He halted the rest of the guard. "Lets see."

"Wahh!" A bolt repelled Maduin about twenty feet. "It's the seal of Ramuh to the cave entrance. Either way I'm going to report it."

Maduin ordered several guards to stand watch. Others patrolled the surrounding area while Maduin ordered two guards to follow him. They soon warped away to the Grand Elders.

"Ramuh felt not to involve us with it." A Grand Elder in the private chamber declared.

"But why?" Maduin sat humbly before them. "Do we Espers need to keep secrets...um..I mean..."

"There's no wisdom like Ramuh's." Another Grand Elder mentioned ignoring Maduin's hesitation.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the quake?" Maduin looked at them all.

"Even we don't know everything..." Someone said.

"...We have some nice speculation though."

They all murmured to one another.

"Since Ramuh is absent we'll take the steps necessary to unseal the cave entrance."

"...Once we determine that is is safe."

Days after the quake most of the dream scape has recovered. Teams accounted for everyone with only minor repairs of the dream scape remaining.

"Only a few more hours until the seal is dissolved." A Grand Elder announced to Maduin and other vital people present in the opulent private chamber.

"The other Elders and I have created a barrier only letting a select few to investigate."

"For safety reasons."

Many voiced their opinions.

"You have been selected for the journey ahead."

"It leads outside the dreamscape."

"I'm not sure what Ramuh planned with this-although he is gone we shall leave no stone unscanned no matter what lies ahead." Someone said.

"This secret comes as a complete shock to us."

"We're usually informed about the entire dream scape."

"But the fact we didn't know means anything is possible."

End of Chapter Four.


	5. Intrigue

The Esper World

Chapter Five - Intrigue

The Grand Elders delivered another message to the chamber. The Grand Elders decided on route for the discussion to take today. After all, Espers of all walks, flying, teleporting, had to take some part in it.

"This chamber has discussed traveling to other worlds before." An Esper conveyed at a podium in front of maps and charts of different regions. He opened a book. "Will we discover it out there or more at home? Most of us object for our required presence here in this world."

"It's more exciting to discover something new." A prominent member said.

"...Or there might be grave peril ahead." Someone said too. "After the Warring Triad was sealed with us."

The Esper on the stage behind the podium tapped. "Then an expedition is what we'll need. Anyone here brave enough?"

After a few seconds of silence someone else stood. "I think we need three days to discuss it with our families after the vote." Several Espers peered at windows at people flying by. Others discussed the matter in their seats.

"Our deliberating has been short, but lets take five minutes before concluding." Tap, Tap.

Someone exited the side door near the map flashing a foreign object at the Aspectivist. The individual looked at a part of the map.

The Aspectivist watched the individual leave with a colorful shell-like object. The Aspectivist smiled during his joining with other members of the chamber.

"Someone we don't know is how often you say yes or no to the Grand Elders, Aspectivist."

The Aspectivist contemplated in the crowd before saying. "I bring this chambers recommendations to them. You know I also break the tie to the all ten Grand Elders."

"Deciding explorers for journeys of great lengths receives no abstains." Someone near the side wall said.

Some chamber members nodded to one another.

"Even if we're approved to leave doesn't mean anyone's willing." The speaker pointed outside.

"Whatever this chamber decides I'm sure I'll make a good recommendation either way. In four minutes I await a representative from each region." The Aspectivist announced.

"You always go around?" Someone uttered.

"Simply with a smile and hope. I don't want to influence anyone too goodly."

The crowd chuckled as the Aspectivist moved to the next one.

"What supplies are we going to take?" Someone read a magical manuscript.

"How much magic is involved?"

The chamber discussed the difficulty with mixing magic in vast moving machines.

"What about the Renegades?"

"They're probably all hiding."

"Will the places we go be friendly?" Someone spoke louder than normal.

"We need to talk to the Aspectivist."

The Aspectivist floated up to the second floor balcony overseeing the audience to private individuals observing the chamber. The sound of deliberation trailing the Aspectivist.

Nine individuals talked among one another. Within thirty seconds eight of them left leaving a cloaked gentle Esper at front center of the balcony.

"This is your first time viewing this chamber." The Aspectivist landed in the seat behind the figure that startled. "Don't worry. That's why I'm Aspectivist. Also an expert on behavior."

The figure studied the air inside the chamber.

"A tad shy you are." The Aspectivist rubbed his chin. "I'm intrigued. There's actually a split chamber now from what I can tell."

"Medon." The figure suddenly said.

"I don't think that's your name." The Aspectivist began to appear beside the figure who turned his shoulder.

"I'm from the Medon system here." The figure enhanced an area of the map out on stage allowing them to view it up close on the balcony.

"You came all the way from that system?" The Aspectivist squinted to the other corner. "Why. How did you get here? What's there?"

The cloaked figure stared at the map before suddenly responding.

"Go to Medon."

The Aspectivist studied the map again.

"It's pretty remote. A red giant surrounded by a dark cloud ring."

The figure appeared a white gem from a vanish state.

"Many wonders and treasures lie await in Medon."

The figure dropped the treasure on the fine red seat next to the Aspectivist.

"I'll definitely mention this to the Grand Elders." The Aspectivist said with a tad of delight.

"Take this map." The figure held a map in hand upwards. "I'm convinced Medon is the first place to visit."

"There's closer places, but we'll see."

The Aspectivist took the map with a reassured grip.

"There's also interesting stories too..." The figure began a magical image in the air.

The crowds rhythm below the two on the balcony echoed soft.

"About half the time is over." An Esper headed for her seat.

"The Aspectivist is probably deep in thought about this."

"...And through the mountain canyon." The Cloaked Figure said. "A man mounted a dragon unveiling his tempered sword from the lava stone below."

The Aspectivist listened.

The Figure motioned. "Up into the crimson sky they went. Were they on a journey to slay their enemies or simply to present the master dragon with the fabled sword?"

The Figured caused sword like figures above the balcony to spin in mid-air. The Swords bended into wings of a materializing full fire elemental dragon.

The dragon emitted a silent screech before shrinking while circumventing the air. It finally disappeared over the figure.

"Below the smoke-lit sun beautiful statues of the progenitors stood for generations. A testament to the strength and courage of the inhabitants of Medon. To this day they build temples and monoliths of awe and greatness inspiring generations of inhabitants."

The Figured thought.

"But who else can they inspire? They know of their own greatness. Will friends descend from above to say hello? Our hero and dragon await head high and sword guiding."

Representatives below approached the stage.

"They're coming to you." The figure said. "They're coming to us-with questions and ideas. And to find new friends."

The Aspectivist floated down to the podium within seconds of the five minute mark. Tap, tap. "Call to the order the chamber on divinity travel. The representatives may speak."

The figured removed his cloak revealing his bright ruby eyes. He watched the Aspectivist nod and head shake on several occasions. The crowd grew weary about the even tally.

The figured sat forward as the last five representatives began. The vote dead even right now. Shake. Shake. Nod. Nod. Nod. The confirm committee at the center table certified the representatives had mentioned their affirmed decision prior to the tally.

With that...

"Yeah! Whoa traveling." The most enthusiastic of the crowd roared.

The Zoneseek up in the balcony vanished with a smile with ruby eyes brighter than ever.

Most of the room drowned out the cheers with applause. The representatives turned around to the chamber.

"The Representatives have passed the Div. Travel Measure by one vote. In a tie I cast the deciding vote." The Aspectivist tapped again.

Someone from the shake side stood. "Is this the Chamber of Unforeseen Situations?"

"There's always that possibility." The Aspectivist heard.

"Sure feels like it." The individual sat down.

"I know there's still a great deal of skepticism. I know we will embark upon spectacular ideas. Wonderful new friends await out there. I will deliver the vote to the Grand Elder's with enthusiasm and concern."

The applause ended. The representatives returned to their tables.

"Sooner or later we will discover wonderful new places. Until then this chamber is adjourned. We're all aware of the law if the Grand Elders fail to speak within the allotted time."

The chamber cordially dismissed itself. The Aspectivist took a drink observing the maps before peeking up to balcony.

"Daddy! Daddy! A young Esper shouted!" They jumped and twirled in mid-air. "You're home for a while."

"She's happy to see you." Her mother said watching them descend.

"An important chamber session ended. New ideas too."

"I sense adventure and mystery." The female Esper beamed.

"No secret now, we're going to explore."

Crowds of Espers gathered around listening posts.

"In minutes the Grand Elders will render their decision." A messenger announced. His voice heard by most of the dream scape

"I wonder what they'll decide." Most adults said along those lines.

"What's going on?" Came the kids.

Two Espers who had joined recently sat on a hill looking into space. The moon had turned last night beginning to reveal its far side becoming near. The multicolor sun lighting the moons different landscapes a dim rainbow.

The two looked in satisfaction. Naturally, they filtered out the light from their eyes. They also have dark vision. Besides the Sun and Moon the rest of the sky proved uneventful. Palidors along side other Espers had docked at listening posts and lighthouses.

At one listening post an Esper commented about the future data retrieved from all the new travels. A Kirin wondered about the new dangers.

Most had their thoughts trained at the coming decision. Many teenaged Espers flew about the cities lighting fixtures with magic to indicate the Elder's began to emerge.

"Here they come."

"According to my calculations they deliberated 46% longer than normal for a major decision like this." Carbunkle

spoke.

"Could this be the decision of a life time?" Someone else asked to themselves. "We're here taking part in history."

On the stage the Grand Elders floated down to platforms that illuminated when they landed there. Under them the platforms began to glow their general mood. It didn't reveal their decision though.

Soon the entire chamber lit up to signal the listening posts as they all gathered respectively. With one sudden gesture they looked towards the point. They had assembled in a V-shape five feet from another.

The Elders used their combined powers to change the path of the moon. Everyone watched the eclipse begin. The ground began to display a dazzling array of colors.

Soon, everyone experienced the full eclipse. Many in the dimness on the surface used their magic to keep their surroundings bright. Those on the eclipses terminator noticed spectacular dark rainbow patterns on the surface. The eclipse ended when an Elder spoke.

"With it's passing we've reached a decision."

The entire eclipse ended without a word. Applause erupted with some chatter.

"You know what this means." Someone said. "Without a word from the Elders means it's our decision."

"What happened someone asked to the Elders."

"We've always known the possibility of travel. We waited to see if you are ready."

The dreamscape heard.

"We don't oppose travel if you don't."

Moments later cheers erupted from a pandemonium of excitement. Espers flew up igniting magic fireworks in the sky. The moon creeping away overhead.

"I'm glad we're ready to travel again." A chamber member floated down the capital steps with her staff.

"It will take a few minutes for the news to reach the remote regions." A staff member looked ahead.

The gardens began changing color during their sway. Magic winds from the plains region near allowed the gusts to rule the sky.

"Glad you made it." A diplomat shook the hand of another Esper.

"Glad to be here." He responded back.

"You're here for business aren't you?"

"We're planning to travel again. I know you've declared neutrality over a century ago."

They began moving throughout the city.

"We across the sea remember first hand about the War of Magi. We want nothing to do with humans or anyone else but other Espers."

"We're exploring distant stars across the dream scape I'm sure there's no humans out there."

"Maybe so, but are we really ready?"

"Think of the new places out there?"

"Long ago we might have been more apprehensive. I'm sure there's a couple who'd want to go."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me I'm only a diplomat. This regions chamber will probably appoint an official emissary to the Grand Elders for the journey."

The two diplomats appeared on main street viewing the capital at the far end.

"I'll go ahead and inform them of your arrival." The resident diplomat said. "I've been told the local cafe makes a wonder magical berry twist."

He motioned to the left before walking straight ahead.

"Well, thank you and see you later." The foreign dignitary floated down the street towards the cafe.

He entered noticing a great deal of paintings on the wall. Espers enjoyed themselves in the cafe. The paintings

consisted of various people casting magic. Other paintings showed topography being bended to the will of strong magic users.

"Can I get you something?" Came a voice close to the diplomat. He looked over behind the counter realizing she threw her voice into his ear.

"Oh, yes. I was admiring the paintings. I'd like to get a berry twist..." He trailed off staring at her smile.

"Is that all?"

He stared some more.

"...Oh, yes..."

"Coming right up." She turned around using her magic to wove ingredients over mid-air like a clay pot. Her expertise created the most beautiful looking dessert.

"And it's finished." She tapped the glass warping the dessert to the table in front of him.

"How much?" He said.

"Don't worry about it we've been expecting you. It's very rare we get visitors."

He sat down at the table beginning his dessert. In moments someone appeared in the seat across from him.

"You." He said looking up at her.

"Oh, here's some flavorful napkins. It comes in a variety. Our newest one is peppermint."

He paid no attention to the napkins she set on the table.

"Have you been doing this for awhile?" He asked her.

"About a year. My parents wanted me to interact with others time to time. I'm a huge bookworm."

"Really. I'd know something about books being a foreign official."

The two began talking for some time.

"It's sad that the emeboe fish doesn't live very long." He said to her. She giggle from him suddenly changing the subject from how often a chamber member here uses the restroom.

"Thanks for coming all the way here." She put some of the napkins away.

"There's one other region like yours that's declared neutrality."

"I've read they're clear on the other side of the dream scape."

"Another diplomat has already been sent. You're lucky to get me."

"Why?"

"The other diplomat is stiff and serious." He sat forward in his chair.

"You're not a meta-morph are you?" She looked quizzically.

"No, we're separate individuals. We've worked together before."

"That's good. My break's almost up. I need to freshen up before starting again." She stood up from the table.

"OK, I'll talk to you later." He watched her vanish before turning to the door. In another second the other diplomat who greeted him walked in.

"I'd knew you'd be done right this second." He said. "I'm an uncanny time Esper."

"Helps when you're a diplomat." He said to him.

"The chamber has contacted several people. We're to attend."

"Then lets get going."

"Right. Warp!" The two disappeared.

The two diplomats appeared on a warp pad a hundred feet from the capital surrounded by a magical moat. In the misty water strands of magic overlapped creating sparks of color on the surface.

"We can enter through the main entrance across the stone bridge."

The two made it across the bridge passing several other Esper chamber members leaving. The two floated up the steps through the main door down the main hall.

"Welcome." A guard standing against the wall greeted them before the two entered the main chamber. Several others conversed waiting for them to arrive.

"Look who finally showed up." Someone said.

"There's no hurry summons." The capital diplomat said.

"I have been appointed the official emissary. I deserve a little more respect."

The two diplomats eyes squinted as the others came down the center aisle.

"Hello." The Aspectivist talked to the foreign diplomat. "Welcome to the capital. Have you enjoyed it here so far?"

"Yes, Aspectivist."

"Travel is an interesting intrigue. Only the eight others you see here came. Diplomats exempt of course."

"I've always wanted to explore beyond the dream scape despite our neutrality." Someone said.

"Might be a wild goose chase." Another said.

"The travel is completely voluntary." The Aspectivist led them towards the center of the chamber. "This mission has been designed to give each region an opportunity to share insight."

"A few of us here like the idea of an adventure." The pro traveler's said.

The others remained quiet before someone talked.

"Maybe I'll go on the next one. I'll stay to hear your plans." One of them said.

"Very well." The Aspectivist use his staff to create an image of space above the chamber.

"Nice map."

"Where to go first is a great question." The Aspectivist studied the map.

"Now that I think about it. I'd also like to know more before going out there?" Another one stepped back.

"You are losing the opportunity to be the first to investigate new places." Another said.

The one stepping back slightly shrugged.

"Is anyone else going to postpone?" The local diplomat turned to the others. After a little thought the rest agreed to go.

"There's still time to change your decision before all the preparations are made." The local diplomat turned everyone's attention to the star map.

Thousands of feet above the ground a magical apparatus installed into compartments. Someone approached the parts assembling throughout the compartments.

"Don't worry, sir. She'll be ready in no time. We have to install extra equipment for the long trips ahead."

"Good work. She'll take us to the stars and beyond."

"By the power of magic. We call upon the statues blessing. To see this ship off for a better tomorrow." An Esper broke a magic bottle across a large objects hull.

A little while ago on a distant island travelers had passed through forest thicket entering a field to a mountain temple. From overhead the husband, wife, and two older children heard the sound of an excited dream scape

"Here it is, kids." The father gestured towards the temple. "You're old enough now to know the truth."

"What is it?" The oldest child viewed the temple.

The husband and wife held one another smiling within a magic aura.

"Warp!" The wife said.

The family appeared on a large stairway deep within the temple. Faint light shown through the cracks and lines upon on the walls. The entire temple created of magically stoned rock faintly lit that way.

"Is it spooky, kids?" The father began leading them up the stairs.

The kids began to follow looking around at the hallway. The wife created water out of thin air to provide drink for everyone before catching up with them.

Another minute deeper into the temple a light from a mountain ledge opening became visible. Across the wind, the family heard talk of future travelers among the other Espers.

"We're almost there. Right down this hall." The father led his family down a hall with writing and pictures on the walls. The father and wife described the events of the war of magi to their children.

"We fled to this world from the human world. They value power as much as we do." The wife said.

"We've all been here ever since. Will humans and Espers co-exist peacefully again one day?" The father began approaching a door.

"OK, we're here...I'll open the door." The father touched the stone studying the properties.

"What's in there?" The youngest asked.

"You'll see." The father began to glow. He concentrated closing his eyes. Within moments a smooth sound emanated from somewhere behind the wall. The door began to slide open from the center into both sides of the wall.

On the other side the family noticed a fork in the road of two circular tunnels that surrounded a large room. The father discontinued glowing to catch his breath.

"Daddy!" The youngest one ran over hiding behind him.

"All right. Here we go." The father used his power to float his child onto his shoulders for a ride.

"Ready everyone?" The father began forward.

The child's mom held hands together causing a loving glow of magic. They began floating behind their father. The family appeared through a side entrance.

Floating crossed-leg on the ground, other Esper-folk meditated around three statues in a large circular room with two entrances. The family entered on the left side.

An attendant near the statues greeted them.

"Welcome." The slender golden winged Esper whispered. "You finally brought your kids how nice. Many residents of all walks of the dream scape come to this temple of the gods of magic."

The two young children listened.

"Our progenitors left an every lasting gift." The attendant flew towards the top. "When you leave here you'll feel better than you ever have."

The attendant noticed the family smile taking a spot in the crowd below. Above the three statues a single ray of light focused equidistant within the center of the statues. The statues aligned separately from one another creating a triangle.

The oldest child of the family saw darkness seeking within it purity of soul. An unnoticed aura emanated from every meditating Esper.

The youngest vanished floating upwards towards the statue. The young one looked in awe at the others glowing below. The attendant had moved off to another part of the temple.

The young one stared at a goddess face to face. Inside of its eye an implosion occurred. The young one saw two men enter the temple. Espers fled as a middle-aged man and an older man with flying men entered the temple.

"Wah!" The child reappeared flying to the family.

The family consoled their child about the vision. That many strange things occur around the statues even visions of the truth. Was their any meaning in it?

"We ask for your blessing and clarity of spirit." The father said to the statues. "Guide us to peace."

The temple shrunk as the view panned away from it. The bird traveled across the land from the deep blue sea today. It arrived in the city flying over the buildings noticing a tower in the distance.

From the clock tower in the capital a figure watched the celebration subside down below. The figures eyes glowed before disappearing from the bell tower as birds flew by. The bells gonged as the figure passed between the moon and the sun towards a dark-red star.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Fire Play

The Esper World

Chapter Six - Fire Play

Through crackling flames in a fireplace a face appeared with a poker for the wood. A young Esper sat on the couch drinking her hot chocolate. A week after the decision to prepare for travel the days grew cold.

"Don't worry I'll handle the fire." Ifrit motioned his son aside to increase the photon level of the flames. Of all the Espers, Ifrit collected the most metallic objects.

"Why were they all here today?" His son let go of the poker that floated into the stand.

"The Aspectivist gathered up the crews that volunteered to explore." Ifrit spoke exhaling vapor. "We've already sent some to nearby locations. We need a good team for several months of exploring."

"Are you going to go, daddy?" She turned on the couch.

A sly smile began for Ifrit. "You know what mommy will do."

Another camp fire of Chanting Espers roared in a distant grove. Each one concentrated on the flames gaining visions within. Mostly of their families and natural phenomenon.

"Come magic to the fire and flame us! Come magic to the fire and flame us!" A woman sung in the night sky.

The flames audience sparked aglow at the heat entrenching them. The flames rekindled their powers and spirit as elsewhere she begun again.

"Roar and ricochet, ward of fiery wrath, take my toll with this staff!" She motioned.

"Here we go. Fire 3!" From the night sky little dots fell to the land around them. Ifrit, Shoat, Tritoch, and Maduin witnessed the pits ignite.

"Tonight we celebrate fire to rejuvenate the land." Ifrit lifted his arms.

"Come fire be our passion and guide to lead us into new realms." Tritoch studied the flames.

Siren manipulated the vibration of the fires causing them to take shapes and dance. Soon the fire jumped from torch to torch throughout the pit campgrounds to an amazing fire show.

On the roof of the lighthouse that illuminated magic life a good ways into the ocean, Palidor adjusted the shape of the light to resemble fire. He looked to the nearby forest knowing about the occasion from the illuminated trees.

The moon had raced further away from the planet. Its multicolored surface breaking part of the crimson sky. The land continuing to burn.

Upon the moons return with the sun the next morning the dream scape never knew of the party last night. The Espers respected the dream scape to douse and repair the campsites of fire pits all throughout.

Small traces of steam rose from the pit areas. The empty campground resembled a desolate land within a lonely tree line.

Early risers congregated at the north square of Ifrit's town preparing warp signals, food, and other provisions for the journey.

"I'm sure it's enough." The guild master recorded on a magic tablet the supplies before him within tents and crates.

"The others are late. No matter. It'll be some time before we're back." Ifrit took count of the current group designated for the journey.

"We're going out further than anyone in history. Early reports state that its smooth sailing. No sign of Odin." A party member admitted. Each of them surveyed the supplies.

"Excellent. As you know I'll be leading this group." Ifrit enhanced his voice over a red string through the air allowing his group to hear him.

Ifrit noticed everyone to say. "Unicorn the medic. Carbunkle our navigator. Shoat for security. We're being sent two researchers and representatives from other districts. Did I forget anyone?"

"Yeah, me." Someone else approached. "Sorry to be late you know but an Esper's gotta get his sleep."

"Oh, you're Maduin's son."

"You got it, Frit." A muscular younger-looking Maduin with pale and turquoise fur strode into the square. An attractive male Esper with innocent round eyes.

"You're also the youngest to partake on this trip." Ifrit said.

"Graduated near the top of my class last year. I still keep in shape physically and mentally."

"Then this trip should be perfect to test your abilities." Shoat talked in a deep passive voice still enjoying breakfast from a table near by.

They went about completing the tasks of preparing to leave during the morning. The first few minutes dealt with organizing the supplies. The next hours involved discussion and goodbye to loved ones.

"The Maduin's always manage to impress." She said to him at the edge of the meeting square behind a tree. She brushed her hand on his chin. He led her around the tree pointing out to the ocean.

"We will return to the planet the day before the awakening. Our child is waiting for us."

Someone tossed a large lava ball at Ifrit catching it easily. "Here!" Shaudan took it with both hands in a sturdy stance while playing pass the magic.

"What did they teach you?"

Shaudan, Maduin's son, only smiled. Minutes later they climbed in.

The traveler's looked back one last time to the crowd at the square magically waving goodbye. The travelers passed the rainbow clouds towards the lower atmosphere leaving the morning behind.

Near the tail a magical apparatus bestowed on the space craft. Esper teams manipulated energy arcs of different colors.

"Wow, my first time." Shaudan stood on the upper level mentioning it to the chief. "It seems so small now since I was a kid crawling throughout all the intricate tunnels."

"This comet is specially designed for a long trip. You have the best magicians at your service." The chief checked a smaller colored hole in the wall.

"I'm heading to the bridge sir." Someone said to the chief.

"Very well."

"Wait for me!" Shaudan raced for that person. He spoke a word before disappearing.

"I'm trying to save us energy." Shaudan stopped right before it.

"Don't worry the ship recharges itself. Using it over and over again won't break us." Chief began fixing a strand on the wall.

"Thank you, Chief." Shaudan entered the pad. "Warp!"

Shaudan's vision blurred for a moment before total darkness ensued. Seconds later the light appeared with a view of a dazzling image of outer space and a ringed giant system. He appeared onto a bridge warp pad.

Many others checked light strands and holes throughout the ship. The grand view screen revealed what lie ahead of them.

"Oh, good. Shaudan I'm glad you came to the bridge. Would you magi the guidance."

Carbunkle disappeared from the navigational control to reappear on a visitors seat. Carbunkle nodded for the break in duty.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Shaudan floated down to his seat in front of a multicolored pad switches. He had descended from a pad on the ships port side inside the magnificent bridge-structure.

"How's the apparatus drive room?" The leader turned to Shaudan.

"Yeah, great." Shaudan took to his duties.

"The experts and researchers are all in a conference." The leader remarked. "I'm sorry there's been no trace of Seraphim out here." He turned to Carbunkle.

"Yo, ho, ho it started minutes ago." Another person went bounding around the bridge. Everyone looked as he danced on the ceiling. His arms wiggled in a handstand.

"Are you..." Shaudan began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The ships entertainment an-newer." He announced looking down. He suddenly dropped down about fifty feet with ease.

"I have no idea whose idea it was to disguise the ship as a comet. I thought the first checkpoint outpost was doomed when I first saw this approaching us." He twirled many colors breaking into strings and resembling.

"Once we pass beyond the third checkpoint after this ringed giant we're on our own." The leader stood up to address the rest of the bridge distracted by the entertainer. "I wasn't given details why we're headed to this particular system. But as you know they're counting on us again."

On cue everyone returned to their duties. The entertainer wove a magical flute out of thin air. The magically created gravity holding everything in place. He began to play an exploratory tune.

The energy from the entire ship picked it up. It played everywhere and came on time during an important decision during the conference.

"Is that Siren's son?" Someone asked in the astrophysics room. Palidor's daughter listened up. "The note needs more epicness." She commented to her staff members. She used her station to alter the harmonics of the rhythm decreasing it. And trying to match a parallel with the ship.

"This ship is well-disguised as a comet so Odin and other dangers avoid us. We've planned emergency routes and brought enough supplies in case of a crisis." The quartermaster announced on intercom over the ship. For some Espers in noisy locations the sound magically wove into floating words.

From down a magical swirling tunnel darker Espers marched to the quartermaster to report the ships status. "No problems, we've done a thorough search."

"Very good. This is the longest trip in history. We can't be too prepared."

The youngest member of the committee commented in the back of the enthusiastic group. "I didn't know about the advanced battle tactic Vanish then Doom."

A tighter member replied. "It's the oldest trick in the book and banned from magic tournaments." The crowd of ten members dispersed into many directions of the ship towards their offices.

After several hours of the crew getting to know the ship, they congregated at the most forward part of the ship. A large banquet room.

The passengers took their seats before the crew members that addressed one another. The tables attached to the deck in the opulent chamber with a colorful dim hum.

"A toast to the finest traveler's of the dream scape-new, experienced, friends, strangers." The captain used float to pass fancy drinks to his senior staff while everyone else drank out of good drink cups. The usual comments also floated about among the passengers.

The trained crew's hearing picked up on some of the interesting comments. Is our ego too big? How much magic went into this ship? That sort of thing.

"But I followed your recipe to the letter?" The chef remarked to the first officer. "It's actually from our new helmsman. Don't worry it's good I thought there was too much salt too."

The flamboyant chef and officers parted in back of the room while people gathered in the front. A window of stars passed by as married couples danced front and center of the banquet room.

First started out to a slow beat by Siren's daughter playing a harp in the very front. The ships speed increased with the first officer now on the bridge. Siren's daughter's music also increased. The dancers moved faster.

The banquet room's passengers all stayed to enjoy the music. Most had finished eating. Many knew about the edible dishware also able to be dissipated by a simple magic command.

"My mag, my sun, today we play huh huh huh huh hun. For me my dark caster you are romantically sweet. The time is fine for our meet." She played faster on her harp. The ship accelerated with the waves of euphoria.

The Espers couples danced in a lavish blanket of magic similar to nebula and forming stars that the comet passed. The music and ship reached full intensity to where inside and outside the ship became a spectacular light show.

When the Esper couples danced on the deck lightning roots cascaded under the floor. Outer space now a magnificent crescendo of colors. She continued to play into the harmony among the dazzling array of motion surrounding her.

After several minutes the danced became a more serious finishing tone. "A voyage of prosperity and clarity. Let our imagination and love come true-." She finished.

Shaudan returned from some of his food not agreeing with him. He walked down a table aisle to notice her through the finished dancers.

He sat down to desert to look away as she looked in his direction playing a soothing note. The illumination of the room rose back to normal taunting the stars passing by outside.

"OK, there." The table officer leaned towards him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Shaudan went back to normal.

"I have perfectly good cure spells. I'd prefer to use them to improve the champagne." The rest of the table chuckled. Shaudan mostly ignored as he caught her leaving the front for a side door.

He sat for a moment to press his hands together. He sat up calmly heading the opposite direction of her. The table officer opened the champagne bottle to distribute for the table. Nothing happened.

He inspected the bottle carefully as someone pointed above him. The contents of the bottle ending up all over the officer.

"What I can't use my magic to get it off." He tried.

"It looks like you need the help." Unicorn's head sparkled.

"Who was that guy?" The officer looked to Shaudan leaving the room.

"One of the top players of magic tournaments he said to me." A female Esper answered.

Shaudan warped to the other side of the banquet room alone. She floated away down the hall. Shaudan used his magic to walk on the tall ceiling. She turned a corner to run into the morale officer.

"Howdy do. That show was fantastic. I have it recorded in 3D."

"Thank you...I'm really tired..."

"Don't worry. I can refresh you with my own song and a dinner in my room. Whoa, what...noo!" He bolted down the corridor yelling for her to run. A giant spider cuddled the ceiling corner behind her.

She turned around to almost bump into another person. "Oh...was something going on?" She patted her mouth to someone turning the corner.

"Well, why I don't know." He suddenly appeared. Everyone's afraid of spiders.

"I keep running into people after the performance. I'd like to go to sleep." She insisted.

"Anywhere on the ship and you can tell it brought the house down." Shaudan held out his hand. "Did you want to warp with me?" He flicked his wrist.

She smiled.

After some time traveling the distance between checkpoints lengthened. Other than normal ship operations and phenomenon recordings the rest of the trip felt uneventful. Even after months of preparing they have no idea what adventure lies ahead.

"The bridge will be in constant contact with the meteorite ships." Shaudan said to her before entering one. "We'll be back soon. We got our orders in the conference an hour ago."

She pressed forward on the corner of the tunnel intersection watching him catch up with the others. She breathed gently in her gaze of meteorites breaking the dark mist within red sunlight.

"We are to turn back at any sign of danger." The lead pilot said to the other meteorites. "The bridge is unable to scan the planet."

"Should we have investigated the other planets?" Someone asked.

"It's gravity was barely detectable. If it's not something natural than I don't know what."

"I wonder what's there." Shaudan asked from his meteorite.

"Stay in formation, Shaudan." The lead pilot requested.

"I lost control." Came Shaudan's voice over.

"Here too." Someone else said.

The lead pilot tried to call for help. There crafts still descending into the lower atmosphere. They all realized all communication had been cut off.

"As we predicted the energy disturbance of the atmosphere interferes with communication." An officer said to the Captain. "Same with our probes."

"I have to check on something. Keep me advised." The Captain went for his office.

On the upper level the quartermaster watched it all from above. Someone came in through a door and nodded to the quartermaster in their passing.

The Captain watched a magical 3D image floating above his desk of the planet. He took notes to distinct patterns in the atmosphere of the planet trying to determine anything.

The room glowed momentarily. "Come in." The Captain said. "Oh, you again."

"Yes, Emissary Relja to the Grand Elders. The other one is embarking on your first expedition to this place."

"We knew we'd lose contact with the ships. As far as responsibility I've come to realize the Grand Elder's have a special interest with this mission."

"That could be true, Captain. What's more mysterious than an unknown red giant in the middle of nowhere?"

"I've had my share of mysteries in my lifetime." The Captain took special note of the image. He turned it off paying full attention to the burly lion-like Ambassador.

"There's been plenty of objections with the state interfering with expeditions. Too much bureaucracy." The lion said clearly.

"Some places we've been are best left alone. I know of races terrified of our abilities."

"Understandable."

"Did you feel something was out of place at that particular checkpoint."

"Not really."

"Usually the place is bustling with activity and the Commander is always talking about renouncing some of his powers."

"People change."

"That's the only thing out of place this time in all my years."

"Your Esper types intuition is well-earned."

"As is your brevity with me."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The life of an ambassador."

"I wonder if anyone's alive on this planet."

"Maybe."

"In 12 hours we are to send a strong search team if they don't report back."

"I have a feeling they'll receive a warm welcome and have a grand time."

"How can you be sure Ambassador."

The Lion smiled. "I'll send them your regards. I need control of this ship."

Golem appeared out of thin air Stopping the Captain ready to cast. The Lion put a band around the Captain's head. The Lion rested the captain on the couch in a stop state. Golem and the Lion left the office sealing the Captain in.

I hope we make it out of this. The lead pilot thought. "I wonder if the rest are all right?" He said aloud.

"Yes, sir." Came a voice.

"Yeah, communications back. Everyone report in."

"Pretty smooth atmospheric cloud cover."

'Whoa, what is that." The meteorites glowed in the reddish sky of the planet. The sun a pale dot through the clouds. Below lay floating towers, temples, and megalithic monuments.

An entire civilization dominated by lava flow and smoke. In the distance a large lava fall fell onto mountains below a large complex structure. The meteorites descended carefully onto a platform on an inconspicuous marble slab.

"I've determined it's breathable outside."

"It's about time we've landed." The Ambassador interrupted over the communications. "This is one for the books."

The fifteen of them exited the meteorites to stand on the pad. The surroundings even more grandiose from there.

"Hello, as an official ambassador we've come to establish a dialogue for further discourse." The Ambassador announced out loud. The churning of lava below them through a fire aqueduct responded.

"Is this place deserted?" Someone else asked.

"I don't think so." Shaudan replied stepping closer.

"Someone could fly around and scout." The leader recommended stretching with a couple others.

"The that won't be necessary." A voice from below spoke. The marble slab in front of them transformed into a doorway twenty in length and width above the guests. Someone stepped out.

"It's probably been a long journey. We've been expecting your arrival."

The guests looked at one another.

"Don't be alarmed. Consider this our first official contact."

"Who else knows of this?" The leader inquired.

"I don't know. I've had one contact." The hooded gentleEsper floated closer.

The leader looked back to their Emissary. The Emissary gave a transparent sign that is the truth.

"If everyone comes this way we can work out the details inside." The hooded Esper vanished.

Everyone made ready to leave. A voice came from the air. "I know it sounds pretty cliche.

The Emissary followed behind the pilot leader. Shaudan and Shoat walked side by side down a long tunnel of unknown marble etchings. After usual concerns for the origin of the place they all warped through a huge warp pad ending up in the center of a large circular temple.

They stood at the top of the temple with large columns holding up the roof. The entire surroundings viewable by all. More magnificent structures of temples and constructs with lava flowing out of them to a lava ocean. No steam presented itself with the feeling as comfortable as a warm day.

The hooded Esper walked forward, vanished, then appeared in a stone seat of a rising table out of the floor. Enough seats for everyone surrounded the table with two extra vacant seats.

"I'm not surprised by your decision." The host looked around at them all. "Only your security officer declined food. You may return to your ship at any time."

The Emissary pointed out. "There's so much to learn here though. I want to stay."

"I'll send one of my pilots up to establish communications." The lead pilot said.

"We've been doing this for thousands of years. This is pretty typical. We've never needed to send out magic signal ourselves." Zoneseek let down the hood.

"Return in precisely two hours, we'll depart then. The experts on our ship may return for a formal meeting." The lead pilot nodded to another pilot.

Zoneseek also nodded as two others like him appeared next to him in the empty seats. Shaudan followed the pilot. "To everyone else, my two associates here will show you to your rooms and help your tour the place. They may answer questions too."

The went through the pleasantries with Shaudan catching up. He told Zoneseek that we wanted to deliver a message to someone on their ship through the pilot returning there. Zoneseek pointed to the tunnel to where everyone else entered.

The guest Espers had separate rooms next to one another. The majestic rooms contained large windows viewing a great aspect of the world. Several dozen substructures floated in the sky holding up a complex lava fall system.

After almost an hour of talking among one another in the Emissaries room, an associate came knocking on the door. "You've read our history and had time to discuss issues."

"Wow, Bahamut really saved this place." Shaudan stated floating up from his magical seat. "You've been saying this whole time, Ifrit."

"Someone must be jealous." Shoat looked to Ifrit staring out to the lava. "You didn't make lead pilot for nothing."

"Before you depart Bahamut would like to wish you off. He's never had visitors such as yourselves before."

"We'd all be honored." Ifrit came from the window.

Ifrit with his group readied to leave again.

"Excuse me, Shaudan." The other associate said for the door before they left. "You got a message back from your ship. The pilot is in the main meeting room."

"Go on ahead, Ifrit. I'll catch up." Shaudan went with the other associate. The other associate led Ifrit and the others to another large warp pad.

Shaudan entered the large meeting room again. The waves of lava still roaring silently all around. He sat at his seat from the first meeting and waited in the empty room.

After several minutes Zoneseek appeared in a chair across from Shaudan. Shaudan continued to look in the same direction. Zoneseek began to glow.

"If you'd all take your seats Bahamut will be here quickly." The associate went off as Shoat, Ifrit, the Emissary,

and the others sat in marble chairs in a medium sized room on a cliff.

"OK, you don't have to pretend. I can see you."

"Ah, Shaudan. You have those exceptional eyes that can see through invisibility."

"The men of our tribe get great senses. The women gain phenomenal strength. I answered that question." Shaudan hid his fierce countenance. "You weren't quiet honest about one of Ifrit's questions. You know what that is..."

Zoneseek's eye's glowed. "It would have been easier to trap you my boy. But I want to have some fun." Zoneseek spun around as a magic barrier covered all exits. Shaudan sprung to the ceiling from his seat.

Back at the tower cliff Ifrit and friends heard a noise before the seats grew arms holding them in place on the marble seat.

"Whoa, what gives!" A pilot said.

"I can't move or use my powers I just tried to warp." Another one said.

"Oh, my. Oh, my. Let me go!" The Emissary shouted. The seats turned into slab tables holding the Espers appendages out. The growl of something big approaching.

"The question was what happened to your other guests..." Shaudan held out his magical staff in the air horizontally catching an energy arc from Zoneseek.

"A few of them put up a fight like yourself, Shaudan. I have the feeling you'll be the best opponent I've ever faced."

"Cocky there?" Zoneseek forced Shaudan to the ground they twisted and twirled staff maneuvers. Zoneseek flashed green protecting against most of the magic generated.

Shaudan used his eyes to notice a shift in momentum. He caught Zoneseek trying to warp right behind him.

Both of their staffs repelling one another. After several more tricks and the lava enjoying the fight, Shaudan began gasping right over the meeting table. Zoneseek approached.

In front of the prisoners a larger than life dragon rose from below. "I am Bahamut, King of Medon here. It looks like tasty visitors for me."

"Are you trying to start a war?" Ifrit looked to the dragon's eyes.

"Is this the best you have of offer? To be caught so easily?"

"I am an official Emissary! We don't want any hostilities!"

Bahamut breathed fire into the sky right above them. "I don't like begging food. Why don't I start with you first."

"Why him, dragon face?" Shoat shouted.

The others began wiggling to get free.

"Hmm. A brave one." The prisoner's struggled. The dragon looked down at a screaming pilot. The dragon inhaled sucking in the pilot's life energy. The pilot's voice being sucked in as well. In about twenty seconds the mist remained on top of the table slab with a new glowing magicite shard.

After consuming another pilot, Bahamut turned to the Emissary.

"Oh, no! Don't eat me! Please!"

The others struggled trying to get free.

"I have friends, hidden treasure, I even know...!

Bahamut opened up taking in the Emissary and his pleas. Bahamut eyed Shoat.

Shaudan guessed again at Zoneseek's movements. He found the right moment bashing Zoneseek in the side. Zoneseek warped to the ground. Shaudan tumbled in the air for it.

Rainbow sweat fell off a ducking Shaudan. "I haven't had to work out this hard since the championships."

Zoneseek slightly repaired his side holding it for a moment. "You struck me. That's a first."

Shaudan winked between the chairs over the table.

"I would have liked to know more about you. But it's too late." Zoneseek stood ready.

Bahamut stared directly at Shoat. Bahamut smiled when his mouth opened. Shoat began feeling a burning sensation on the inside. In moments a sharp pain filled his body before a new feeling approached. The grasp on his appendages had been destroyed.

He rolled off to the side staring at the dragon in the eyes. "Ah, what did you do! I'm blind!" Bahamut roared.

Shoat ran over freeing the others as the pilot returned alone blasting his friends free.

"We have fatalities." Ifrit rolled upwards into the air.

"I had to fight my way here. Our spy Shaudan gave us had enough time to find another way out. We can't stay."

Bahamut regained his focus to blast a large burst towards Ifrit.

"You guys watch out. I'll get it." Ifrit twirled around glowing amongst the debris saving everyone in a nuclear fusion blast tornado. The pilot dropped down warping them all off as Bahamut's blast obliterated the area.

"You guys get out. I need to save Shaudan." Ifrit told the others beginning in another direction.

"Yes, sir." Shoat and everyone else took off toward the pale red dot.

Shaudan's back smacked the floor sliding towards the edge of the temple. The magic barrier prevented his fall into the lava ocean below.

"You're finished. Die like an Esper." Zoneseek limped over. "My magic reserves are mostly depleted but you're out of everything.

Shaudan lied silent in almost a fetal position. He peek through one eye watching Zoneseek's slow approach.

I can't feel my body...is this really it?

Shaudan sat up with his back against the transparent magic barrier. He felt his own heat in front of him and behind him.

"Gotta get passed this magical barrier. Drain!" Ifrit created a hole in the transparent barrier. He headed down

the tunnel.

Zoneseek slapped Shaudan's staff away. Zoneseek used his magic to paralyze Shaudan before absorbing his life force through Osmose. Shaudan screeched thinking about his family and her on the Comet.

Ifrit raced through the tunnel towards a noise. He flew into the room. Zoneseek stood next to a magicite shard. Ifrit caught the afterimage of Shaudan's death.

"Why, you!" Ifrit's roar bounced off the walls.

"He put up a great fight my friend. Unfortunately I don't have enough strength to take you on as well." Zoneseek readied. "Did you get a warm enough welcome?"

Ifrit began to charge.

"Know this, there's some of us who don't trust the Grand Elders and the ones behind the scenes. It's all an interesting system if you know what I mean." Zoneseek closed his eyes right before Ifrit's attack landed. "Quick!"

"We can't wait any longer." The returning pilot said at the mouth of a misty cloud whole towards the pale red dot.

"Ifrit, sir!" Shoat pointed into the distance. Ifrit didn't hide the magicite in his ordering of them to flee. They calmly left in their ships back to the comet.

They landed at the aft bay as instructed by control. Ifrit and the others entered the magical apparatus drive room.

"Welcome back." The Chief said. "The quartermaster is a deck above us."

"We had a few fatalities down there." Ifrit stormed through.

"Same here." The Quartermaster heard from a tunnel. "We have the Elder's personal guard group here chasing down intruders all over the ship. We had an insider. Probably that large Ambassador."

"Where's the Captain?" Shoat inquired.

The quartermaster approached. "We haven't seen him for a while. Incapacitated or gone."

"Would it help to know that the intruders are fire-based maybe." Ifrit flew to the upper level.

"You need my code and the Captain's code on this mission to access the main magi-functions. That's why we're still here." The Chief hollered up to them.

Ifrit, Shoat, and a couple others headed into the ship. The crew took their posts trying to repair the damaged systems of the ship.

Most of the magical power emanated from a colorful spectral darkness. Ifrit passed through the main dining hall now in a huge mess. The planet below now a huge red ball like its star.

He had a premonition to peer up to the upper level as a strange figure peeked over. Ifrit watched that figure run thinking about what happened to Shaudan.

Hours later the Comet sped back home in record speed from an emergency drive system. The red planet guarded by enemy ships now.

Siren's daughter wept on her floating pillow bed looking at a picture of the magicite now in the magi-morgue. She ran out on the funeral.

Ifrit entered the room to comforted her about Shaudan's death. She remembered seeing him in the dining room for the first time before rising up playing a song for Ifrit.

End of Chapter Six.


	7. The Sealed Gate

The Esper World

Chapter Seven - The Sealed Gate

"It leads outside the dreamscape. Is this the one to the nasty human world?"

"I'm not sure what Ramuh planned with this."

"This secret comes as a complete shock to us. We thought it was completely sealed."

"We're usually informed about the entire dream scape."

"But the fact we didn't know means anything is possible."

"Sorry to cut you off here, but we could cut to the chase." Maduin floated about. "Fly."

"I command open!" Maduin's pendant shined parting the magical barrier to a dark cave mouth. Inside, Maduin and the officers marched towards another light source ahead.

"Help me!" Cried a female voice. Maduin bolted through the cave leading the officers. They entered the light appearing on a cliff in the clouds above the dream scape. Floating land masses circling the air separated them from another cliff hundreds of feet across the sky.

Towards the other side a woman clutched onto a tree on one of the masses. The plain had tilted perpendicular to the land below.

The first officer ran up. "Sir, I'll retrieve her."

"No." Maduin began. "You make sure you catch her if I fail." Maduin flew off the cliff edge for her. The tree branch gave away sending her down to the dream scape surface. Her hand reached out sliding across the smooth landscape before catching a root from another tree.

Maduin watched as the wind yanked him into an air loop. The air pressure pulled him towards the surface. It took some energy to use his tri-elemental barrier to snap himself free.

"This place impedes my Warp effect magics." Maduin tired using a spell.

Maduin pressed forward landing on the floating mass right before the dangling woman. She lost her strength beginning again for the surface.

"I call upon Ice! Work!" Maduin still had 200 feet before reaching her. An Ice snow patch appeared suddenly to catch her. She landed safely with her ears to pick up cracking noise from the impact. She looked around to a barren landscape.

Maduin approached the edge of his floating mass 150 feet from hers. In a wink the ice broke sending her downwards. Maduin jumped into the air rising instead of falling.

"This is going to hurt." He created an ice barrier right on his shoulders. The force of the magic eddy pressed Maduin against his own creation. He shattered several barriers in holding himself.

Surrounded by flapping white dress clothing, the woman passed the cliff of her land mass in a free fall towards the planet.

The last of the force ceased allowing Maduin to free fall himself. He almost clipped the edge of her land mass in his fall.

"My powers are back. Warp!" Maduin appeared right under her using his power to slow her down. His eyes widened in pain. "Oh, oh, here grab onto me."

Her screaming from her fall changed to screaming in his face. "Ahh, monster!"

"What are you doing here?" They skydived to the surface.

Spectators watched a blinking light descend towards mountains in the distance.

"Whatever reason you've come I'm sure we can help." Maduin noticed the woman passed out in his arms.

"Ugh!" Maduin cried out. "My body's giving up."

Maduin spotted a meadow forest in the mountains below.

"One more time. Warp!"

"Do we postpone the mission." A younger solider asked on their way out from the cave.

"Of course." The first officer ordered. "We'll begin a search for them over those mountains."

She awoke to the sound of magic on the wind. Surrounding her in the pristine meadow glowing trees of all shapes and sizes loomed overhead.

Next to her lied the creature who had saved her. "Oh, my. Am I really here?" She stood up cleaning the dirt off her damp white dress.

She imagined a glimpse of something behind a distant tree. She turned around to barely see an image trying to hide. It vanished leaving her in wonder.

She viewed upwards towards the forest canopy noticing ascending raindrops from the trees.

How could this world defy physics?

She studied the dry, bark-filled forest floor before feeling a tree. Many trees had various textures, mass, and sturdiness.

From within a thicket of trees the sound of laughter echoed.

What could that be?

She walked several feet around a large bush to discover nothing among the thicket. She turned slightly the other way gasping at it.

"Oh!" A wolf appeared near her from out of nowhere. Then another one came out from behind a tree while another one sat up on a branch. She began to run in the other direction confronting another wolf.

"Cut it out, Fen." A male voice came. The wolves disappeared into one wolf in the original thicket. Maduin approached rubbing his head. Fenrir appeared in front of Maduin permitting him to scratch behind the ears.

"I suppose I brought that one on myself." Maduin ducked down for Fenrir.

"Excuse me." The woman stood still. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Far away from home." Maduin replied having fun with Fenrir. "Ever heard of the War of Magi?"

"Then it's true this is the land of Espers." She stepped closer. "I know how much trouble we've caused you. I hate men when they have egocentric ideas."

Maduin and Fenrir looked to her.

"Except for Espers and the rare exception."

"I need to borrow some of your warp power to get out of here." Maduin held out his hand to Fenrir. Fenrir licked it creating a display of magic dust debris.

"Miss..."

She livened up before replying. "Madonna."

"I'm still weak from our welcome. You now know it's dangerous to enter our world without a guide or experience."

"I'm pretty much dead on the inside from my own world. I'll take my chances here anytime." Madonna sat on a stump.

"Nice seeing you again, Fenrir." Fenrir howled leaping away into the wilderness. "We could probably get out or we can sit here waiting to be rescued."

Madonna relaxed on the stump putting up her legs. "You still haven't told me your name."

"I'm Maduin, Commander of the Imperial Forces here. What do you do?"

"Stage fright."

He joined her on the stump where they talked for several minutes.

"They all took advantage of you."

"Cyron guards are the worst. Perform for me. Kiss me. Come with me. Aren't you married guy?"

"Humans for ya..." Maduin looked into her eyes.

"Even at the Oprah House the Empire still controls. Is there anything they won't do?" She turned away with watery eyes.

"What happened." He moved to comfort her.

She waved him off.

"Go ahead." Maduin listened. "Continue."

"They beat up my fiance claiming he was a stranger." She looked at her ring. "Then he was imprisoned a week later for trespassing trying to steal machine plans."

"Sounds like they're up to no good." Maduin said.

"Somewhat of an understatement." Madonna held her hand to her face remembering a slap from a soldier.

"As long as you avoid aiding the Empire the better." Maduin looked into the direction of the sealed gate in the clouds. "Hopefully, your world will thrive peacefully from someone who'll keep balance and ensure prosperity for you all."

"It's a long shot." Madonna said.

"Someone has to try." Maduin said.

"I hope we can find the right person." Madonna said.

The two talked for several more minutes about their experiences. They discussed issues of the same sort ranging from professional to personal matters.

"We should probably get going." Maduin floated off the stump. "My strength is returning well."

"You told me you don't visit our world at all." Madonna said.

"You know what happens if one us is caught by the wrong human." Maduin said.

"I'm sorry for all the suffering my people have caused you." Madonna looked into his eyes.

"Thank you that means a lot." He looked back without blinking.

"There's also something I'd like to ask later today." Madonna spoke up.

"Really?" Maduin said. "What's the surprise?"

"You'll see." Madonna said.

"We'd better get going." Maduin began. "The Esperfolk will have difficulty getting to know you."

"Things will be uneasy at first." She said.

"You're quite the unexpected visitor." Maduin stood on the stump. "But I promise to keep you safe."

She smiled watching him float several feet away before beginning off the stump herself. She began to climb down when a force pulled her the rest of the way.

"Wait, no!" Maduin witnessed Imperial Guards appearing.

Maduin watched a force net contain her.

"Sorry, sir." Maduin's first officer appeared. "A solider must have been working for the Grand Elders."

"You know the policy with trespassing." A guard captain pointed to the woman. Guards began to fly towards her.

"Wait!" Maduin flew forward. "She's only lost."

"The Grand Elder's orders." The captain said. "We've also gone on alert. Could be an invasion, sir."

Maduin watched them escort her away. When the guards arrived a safe distance out of Maduin's perception they vanished with a warp spell.

In a fancy chamber a three dimensional clock rotated atop a large book case. Madonna sat at a large circular transparent table. Pictures of outside hung on the wall where windows might be placed.

Moments ago she appeared with the guards at the end of a dim hall. She had been escorted down it tens of feet to a door leading to this room.

The guards took her straight to this room ignoring her questions about her detainment. The only response from the guards is 'they' will be there shortly.

She sat quietly with a portfolio in front of her. She had read it prior to their arrival. In another minute tension filled the air. Seven beings appeared around the far side of the table.

"Welcome to our world, Madonna." An older Esper remarked appearing at the very far end.

"The Imperial Guard reports you managed to overwork our commander." An eloquent Esper announced.

"No big deal." Someone said. "Now we know what problems to face when taking that route."

Two of them studied a diagram of the magically created image. Other images of various locations throughout the dream scape floated a foot above the table top.

"We want to hear from you why you came." The head Esper responded again. "You've read the portfolio in front of you already."

Madonna nodded. She turned a page in the portfolio.

"It contains pertinent information on you and your world." A council member said. "Was there anything you wanted to add."

She shook her head.

"Good for that. Sorry for the formality but we have to know that you're not a spy for some preemptive invasion." Another Esper turned to her.

"Maduin and the others are fine." Another one chimed in. "We usually wipe the memories of visitors before sending them back. But..."

The head Esper leaned forward. "You've given indication that you want to stay."

"Yes, Grand Elder." Madonna said innocently.

He looked to the others who looked back at him. "Had you had any military background or a more pleasant life as a human we might not have granted you an asylum."

"I'm not sure what's here for you in this world though. We live here with our magic."

"It could be dangerous." The dressed Esper stood up looking at the clock.

"I came through the Sealed Gate hoping to get away. I had made his majesty mad by refusing." Madonna wept.

The Espers showed empathy.

"It was worst than death. Somehow he made it so I wasn't acknowledge by anyone other than my family."

"Don't they need you?"

Madonna thought again about Earth.

"They've all grown up and take care of their own lives."

"You're arrival delayed our expedition indefinitely." The dressed Esper turned to her. "Now that we know there's another entrance we have to be careful."

"Now we have to decide on the passage's future."

The Grand Elder stood up. "Maybe one day you'll return to your world."

The other elder's followed. A glow hummed about the room concentrated on Madonna's head. "Also, times might be different too."

Guards vanished Madonna allowing her to slip safely away from a crowd that had gathered outside. She departed watching the Grand Elders console the crowd outside the building.

The Guard's appeared with Madonna in Maduin's yard. Maduin noticed her passed out on a flat force field. Maduin led the guards to a bed. They waved their magic over her mind.

Madonna awoke again seeing Maduin. He handed her a pendant trying to discover the true differences between humans and Espers.

"No one knew that this entrance existed?" An excavator began stabilizing the drifting plains with others.

"I wonder if there's other entrances. Maybe many undiscovered." Another worker said delivering a magic vein of rope to the group.

"Look alive and magical. Continue everyone." Maduin cheered entering the stabilized sky. "Cleared for duty in under six hours."

"Welcome back, sir." The lead addressed Maduin. "We're making excellent progress."

"Good work." Maduin floated closer. "I'm here to cast a temporary seal on the gate ahead. Until the Grand Elder's arrive later to cast theirs."

"Yes, sir." The worker saluted. "We've already stabilized the entrance area."

"I'll be back in a few flashes." Maduin smiled. "Warp!"

The individual studied the cave that recently been restored. The individual traveled an unusual path to arrive at the entrance the library books mentioned.

The individual rushed to a corner to stay out of sight from someone entering. It surprised him that something alive can dwell inside this cave.

The man swept back his hood to get a better look. The creature looked majestic in posture and strength. The man controlled his breathing to avoid any detection.

The next moment the man gasped for air as the creature struck. "Don't think I can't see you..."

The aging man coughed.

"Yes, I can see through invisible." Maduin began to strike again. Come for your spy?

"That one hurt." The man dodged. "Are you an..."

"Esper." Maduin finished beginning a spell.

The old man flashed blue. Maduin glimmered blue. He reflected a dual spell off him for the tiresome man.

"Life 3." The old man stood up taking advantage of Maduin's exhaustion transmitting another spell.

Maduin stood silent.

"Listen." The intruder began. "I came exploring. There's no doorbell so I continued on in. I see you're a strong brute."

Maduin procured an echo screen from an invisible pouch.

"I'd like a tour but I don't desire your guidance." The old man turned away. "Take a nap for a while."

A moon appeared.

Maduin began..."S, T, O..." everything went dark.

"Sir. Sir!" Someone ran up to Maduin.

Maduin opened his eyes to an excavator ducking to see him.

"Quickly!" Maduin ordered. "Exit the cavern to sound the alarm we have an intruder. I'll finish the seal on the gate." Maduin and the person went in opposite directions. Up ahead the cave narrowed becoming dimmer from the lack of light sources.

Soon, Maduin looked around before standing in front of a large wooden door. He concentrated putting a magical force over the door as a faint noise echoed.

Maduin returned towards the cave entrance hearing the alarm as an excavator met him right outside the floating plains.

"Sir." An excavator handed something out. "We uncovered this when digging a hole for our magic moments ago."

Maduin took a tablet from the excavator.

"Excellent. We'll submit it through the restoration committee."

The excavator returned to work. Maduin led guards throughout the cave to ensure others haven't slipped in unnoticed.

"These are locations of other possible entrances to our world." A committee member said to Maduin.

"We're only on alert level 1." Another told.

"I recommend going to 3 because the old human could use magic." Maduin informed.

"That might disrupt activity in the dream scape We'll recommend level 2." The committee looked at one another and nodded.

"Thank you, Maduin." The chairperson said. "We'll let everyone know when the tablet is completely transcribed."

Maduin walked out of the building noticing thin white lines appearing over the stars and horizons. The net barrier prevented departure from the world and travel from region to region without permission.

Madonna stood in front of a sink of dirty dishes. She crunched her lip blowing a breeze to lift her bangs up. While looking at the rag, she knew the situation tempted her to try it herself.

"OK, in the spirit of magic." She pushed a button on the side of the counter. The dishes floated above the sink in a whirlwind of magic before floating onto dish sets and racks.

"I already know what that shower does." She looked down the hall. "Are there more buttons for the basement?"

She completed the necessary chores in under ten minutes before going outside to the backyard. She climbed a hill to see a burial mound before the top. [In Memory of Shaudan]

Maduin sat on a bench looking out into the ocean and the sun. The afternoon passing by normally. After a while someone approached him.

"Sir, sir." Maduin's officer said. "There's been a breach of the net. We've been ordered to check it out."

Maduin led a security team with Palidor over the shore of the ocean until they reached a nearby cape. On an island had a security breach of the first region.

"What are the possibilities sir?"

The group studied the problem.

"They destroyed a corner intersection giving them access to four regions total." Maduin said to the others on a small island. "One is here. The other leads to the ocean. The other to the moon mountains. Another to the next town."

Everyone scanned in multiple directions.

"What do we do now, sir."

Maduin discontinued scanning.

"We'll repair the net here." He pointed to it. "Then it's up to the council."

Maduin and his team studied the net for a few more minutes before returning to the capital. Through the broken net various temperatures intermixed.

Maduin and his team finally flew away heading to the capital. Guards from other regions began showing up on their side of the net.

"They've gone to level 3." Maduin noticed a dome net encompassing the capital. "Access to the capital with security forces escort."

"We can get in." Someone else observed.

"Right." Maduin opened the barrier.

He dismissed his team asking them to file reports before discussing matters with the council himself.

A few minutes into it the group of Espers concerned themselves with personal matters during their time. With most Espers adjusting to the new security measures the group returned to the original discussion.

"Why has someone come now?" Maduin stepped forward.

"We've had strange visitors before." A council member looked to Maduin.

"Remember, our visitor can use magic." Maduin inched backwards once.

"It looks like our visitor is as curious as well are." A member said. "Hopefully this person will come forward willingly to meet us."

"I sense a hidden motive." Maduin spoke in a clear voice.

"We'll keep the security nets in place until our visitor is found." A council member checked a screen on the nets status on the table. "We'll know the moment anything gets close."

"Is that all?" Maduin said.

"Lets not forget what you found." Someone said.

"The tablet reveals other gates to here from Earth on what we transcribed, Maduin." A council member held up the tablet. "Where they are remains a mystery."

"Though there could be other entrances through the nexus." Another member said. "We'll never be able to read the rest of it."

"We've lived here for a very long time." Maduin said. "It's understandable that there's some danger around. But that's what the Imperial forces are for."

"You've commanded it well, Maduin." A member pointed out.

"We'll take more measures to deal with security breaches." Another member said.

"I'll do my best to adjust to your decisions." Maduin said. "I promise to perform well."

"You're performance is exemplary." Someone said. "Why don't you and Madonna get more acquainted during your time off."

The council began to excuse itself.

"You may guide her off your premises now, Maduin." They began stepping away. "Her probation time is up."

Soon, magical furniture stood alone in an empty room.

"I knew the risk." Maduin returned home talking to Madonna over his son Shaudan's grave. The security net still obvious in the sky. It blocked out the multicolor of the sun revealing an ordinary day.

"Seeing someone resting in peace like this is a constant reminder." Madonna put her hand to her chin slightly closing her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Maduin said.

"That we are all mortal with certain responsibilities to accomplish in our life." Madonna said.

"I keep telling myself that it could have been worse, though it doesn't make this easier." Maduin held out his hand causing the tombstone to light up.

"I'm sorry." Madonna said.

"This is a death not even Phoenix can deal with. The attack was by another Esper."

She tilted her head to him.

"Many Espers live for a long time." Maduin reached for Madonna's hand. "We can remain dead for awhile, but when someone becomes Magicite there's no saving them.

"Magic can work wonders to a point." Madonna took his hand.

"We came here long ago to avoid sharing it with you." Maduin said. "I can't understand this act of selfishness on our part. Either way there's also dangers and delight in this world you're unfamiliar with."

"I'll try to be careful if I choose to stay." She held his hand tighter.

"Ready?" He continued. They turned around to head off.

Maduin had magically patterned his hair for Madonna. She wore a white dress. On the path the Espers gave them looks. Some Espers flashed green with also yellow at their presence. Others warped off in fear.

"The Esper folk are pretty upset, you being human and all..." Maduin said.

They approached the sealed gate.

"So...I'm an example of evil in this world, huh?" Madonna released her grip on his hand.

"No, I mean..."

"I'll return to my world tomorrow!"

"You'll need a guide."

"What's wrong, Maduin?"

"If you don't want to return to your world, you may stay here."

"But humans and Espers can never co-exist...!"

"How do we know for sure unless we try for ourselves? How do we know...unless we...observe for ourselves...?"

Maduin and Madonna turned the moment into something beyond magic.

"We've given her a name..." Maduin scratched under his own chin.

"What?" Madonna said.

Maduin continued..."It's Terra. Not bad, huh?"

Two years later.

"Humans! The nexus between our worlds has opened again! The wind... so

odd... just like two years ago..."

The clouds blocked out the sun giving the image of a boring day.

"But something's different now...Troops have come seeking our magical power."

"Blast it! They've made it as far as the Elder's house!"

"Aha!" The aging man appeared." We've finally found it! Those ancient writings told us of this

world, and described the awesome magical properties of these beasts!"

He spoke again.

"Grab them! Riches to any man who captures an Esper! GO!" Gestahl ordered.

"Reflect!" Carbunkle glowed again for the last time. Two guards pincered him using dispel to cancel his float and reflect status. The two guards used a combination of dispel and magitek armor abilities. A shard fell to the grass.

Unicorn cast remedy on sickened Espers. Though a platoon of magitek armor caught up to them. Bismark no exception in the nearby waters today.

Ifrit stayed behind getting captured from leading others away from the gate. Shiva became trapped against a hill cliff near the cave. Shoat and others fell unconscious during the sound of screams.

"We've no choice... We must do what we've been avoiding..." The Elder said.

"You mean... the Ultimate Magic barrier?"

"Here's the plan. We'll cause a tempest that'll sweep all the nasty creatures out of our realm. Then we'll seal the gate... I am the last of our kind able to cast this magical seal."

"But in your state, you might just..."

"Pass away... but at least we will finally be safe."

"Madonna..." Maduin said.

"I, for one, will not miss the other side..." She squinted her eyes.

The Elder continued. "Let's do it. We have no other choice."

"This is all because of that human girl!" An Esper said.

"Nonsense!" Maduin said.

"I'm sure she helped the others find us!" The Esper continued.

"Get a grip on yourself!"

"No! She's one of them! Soon she'll be wearing our hides!"

"Urghhh!"

"Where are you going!" The Elder inquired.

"Madonna's getting drawn into the next world...!" Maduin shouted.

"Impossible! It's too late! I've already begun casting the barrier. There's no turning back!"

"That fool..."

"Look what popped out!" A solider said.

"Shriek! Just when we were in reach of a veritable bonanza...!" Gestahl said.

"Maduin... I'm not their friend..." Madonna said.

"I understand that!" Maduin smiled.

"Thank you..."

"Can you make it back here?"

"Sure..."

"Terra!" Madonna followed Terra slipping away.

"Madonna!" Maduin called after her.

"A... human girl? Wh... Who is she?" Gestahl studied the woman.

"Please... take care... of my baby..."

"YOUR girl! Eh! Hmmm... then she's half human and half... How absolutely fascinating!"

Gestahl looked.

Mwa, ha, ha... She will help us realize our dream faster than we ever imagined!

"N... noooo!" Madonna cried.

"Quiet, my dear! We will own this world! Ha, ha, ha..."

The gate closed.

"Glad we found this gate so close to the capital. It was the only one unsealed for us."

Maduin attempted to rise. "You're that man I fought a couple years ago. Where did you go?"

"I studied your interesting world." Gestahl observed the gate before turning to Maduin. "Had to keep it a secret from my men though until we were ready."

"You'll never get back in!" Maduin respired. "Madonna!"

"Don't worry little Esper your Old Man earned our trust."

"Ramuh and the others are here?"

"They tricked us escaping from my empire! Now the rest of you will make excellent replacements." Gestahl began to glow.

Maduin collapsed. _My wife. My son. And now me. Is Terra the last of my family line...?_

End of Chapter Seven.


	8. Heaven and Earth

The Esper World

Chapter Eight - Heaven and Earth

Caught between time. Caught among time. Seeing within. Being without. An Esper ran across a transparent walkway over clouds and memories. It vanished to a white-clothed woman free falling to the forest from high above the ground.

"I will imagine a time for a state of ill-alignment for the trio." Came a shifting voice.

"Do you mean." Echoed another voice.

"The world will split apart."

"Which one."

"All."

Ramuh's staff glowed white piercing the room with ultra pure energy.

He began.

"I know for a fact that I and others won't be around for it."

Little Esperites danced upon the clouds between the Sun and Earth. Magical landscapes shifting and glowing as usual during the bright day.

Their laughter increased as they jumped upside down underneath a cloud. One cast magic to split the clouds. Another rode on the clouds in various ways.

"Play time's over, everyone!" A female Esper appeared. She led them spiraling down over rooftops on the dream scape They settled on top of a cathedral structure with many magical bells.

The female Esper took care to led them into a door that led to the third floor. Upon entry to the third floor the group witnessed others carrying books, symbols, and magic candles below.

A grand staircase seized the center of the cathedral leading all the way down to the first floor about fifty feet. But many took the opportunity to use the floating lifts or chose to fly themselves down.

The group ended up behind the staircase in the chapel. Three figures dominated the corner of the triangle room of Doom, Goddess, and Poltergeist.

"I'm glad your back magimistress." A stout Esper approached the group.

"Yes, sir. The kids stayed out for ten more minutes. Thought they deserved extra free time."

"Good, good. Have you selected the ones for the choir today?"

"Yes, I have." She motioned for the group to head for the stage. The little ones scurried past the adults onto the stage area sitting on the chairs up there with dignity.

The two adults talked for another half minute. The stout old Esper walked off in delight.

"I'm coming, everyone." She said appearing on the altar. She began to raise her arms. The students now stood up ready to follow her lead.

"Here's the magic with it hope, come, now, inspire. Within this day is the happiness we desire. Love magic, happiness, joy, bring it all!"

During the song glowing numbers appeared over her signaling for a student to sit down. Anyone who sat down smiled.

"OK, everyone. I've chose several of you from the morning group. The afternoon group will also be chosen at that time. Lets keep practicing because I might need alternates."

They sang for some time longer. The scene faded from the morning to afternoon during the singing. More students sat down as the entire room began to fill.

In the late afternoon a couple walked down the center aisle to the altar to be joined. The entire room filled with family and friends. Magical decorations adorned the walls and ceiling.

Siren's daughter had taken up with someone else. On cue from the wedding directors she and her groom entered through the back of the chapel. They entered from hallways parallel to the chapel comprising of doorways into the cathedral and other rooms.

She looked into the eyes of her new groom picturing Shaudan in his place. They began down the center aisle lighting up magical patterns on the floor. The large organ in the very front playing a gentle magical pattern music.

Soon, a tear fell down her face as a wider smile crept on his upon reaching the altar.

"Beloved couple, family, friends, we have gathered here to witness magi-matrimony."

Siren's daughter knew about how happy this made her parents and Shaudan. One of her parent's disappeared with Ramuh and others during a celebration.

"That for all time your powers bestow purity and honor on those who love you and the dream scape"

She imagined seeing Shaudan for the first time on the Comet Ship. She remembers turning to see his beautiful face and eyes. Was he really gone?

"Did you have the gift?"

He set a halo circlet around her temple.

"I now declare you joined."

Then several people became visible next to them throwing rainbow sprinkles at them during their kiss. Siren's daughter imagined Shaudan kissing her goodbye as he turned away during the comet's departure.

The next day the Esperites of the Cathedrals traveled their own towns to deliver flowers, pure magic, and songs for the Esper folk of their world.

Siren's daughter had settled into a beautiful garden lodge on a hill with a fantastic view of the ocean. The ubiquitous color sunlight shining with true life.

"What did we all learn today?" The head mistress asked the kids.

"We are created by the three statues." A young kids sitting in front told.

"The source of all magic." A middle row kid told.

"Someone gave me this." Another held out a small miniature of the three statues. The female on a head the most prominent feature.

"Some of you received special items like that." The Head Mistress continued. "We'll leave them here for now. Everyone who received one go ahead and take them to the chapel."

Exactly half of the them left.

"Don't feel bad if you didn't get one. I promise there's something for everyone."

The rooms spirits lifted.

"Only the Grand Elder's know the whereabouts of the statues. Even they keep quiet about it."

"So cool." One blurted out.

"It's the one secret that keeps us all safe. Later on we'll learn how they came to be. How ideas shaped our world."

"We're back." Another mistress returned with the kids.

"Good. Time to partner up." The Head Mistress reached out. A box floated down from the top shelf onto a table.

"These magic bandana's prevent you from using viewing powers and abilities." The other mistress took one out of the box.

"The half of you who didn't see where the items were hidden will be led by the others." She motioned forward magic censoring a young one.

"We always keep close watch to ensure safety." The Head Mistress began to leave the room. "Have fun today everyone."

The Esperites went about the cathedral collecting the items half of them hidden. Items hidden in far, open locations required ladders to reach. One's on tables in small safes requiring a combination to be opened.

When the pair of Esperites procured their item they returned to the chapel to place it in a designated location. Ladders rested on the chapel walls leading to shelves for the items.

The pairs trickled in one by one. The statues in the corner's proudly looked over them and their task. The last pair climbed their ladder placing a candle above the altar.

"Well, that's it everyone." A mistress looked around. "I'm surprised at the candle being last this time."

The mistress removed the kids' bandanas.

"There were three factors used to determine the score. It's not unusual for ties." The mistress commanded a notepad to float to her from behind the altar.

"We have speed, accuracy, and team work. I'm happy to say that you all got along well."

The Esperites smiled.

"Though we weren't the speediest group and some of you did have trouble opening things." The mistress looked to the items as excitement filled the room.

"We can magically replay these events. After careful considerations we have the third and forth pair as a tie!"

Cheers erupted at the four.

"Because the music box is heavier than the magic parchment. The forth team edges out the third." With that the two began to fly by magic from orbs stationed in front of the chapel. Glitter and warmth circulated the room.

The group became lost in celebration as the sun peered through the clouds into the chapel garden outside. The sunlight glimmered through the window as the chapel settled down.

"Everyone will receive a new magi-pen, certificate, and cookies. The third and forth will receive a plaque for everything they've done this week. They'll also get credits for a special dinner at the Cathedral's Inn."

"Thank you, Mistress." Many of them said.

"Do you know what time it is, everyone?" The mistress pointed to the altar.

Another mistress appeared with magical musical instruments designed to play a magical tune. The kids gathered in delight before the performance began.

"Yes, today is a special day." The mistress near the kids said. "This is the day the first cathedral was magically constructed."

The Esperites sat down on the benches. The mistress floated onto the stage standing close to her friend. She watched her friend begin an upbeat song.

"Fly into the sky, embracing the dream scape all around."

"There's nothing in this world that's going to keep you down."

She intermixed the tone.

"For as long as we have one another..."

"Singing our music out to the world."

"We'll believe in the power in us... here."

"Seek the magic in your ears..."

The kids began moving in their seats as the song noise increased.

"For as long as we have one another."

"This tune will ring doubt free."

"Tell your friends, parents, sisters, and brothers."

"The plan is to love you and me..."

"Over time this sound will fade, taking the happiness that we have made."

"Now it's up to you to keep it going..."

The kids stood up as the room began to rise with the music.

"Because only our love can keep, us, growing-"

"Seek the magic in your ears."

Mistresses appeared in the room elevating it. The kids danced in a group with the beat of the music. The singing mistress enjoyed the moment before continuing.

"Seek the magic in your ears. Seek...seek."

The walls of the room transformed into guardrails. The entire room rose like a platform over the land beginning towards the town's coast.

"For as long as we have one another."

"We can seek the music."

In the streets of the town the residents began dancing to the music on the platform. Espers flew about the sky dancing and listening too.

"Coming into this world we've gained the strength we need."

"Using this power to help us grow has been our life-long creed."

"With the help we find along the way, eases this uncertain day..."

"The moments that define us, will not ignite our deepest, fears..."

"Seek the music in your ears."

Most of the town now participated dancing during the platforms tour of the local dream scape Listening posts carried the song throughout the regions.

"Seek the music in your ears. Seek...seek."

Palidors flew around the platform. The birds that flew in near the platform performed a zigzag maneuver while navigating around it. From above or below the birds caused the platform to emit colorful light like the sun.

"You have the strength so seek...seek."

The song played throughout the day during the platforms trip place to place. Every region they visited became mesmerized by the performance to have similar reactions like Palidor.

Some Espers used their magic to put the music notes in skywriting for preservation. Other Espers turned their rooftops into colored patterns of the song.

The song continued to raise the spirits of the Espers. Many continuing to dance to the music well into the afternoon. The cathedral put the platform on repeat so the mistresses and kids might take a break.

The song reached its climax during the early evening. Some continued dancing while others too busy now started dancing for the first time. Two apparitions danced in the sky over the dream scape.

Later in the evening the mistress that led the kids in the search earlier finished reporting it to the Head Mistress. The Head Mistress thanked her before heading out for the night.

The entire chapel fell dim as the last mistress walked down the center aisle toward the altar. She stood on stage remembering the time with the kids today.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Some said from the grand staircase also leading to the front door. The mistress turned towards the voice from the stage. She began to step forward when someone entered the chapel.

"Oh, I miss him so much..."

"What's the matter, miss?" The mistress held out her hand.

"Is he really gone?" She came up embracing the mistress on stage.

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Siren's daughter. I was here yesterday getting married."

"I'm happy for you. I was on an errand for the cathedral yesterday. What's the matter?"

"Every time I go to sleep I see my lover." She held back crying. "Not him at home."

The mistress sat herself down with Siren on the stage.

"The three statues are watching over everyone even outside this chapel. You will find happiness in this life. He's happy where he's gone to." The mistress offered a spell to catch the tears.

In their solitude the overlooking statues glowed. The eyes came to life staring at the women on stage. From the corner's of the room the statues heard her sorrow loud and clear.

A circle of light surrounded the two on stage.

"What's this?" The mistress began to stand. The entire room encompassed with energy unnoticed by anything outside the chapel. The floor gave away with the rest of the room. The stage disappeared into strands of white light the two became tethered on.

"What's happening?" Siren's daughter struggled against the force. "Mistress where are you!"

She stood alone at the mercy of the pure light. After a few moment the light stood her upright to reweave itself into water broken by a single marble pathway.

"Where am I now?" Siren's daughter walked forward noticing the complete dark emptiness surrounding her. The only thing for her lied ahead as a bright light.

Before she knew it the light encompassed her again leading down a singularity to be joined by the mistress.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right." The mistress guided her through the singularity ending up on the other side. She found herself in a room of marble colored slabs and diamonds.

"Where is this?"

"siht si erehW"

She gasped looking to her surroundings. The room faded to a single walkway surrounded by white clouds. Events of situations displayed on the background.

"You've come. We've been expecting you." Came a voice from somewhere.

"Where am I?"

"The place you belong right now." Ramuh appeared from the clouds approaching the walkway. He landed on it turning to Siren's daughter.

"Ramuh. What is this place?"

"A place created of lost dreams and wonderful thoughts." Came a woman on a cloud.

"I think I know you." Siren's daughter began to edge closer to Starlet. The walkway moved itself with her.

"We definitely know you." Starlet began. "There are a few of us always looking over the dream scape"

"It wouldn't surprise you to know that there are other worlds." Ramuh began. "You remember Maduin and Madonna."

"Yes, they're with the humans now." Siren's daughter said. "They came recently and took others."

"We know." Starlet came up close.

"Could you have stopped them?"

"We Espers are closer to thoughts than humans. We can see many events unfolding." Ramuh said. With that a scene from the background approached them. A crimson Esper fell among other clouds.

"That's Terra. Maduin and Madonna's child survives. She's leading humans to safety. We've created an event of cooperation." Ramuh waved his staff.

"There's going to be another war." Siren's daughter studied the event.

"Yes." Starlet created another scene. Terra screeched away from Tritoch from a mountain cliff. "Now they're going to search for her. It proves humans can also care."

"While the War of Magi is long past to the outside world it left a purpose." Ramuh moved out of the way. "It left the Medon system here. Also, the humans lust for power causes wars and causes their technology to restart."

"Whenever someone huge happens in another place like Earth, it effects our world too." Came another voice from the clouds.

"Why am I here?" Siren's daughter said calmly.

"We predict you will join us one day." Starlet said.

"Though we will wipe most of your memory of these events." Ramuh said. "We can restore them when you approach us again."

"I was overwhelmed by this." Siren's daughter said. "I need to know..."

"It's better to not be too curious as Seraphim found out." Starlet floated slowly overhead.

"What happened if I might ask?" Siren's daughter looked overhead.

"No Esper can predict the punishment for breaking the sacred laws." Starlet showed a large image on the ceiling of seraphim's events.

"She went out of bounds without consulting the Grand Elders." Ramuh pointed out.

"Carbunkle returned to the planet after escaping Odin." Starlet said.

"We saved Seraphim from Odin. Our judgment sent her into the future as a spy called Tyla." Ramuh looked to Siren's daughter. "With no memory of being an Esper. She lived a life of human feelings and ambitions."

"We had phantom accompany her as a witness. He broke his oath to watch her at all times so both of them went on to meet unfortunate circumstances." Starlet showed the magicites in the hands of a thief and with Emperor Gestahl.

"You control everything-including the dream scape?" Siren's daughter began floating upwards.

"Everything you know is part of one point. When the point shattered it created more points." Ramuh showed a scene of a multicolored black space background of stars.

"Is this it?" Siren's daughter looked in awe.

"In some cases the point creates more points. In other cases the point remains the same." Starlet showed the points merging and splitting all over the image. "Even as an individual, human, Espers, or whatever form we are all part of the same point."

Ramuh turned the image completely black.

"May I ask who or what created it? Who else knows about it?"

"We also know how you felt about Shaudan." Came the voice from the clouds again. "We have the ability to give you a little time together."

The clouds parted revealing Alexander there. Alexander glowed creating a twirling pearl loop around the walkway. In half a minute the time arrived.

"Thank you for showing me now we have a gift to cherish." Siren's daughter looked to them all.

"Take care because we'll be watching." Ramuh said.

"I know you'll live a happy and wonderful life. Fair well. It's time to go." Starlet flickered momentarily.

Ramuh and Starlet began disappearing with the hazel background. Siren's daughter floated downwards watching Alexander, Ramuh, and Starlet fade.

The marble slabs, feelings, and the trio leaving an everlasting impression. Siren's daughter moved on looking overhead one last time at the former dream.

Siren's daughter saw the clouds form from mist. Her planet lie right ahead. She gazed with wonder as a hand appeared beside her.

She took the hand to discover Shaudan appearing from the mist. They smiled during their dance over their world. The mist swirled in their wake while the two near the surface noticing others dancing below.

"Seek the one you love." Came a note from later in the afternoon.

Siren's daughter appeared in a dim place. She looked around to plant life barely standing among trees that littered the ground. She became memorized at the circle-shaped cavern she found.

She took a step forward noticing apparitions of people sink into the grass ground. Beside her recently replanted flower plants swayed from a gentle wind.

"Hello!" Came a voice from behind.

When Siren's daughter turned around the cavern lit like a nice day. The plants tilted upwards while the grass and trees couldn't be more happier.

"Shaudan!" She smiled watching him approach down a path off a river bridge.

"I'm glad you're here. We've been waiting."

"I know this place. Two others found this prison while exploring under the surface."

"There's no place secluded than this. We can spend time together."

"The ones turned into plants had been that way too long. Phoenix couldn't bring all these plants back to life."

Shaudan reached her holding out his hand. With that the plants transformed into the people captured by the prisoners. A magical human-like race wearing fancy clothing of mostly silk and gold chains.

Shaudan and Siren's daughter began dancing about the land before the people disappeared. A great landscape of grass the only thing underneath them before the dancers lifted off.

Shaudan and her danced about the air throughout the circular cavern. After a small time the cavern brightened like the ivory like she saw before.

"It's happening again." She said.

Their dance increased in tempo. They swayed about the cavern before shooting off. They passed through various aspects of the planet witnessing its magical glory.

The two dancers ended up about the land, sea, and air watching everything take place in under seconds. For a moment it felt motionless like everything revolved around them.

"Shaudan...it's...so..." Her voiced trailed in their travel.

"Keep dancing with me." His voice caught up.

Without Siren's daughter, the Mistress woke up on the stage trying to recall what happened moments ago. She looked to the door wiping off her dress.

"Hello, someone there?"

"You knew I was coming." The Head Mistress said. "You're here. I'm usually the earliest. This is a first time for you."

The Mistress hid the embarrassment of falling asleep on stage.

"I'm OK"

"And isn't this your day off? The banquet's tonight." The Head Mistress walked over to a table with invitations organized on a floating portfolio.

"The early magic bird gets the tunnel worm."

"I don't think there's much to do today. You can help me warp out all these invitations."

"The banquet occurs on the finest day. That was yesterday."

"An important council meeting and your choir performance postponed it."

The mistress smiled at the news coming over to the Head Mistress.

The Head Mistress and the mistress sent out letters from a warp pad. Flowers, decorations, and other cathedral gifts disappeared into the air with the letters.

"I'm glad for your help. This will go quick." The Head Mistress said to the Mistress. "These days sending all this to the hundreds of members require special attention. Everyone wants to maintain tradition."

"Thanks for the compliment." The mistress said.

The door bell rang sending a magical tune throughout the necessary locations within the cathedral. It ignited color schemes in rooms designated to remain quiet.

"We have our first visitor for today." The Head Mistress turned for the door. "Normally we don't permit visitors on the finest day, but that was yesterday. Also, our receptionist is off for today also."

"I'll continue here, Head Mistress."

"Thank you, child." The Head Mistress left the room. She warped inside the cathedral to the front door noticing someone outside. "I'm glad these warp spells let you see where you're going first."

A square with for square pegs adorned the door frame. The Head Mistress pushed three of them to open the front door.

"We welcome all children of the dream scape" She said to an old male Esper.

He nodded and smiled before following her inside.

"Have you come far? There's several cathedral's in every region."

"Not from too far from here, Mistress." The old Esper floated across the floor towards a private room. The Head Mistress waited a few more seconds for his arrival.

"How can I help you?" She sat down on a floating carpet. Another carpet floated for the old Esper.

"My wife has been gone for ten years this year. Without her I can't think as clearly. My mind travels to disturbing points around the dream scape."

"Mmm, hmm." The Head Mistress noticed a tiny glow withing their eyes. Both of them traveled throughout the Esper regions. One moment they both found home, another the imperial guard fought to suppress a dimensional breach.

Tears fell from the old Esper. The Head Mistress used her strength to concentrate. Another minute experienced two people dancing among plants. Another minute showed a magic coffin floating off a ramp between Ifrit and Maduin.

Among a full audience in the grand chamber, the old Esper reenacted applause to the head aspectivist passing important measures of existence.

More pictures filled their minds. From combat to personal disagreement. Humans destined to enter the Esper world to Espers entering the human world towards possibly an unpleasant fate.

"He dropped off seconds ago. I relieved the tension." The Head Mistress said to the medic ward about to take the old Esper away.

The other mistress entered the main room close to the Head Mistress.

"Is it?" She asked the Head Mistress.

"Yes, he'll be sent to the remote peaceful mountain cottages to be taken care by the Sovereigns of Starlet."

"I remember from my reading."

"One day child when we get older we need someone else to help us preserve our conscience."

The Head Mistress gestured for the ward of two well-dressed medical women to depart.

"Thank you and take care of him."

The two mistresses watched the party of three disappear.

"I finished sending the letters and all." The mistress stood still.

"Thank you for everything. That's it for today. I'll finish up here."

The mistresses smiled at one another before taking different paths.

The Head Mistress heard a knock at the door again for the fifth time today. She warped to open the door again.

"Hello, Head Mistress. I'm speaking on behalf of a member of the southern region who must apologize for not attending."

"You're the second one today." The Head Mistress invited him in. "In my entire life I've known of at least one member unable to attend. This second would be the first time for everything."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm pretty busy right now. It's difficult enough to find purpose in our deliberations."

"We must persist on whatever path the statues lay out for us." The Head Mistress shook the air into a magic swirl.

"Thanks for the blessing, Head Mistress. I must be off." The gold, crimson deer-like Esper leaped for the air.

"Welcome, friends. Welcome everyone, to the banquet." The host announced audibly above the cathedral. Many Espers took their time floating up stairs to a large platform behind the cathedral of many tables and chairs.

Surrounding the platform an invisible force field of magic prevented the wind from disrupting the party. After all the members arrived taking their seats. Entree's appeared on their plates for the evening to begin.

"I realize we have traveled here to assess the future of the dream scape Things are not as they were before." The Head Aspectivist said from the podium. He stood on a stage with the lights of the citing under him from behind.

Siren's daughter began a simple gentle tune on her harp for the crowd to the left of the Aspectivist.

"That's an understatement." Someone said from the crowd.

"We've lost many good people over the years to unexpected events." Someone else said.

"Do the Grand Elders have an answer?" Someone up close said.

The Head Aspectivist stood up strait on stage before speaking.

"They've announced a new direction for the political system for all the Esper regions."

This information created chatter among the crowd of attendees.

"They are stepping back."

This came as no surprise to many.

"Who will lead us?" Someone in back said.

"We need people of vision. Some out there to act as eyes and ears for us. Especially when small cracks appear in the dream scape."

The crowd murmured.

"We Aspectivists expect to take that roll one day. Until then the imperial guard has volunteered for the task."

Interesting delight beamed with some in the crowd.

"It'll take some time and doing to train the guard in the nuances of seeking. I'm sure this will benefit all."

"We've spent too long training our magic for non-existing threats. What we've needed is right here."

A feeling of agreement emanated from the crowd.

"There's two of us absent tonight." The Aspectivist continued. "I know many of you have disinterest in deliberating in your regions and also in the capital."

The guests talked amongst one another concurring.

"What will we do now?" Someone asked.

The deliberation continued while a crescent moon hung overhead. Siren's daughter continued her nice tune as if alone upon the twilight.

Concerns ranging from travel, to magic usage, to natural redefining, and diplomatic relations centered around the guests. Discussions concerning personal natures mostly went ignored up until the apex of the meeting.

The Aspectivist found everyone at the edge of their seats about most of the issues. The general sentiment is to wait and see. Soon, concerns about the dream scape dried up.

"This concludes are time together tonight." The Aspectivist stepped down. "Enjoy the party. I have a feeling next year fewer will attend for the finest day. Until then we'll do what we can."

"Thank you for speaking, Aspectivist." Someone said. Others thanked him too. In moments the guests rose from their seats with a great magical round of applause.

Everyone in the front row had a chance for a magical handshake with the Aspectivist. Others at the back tables discussed the future at hand while some approached to speak with the Aspectivist.

"I see a great amount of detail went into these sculptures. The cuisine is exceptional too." Someone commented to a well-dressed mistress standing behind the table.

"That's Maduin. No one will forget our finest leader of the Imperial Forces." Officers talked amongst one another enjoying the party decor while showing enthusiasm towards their future role.

"We're working on ideas to survive in the human world again. We'll need someone in a dream to find our friends." From council members discussing issues with other members at a table.

Many council members looked around contemplating new aspects of their duty. The guests enjoyed the zenith of the party with a spectacular show of laughter.

After a couple hours the Espers respected their own company before leaving. The Mistresses worked about the entire time seeing everyone received excellent service.

The Mistress that helped send out invitations approached Siren's daughter. "I will remember your music forever. Thank you for playing."

Siren's daughter relaxed with a smile.

"He's doing fine." The Mistress began to vanish. "Everything's going to be fine. There's always the light of hope."

When the last guests took off the Mistresses began using magic to disassemble the parry remnants. The Espers finished their gathering.

"Up here, Miss." The Chauffeur let down an aura of magic to lift Siren's daughter into the compartment.

Siren rode in a flying carriage waving goodbye to all the mistresses below. In the distance, all the cathedral lights flickered off as the mistresses ceased waving vanishing under the moon.

Siren's daughter entered her lonely house at night. She thought twice before commanding the house magic lights hoping someone had arrived. Using scan to see the way she found her couch to sleep on near her deck.

Siren's daughter woke up to the sound of his voice right out the deck window doors. She thought she noticed Shaudan fly away in the air prompting her to warp outside to the sunrise with the departing moon.

She smiled standing on her deck as a breeze of new morning wind swept the area. She gazed over the horizon to the moving stars into the ever fading mist within the aurora.

End of Chapter Eight.


	9. Espers

The Esper World

Chapter Nine - Espers

Two individuals crossed through a sunlight singularity over the ocean translucent enough to see outside. They traveled at a fairly good speed. One of them mentioned the time of arrival in only a few minutes.

"I've never been to the far side of the dream scape I've heard of people living there." An officer said.

"There's a few people we want with us. It would have taken Palidor a day to reach them." The Commander said.

"And warping across is a little risky."

"Up until a few years ago that was the main way to travel."

"What do you think they'll say at our expedient arrival."

"This region is kept remote because of stronger magical properties. They know the importance of protecting it."

"Looks like we have visitors." The officer pointed out. Bismark's whales kept up with them in the ocean below.

"What did I tell you." He watched the whales withdraw after a few moments. "Here's the last checkpoint."

The two halted before a force-field in the ocean. In the singularity the two used a unique magic pattern to open a hole in the field allowing them entrance.

"The land is right ahead." The commander pointed out.

The singularity dissipated dropping the two officers off on a dock. The light rainbow water waves drifting underneath them. Someone approached them.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Camp." A voice appeared in someone appearing. "I'm the city captain. Lets take a tour."

"I see my nickname has spread this far." The commander looked into the city.

"Ever since you were promoted." The captain motioned for the two to follow.

"We requested a place." The commander said.

"That too. Right this way. Mr. Phaurora." The captain moved off casting float on the three of them, prepared a magic spell, and they whist away down the city streets.

The commander and his officer noticed other Espers laughing at restaurants, strolling down the streets, singing on balconies, and play games throughout town squares. The new technology sprawled the ten year old city.

"We could easily use our magic to update the infrastructure but the residents have an attachment to when they first moved here." The captain kept the streets empty of pedestrians. Many residents also took to the sky to do their business throughout the city.

"This is the center of town. A fountain the size of half a city block." The captain gestured out to the square. Espers encircled the fountain watching random sprays of magic throughout the elegant design.

The captain waved to the residents taking the two officers in a semi-circle around the statue down another street.

"This is main street." The captain mentioned. They passed music shops, food stores, magic item boutiques, and various others. They arrived near another ocean beach.

"That's the gist of this city." Then the captain looked out to the ocean. "On the dock is another gate to the last outpost before the polar region."

"Thank you, sir." The officer said.

"Your residence is in that building. A private warp station is provided on the roof for your convenience. I'll be leaving you now."

"Thanks, captain." Commander Phaurora saluted to the captain warping away.

The two arrived at their nice apartment. Two single bedroom and bath connected by a locked closet on the third story before the roof. The place had a clear view of the ocean.

"Don't get too comfortable we return to the capital tomorrow, Mr. Ellian." Commander Phaurora said to Officer Ellian visiting his apartment. The table adjusted itself magically to the correct height of both the individuals.

"I suppose we can go over the paper work with a drink." The officer snapped his fingers. Mugs floated through the kitchen to the table.

At night someone poked through the living room. The full moons light reflected to the planet giving the windows a church-like feel to the house.

The officer felt like a midnight snack. The fridge opened by voice command revealing his favorite sandwich that magically appeared. He headed for the window noticing slight snowfall outside.

Multicolor snowfall stuck to all the surroundings. Though outside felt warmer than normal. He sat for several more minutes.

"You made it in time." The Commander said to the officer appearing from a warp spell. "Difficulty sleeping."

Officer Ellian shrugged remembering sitting alone last night.

"I'm glad we only got two feet of snow and that it wasn't a firestorm."

The officer smiled.

"They are expected to arrive in a minute. The magical fire battalion will melt the snow throughout the city if it happens again. They've only done critical areas."

"Good, sir. I'm sure a few people will hate that."

The officers straightened their uniforms. In a few more moments the portal opened where several other Espers walked onto the dock. The two officers approached.

"Nice to meet you." Someone stepped out of the portal. "I'm Yura the gatekeeper. I heed the Grand Elder's desire to open the seal gate."

"Took us almost two decades to find you. Better late than ever." The commander began walking with Yura.

"Who knows what those humans have done to the others by now." Yura looked down into the frozen sea. "I wouldn't have been ready until now."

"Wait until we pay a visit to their world." The commander continued talking floating off the dock with Yura. The others conversed close behind them.

"The commander and I are going to go over a few things in his quarters." Yura took the commander to the corner of the building. "The rest of you may go into town. We'll be ready to leave sometime in the afternoon. Dismissed."

Yura and the commander nodded to the others beginning to depart. Yura and Phaurora flew side by side up to the apartment. The commander magically opened the window allowing them to enter.

"Pretty nice place ya got. I'm not much on pleasantries so lets get down to business." Yura ordered equipment to be sent to the apartment while talking with the commander.

"It took better part of a decade understanding the elder's seal." Yura said. "There's no guarantee I can release it."

"Thanks for everything you've done Yura. You're quite an experienced officer yourself. We gotta try though." The commander pointed to a bookshelf allowing Yura to reach some papers.

"There's minimal photon turbulence at the gate. This is good news." Yura set down the papers.

"That's great." The commander stood up from the chair.

"Now the real work begins." Yura looked straight at the commander.

Two miles south of the apartment a bubble descended from the surface of the water. Cold air sucked into the water from above repelling most of the steam.

"Wow, thanks for bringing me here." The Commander said to Yura.

"These hot springs are a regional secret." Yura opened arms and hands presenting it.

The two of them sat in a hot spring pool among trees below an active mountain. The snow missed the island with no cold during high noon right now.

"We could probably return in a hour. Nice champagne you brought, Yura."

"Thank you. I save this magically potent stuff for special occasions like this."

"To think ahead I wonder what we'll encounter in the human world?"

"Your reports state that the humans managed to capture several good Espers. That implies they're no push overs."

"If they tortured our friends I'll show no mercy." The commander clutched his fist accidentally shooting water in his eye. His elbow bumped his glass from the rock knocking the contents into the spring. Yura leaned forward.

"I'll get it." The commander held out his hand. He twirled his fingers raising the contents from the springs back into the floating glass above the water. The commander finished his drink.

"How's everyone? What are the Elders up to these days?" Yura relaxed in the water.

"Everything is basically decided by an Aspectivist council now. We want to explore more facets of reality than improving magic ability."

"You'd think they're one and the same?"

"Doesn't take much to make a difference." The commander deeply breathed.

"Looks like they'll welcome us back with open arms." Yura began.

"They'll be happy to see you, Yura." The commander held out his empty glass.

"We should remain focused on the mission. We won't have time for any more celebrations."

The two remained silent for the remaining time. A little later the two rose out of the springs onto the friendly forest floor heading back. Yura and Phaurora flew off the shores of an island.

"We're back and no one to greet us." Yura landed on the empty dock with the commander.

"The snow is still here. I wonder if they're all having fun in town." Phaurora looked into the city the same way again.

"Lets double time to the square." Yura led them off.

The two floated down a street above the snow with no tracks in it. The two looked at one another in concern right before reaching the square.

In moments came dismay at the sight. Yura and the Commander noticed people frozen in ice in the water fountain.

"This is most of them!" Yura readied.

"Get down, commander!" Officer Ellian yelled from a roof.

"Whoa, I knew something was odd when none of the snow melted." Commander Phaurora ducked.

"Can you see it commander?" Yura called out.

"Yes! I can see it despite its invisibility."

With that the dragon retracted its tail beyond the other end of the square. A turquoise bellied dragon appeared. It had a whitish gold exterior with deep blue eyes.

"An ice dragon!" The commander pointed. The snow around the city receded into the form of the dragon.

Officer Ellian stood up on the roof near him.

"I managed to get some people to safety but the snow was everywhere."

The dragon began floating towards them.

"No time for details. We have a dragon to deal with." The commander moved towards the fountain. "I'll try to free them. You two delay the dragon. No risky moves."

"Yes, sir." Yura and officer Ellian turned towards the dragon half way there. Its mass encompassed that of half the fountain.

In moments crystal spray shot from the dragons mouth. Yura and the officer whirled in place deflecting the world shattering, vision piercing attack.

The dragon tried launching snowballs that the two Espers also dodged. Yet, the two Espers tried no attacks of their own. Behind the fountain the commander thawed another one. The cold person grabbed his own body from chills.

"How long can we keep this up?" Officer Ellian jumped to the next roof.

Yura jumped up to the officer's previous location. "I have an idea." Yura cast a fire spell at the dragon intending for the eye. It bumped off the eyebrow causing it to wince. It rose up in fury.

"Lets go." Yura and officer Ellian jumped from roof top to roof top avoiding the dragons frost attacks.

In another minute Commander Phaurora finished with the last of them. The thawed officers of the city felt too cold to fight. The commander left a cure tablet behind before tracking down the ice dragon.

Across the rooftops patches of snow and ice debris littered a pattern southward. The commander warped ahead to his apartment before the portal. The snow patterns ended towards its entrance.

"I hope I'm not too late." The commander entered the portal. In his travel he passed islands with hot springs noticing ice bergs in the ocean and in the sky.

The fight had broken through the magical barrier protecting the island. In over a minute he appeared on a snow hill above the ocean waves below.

The snow led to the south pole upon the great distance. From the edge ice bergs broke off into the ocean and sky in every direction except south.

Over here. The Commander received a telepathic thought from an extremely slow-moving ice berg heading almost toward the town.

"I'm OK, commander." Yura said. "Your officer took a direct hit. He'll be all right. A concussion only."

"The dragon?"

"He followed us through the portal. We tried to fight him off. Your officer was struck so I warped here and shielded. The dragon sealed the entrance for awhile then headed towards the pole."

"Is there another portal?" Commander Phaurora scanned the area. "My orders weren't to come this far."

"Don't worry commander. I deal with ice dragons down here all the time." Yura moved towards the edge avoiding the wind chill looking to the ever distant pole. "We'll have to let this ice berg take us. I've used a magic tablet to stabilize it so it won't melt until dispelled."

"I'll increase its speed." The commander cast a haste spell on the iceberg. Small chunks broke from the bottom before it began off at forty miles of human hours. "I'll even cast a reflect spell to repel other icebergs along the way."

"We'll have to warn the people of the town to avoid using the polar entrance when we get back." Yura turned to Phaurora.

The iceberg freely flew about the sky towards the town. Along the way the officer woke up to discover himself in a magic bed.

"We can't risk warping the iceberg it might end up in a million pieces." Yura told the commander.

"We can warp out as soon as we get close to you know where." The commander winked at Yura.

The iceberg began to wiggle.

"I'll use float to stabilize it." The commander went for the summit.

"You're awake. Glad to be part of the show again." Yura addressed the officer who saluted back.

"We're passing through the magical barrier. I'll stabilize it when we're in." The commander said from the top.

The iceberg passed through. The commander flew off the ice berg tip witnessing the majesty of the ice structure along the way. He used magic to wove the magical barrier together before returning to Yura.

"That was fun. Good bye." Yura watched the ice berg sink from the air near the hot springs island. The sunset beginning in the sky overhead.

"Warp!" The Commander, Yura, and the officer appeared on the dock to witness officers holding someone down.

"What's going on?" Yura ran forward.

"Bandits entered the city..." An officer managed to respond.

"The barrier was partially destroyed because of our dragon hunt." The commander ended up behind Yura.

"...There's a few more...looting the city!" Another officer spoke above the bandits growls.

"Their numbers?" The commander asked before looking at his officer walk up to him.

"We guess a few dozen." The first officer tried to avert his attention from the hyena-like creature.

"Yura and I will scour the town. My officer will assist you then return to his quarters. He's really not in any shape to deal with many bandits right now."

The three took to their duties.

"I see the perpetrator down the ally." The commander said to Yura from the other side of the street.

"No wait it could be dangerous...!" Yura watched the Commander vanish.

"Hey, trying to find a good night on the town?" The commander said to the bandit.

The bandit dropped gold trinkets and food on the rooftop. The bandit turned around with the sun nearly down directly behind the bandit. Cool night air ruffled the bandit's cloak and clothing.

Yura found it impossible to speak. A bandit cast mute on Yura preventing any warping to the rooftop to Phaurora. Yura turned faced the bandit.

The commander, also unable to speak, twirled in mid-air trying to land a blow against the bandit. The bandit caught the commanders arm repelling him backwards with a flick of the wrist.

Yura jumped off the exterior building wall avoiding a dart tossed by the bandit. Yura landed near the bandit beginning to strike. The bandit jumped back landing on a wall edge. Yura pulled out an echo screen.

Commander Phaurora continued attempting blows. Each one being knocked away by the bandit almost enjoying it. Frustration entered the commanders face while a smile crept on the bandits.

The bandit's speed allowed him to mute the commander after every echo screen. The commander had only time for physical attacks that the bandit began succumbing.

After another half a minute the bandit made his move by flicking a dart. It scratched the commander's leg. The bandits smile widened during his slow retreat.

Yura heard screams from the commander atop the roof. Yura eyed the bandit eyes signaling they will get away this time. Yura climbed the building to discover the commander on the ground waving to the air.

The bandit warped up to the roof top from the street. He caught up with his friend that darted the commander before vanishing with the sunlight.

"I already cast sleep on him but he still thinks it's happening?"

"What's going on?" The officer, medics, and a few others watched the commander lie in bed in his quarters.

"The capital is unaware of the potent potions the outskirt bandits brew. Your commander thinks he's being attacked by his worst fears."

"Did you know what that was?" A psychologist unicorn examined the commander.

"Phaurora and Fenrir haven't got along lately." The officer crouched down studying the symptoms.

"Probably being attacked by a wolf pack?"

Other townsfolk barged in.

"Thank you again, Yura. Sorry about our friend here. It looks like you two engaged the leaders. It gave us a minute to regroup. We drove the bandits out." A town officer briefly looked to the commander then to Yura.

"Thanks officer..." Yura yawned.

"We'll double the guard for the next few days until the town recovers."

The officers headed out.

"Fortunately the dart only nicked him. Had the entire contents been emptied into his blood stream he'd be out for weeks." A medic diagnosed.

"How long?" The commander's officer scratched his own head.

"Should be good by tomorrow." The medic put away her tools before heading for the door. "If there's any changes let us know."

"Thank you, everyone. Good, night." Yura watched the people leave except the officer. Yura fell back into a floating love seat. Yura watched the cure field take effect around the commander.

"I'm sure the committee or whomever will get a semi-interesting report of events here." Yura relaxed.

The officer sat in a chair next to the twitching commander under his covers.

"The report I'm most interested in is my superior officer's full recovery." The officer took a deep breath. "Even I'm still trying to recover from that chilly dragon."

"I know we'll achieve much against the humans. The elders sent me some very fine officers." After a little more time of chat Yura's eyes closed.

The next morning the team cast off through the portal. Most of the town had gathered on the shore as well as the roofs to watch their departure.

Yura, the Commander, his officer, with several others entered the portal on their way to the capital. A magic show of goodbyes shrinking in the distance.

"Welcome back, commander. Nice to see have finally found the great Yura." A grand elder admitted in the chamber.

"Lets get down to business." Yura approached heading up the aisle.

"Not so fast Yura. It's quite simple. Release the seal and enter the human world. Discover what happened to the others. All the necessary arrangements have been made."

Yura looked back to the commander who nodded.

"There's a grand party tonight. You've been invited along with your entire team. Don't be late." The grand elder excused himself to his chambers.

"I'll give you the grand tour." The commander motioned for Yura to come.

Yura squinted at the commander.

Later, Yura and the Commander floated up the steps to a grand plaza hall. Through the magical transparent force-fields servers and staff attended to the banquet guests.

After being greeted by a guard, Yura and the commander took there seat noticing the fancy decor. Other members of the imperial guard sat around with them.

"Remember." Yura whispered to the commander's ear. "Remember back at the hot springs when I whispered in your ear. Don't try to save me. It's already too late."

The commander's face went straight.

"What do you mean by that?" He adjusted himself on the floating chair.

"Ah, how is everyone doing I would like to know." Came a voice from behind.

The commander turned around. "Fine..."

"Hello, I am Delta. Lt. Commander on a comet ship from the recent commissioned fleet. I am a Golem Esper of mind and imagination."

Delta had entered the room from a side entrance.

"Nice you could join the party." Yura smiled to him. "I'm Yura and this is Commander Phaurora."

"Did you know a lot about the Emeboe fish?" Lt. Commander Delta sat down backwards in the chair.

Yura and the Commander gave one another a puzzled look.

"Let me explain. Legend has it that it is born in the southern region, swims north to mate, before finally heading back south to die all within a week."

Phaurora nodded with a smile diverting Delta's attention away from Yura.

The rest of the party arrived. The Grand Elders sat on the front stage promenade area near where Yura and the Commander sat down. Siren's daughter traced a soft commencement tune in front of a large force window.

"By the way I read the guest list acquiring all the names."

Yura and the commander kept smiling trying to find a break.

"I am curious commander why you go by the name Phaurora? The guest list has your full name as Amphaurora."

In seconds the new leader of the Imperial Forces entered the reception.

"It is our guest of honor. Excuse me." Delta left Yura's side heading towards the new leader with a finger pointed out.

"With our fleet getting larger Odin will run out of places to hide." She said to someone accompanied with her.

"Hello." Delta said to her. "You must be the new leader."

Yura and the Commander's eyes widened before finding their original conversation.

After the pleasantries within the party couples began for the open area to dance. Some danced in the air while most others used the floor. Many decorations adorned the hall including patterns on the ground.

The Commander danced with Yura right in the center of it all. He noticed near the top that his officer had found someone to dance with.

Yura gave the commander a distant look while they twirled about bending to notice the starlit night sky overhead through the transparent ceiling.

The next morning the leader of the imperial forces hovered down the street. Yura, the Commander with other high level officers following with crowds of Espers in watch. They arrived at the sealed gate.

"Is that how you earned your nickname? Commander Amphauora." Yura said to him alone. "The C is the first letter in commander. Then your first three letters in your name."

"Guilty as charged." The commander floated over to his officer.

"You're not high enough rank to embark with us. I consider you more than someone who takes orders. You're like a friend." Commander Phaurora said to Officer Ellian in private. The officer returned a smiled.

Yura stepped towards the gate dispelling the barrier after a few minutes.

"Easier than I thought." Yura readied for the journey. "I know the Grand Elders summoned me to go with you because I have powers unlike any other Esper."

The entrance to the cave opened. Yura continued.

"No matter what happens follow my lead." Yura said. "I'll guide us to our friends."

"The humans will pay for their treachery." Someone out in the group said.

Yura and the team ended up in a dark chamber near a wooden gate.

"There's someone on the other side getting closer." Yura studied the gate after moving closest to it..

The Commander kept the others quiet. With that the cavern shook disturbing the dust. The sound of rocks emanated from the ceiling that began to widen.

"You call that a security net? Bahamut was a wimp compared to my powers." A dark loud voice echoed throughout the cavern as if with them.

"What?" Someone below said.

"You who conspire with humans! You will not leave here alive!"

A shard fell through the opening cavern landing on the ground. The Commander went over to inspect it.

"This is the Magicite Bahamut." Phaurora confirmed. "Who could have slayed him?"

The cavern shook again with the roof widening. A dark Esper on a horse rode through the opening emitting a crimson afterglow.

"Odin!" Someone below shouted.

Yura turned away from the gate looking at the newcomer. The Commander took a couple steps sideways.

"Any last words friends?" Odin floated downwards watching the crowd below scatter. He flicked his wrist sending up a barrier around the cavern.

"Trapped!" Someone else said trying to penetrate the barrier.

"I guess this is it." Yura began working on the wooden gate. Light from below the cavern walkway Yura stood on began to illuminate.

In moments pebbles and rocks levitated towards the Espers trying to figure a way out. Others calculated the trajectory of the objects allowing the rest to avoid the projectiles being shot at them. Odin controlled the rocks.

The Commander sent up a lightning bolt to deal with Odin who simply flashed out of the way. "He's fast." The commander tried again unable to guess Odin's location.

"I recently tried to warp out...it didn't work!" Someone said.

"We're not your enemies, Odin!" Commander Phaurora began to get brighter from a the vortex appearing from below.

"It's all clear to me now." Odin sneered. "The Grand Elders are too accepting of strangers. We are Espers not dogs to the ideals of friendship and forgiveness."

"You've got it wrong." Yura kept working with the gate. Espers scampered all around the place avoiding rock attacks.

"This is the right way here's proof!" Odin swirled around. From Yura's left the entire cavern went black. In a split second outer space became visible. Screeching noises filled the cavern as meteorites blasted the walls. The entire cavern hurled into a frenzy.

After the attack unhurt Espers cured ones injured by the space objects. The Commander, Yura, and a few others managed to endure most of the attack.

The gate is ready to be opened. Yura turned around noticing Odin approach.

"I can't let you leave, Yura." Odin unsheathed his sword. "It's more fitting you die from one of your own."

Yura looked down knowing the facts. Yura predicted her survival against another Esper. Commander Phaurora stepped in the way while the cavern had truly brightened a dark ivory.

Yura watched the commander look back before flying in front of Odin. In under a wink another magicite shard fell close to Bahamuts. The gate opened surprising Magicite Phaurora, Bahamut, and alive Odin.

Why did you save me?

Yura used the gates power to send everyone except Odin and the shards out. Yura closed the gate watching Odin fall backwards into the vortex vanishing with the magicites. Yura spotted a creature behind Odin catch the Magicite Bahamut in its mouth.

Yura knew the vortex led to a time far in the past. Where Odin and the rest had gone remained unknown. Flashes of memory with Phaurora at the reception entered Yura's mind like Siren's daughter and Shaudan dancing in the heavens.

In the next moments Yura and the team lost control noticing a familiar face on a bridge with four other people. A young human girl began transforming before them.

The Espers circled the mountain region around the cave to the sealed gate trying to retain their sanity. Soon, their mental state failed leading them towards the direction of their friends.

The Espers met a fleeing airship piloted by a human with long white hair. Yura saw another Esper slam into it causing enough damage to alter the course of the airship.

Traces of light passed over a desert arriving beyond a small mountain range towards a grand metallic city . An army of magictek legions charged Vector from the north.

The Espers outraced the northern reinforcements tearing through the perimeter magitek fleet of the Empire.

"Take this vile humans!" Many of the Espers roared to that degree.

Yura and the Espers went hog wild watching humans panic below. The Espers used their awesome powers to decimate the city before heading away.

"Someone approaches, Yura." An Esper had warped back inside the cavern.

Yura gave the signal to come out from noticing humans enter the cavern. The Espers took their time to approach the humans seeking them.

"Are these... Espers!" A little red-hooded girl asked.

"What about you?" The old man held himself up on his staff.

"I didn't think they'd look so..." A young woman studied the Espers.

"Gramps, take Relm and clear outta here!" A young man ordered.

"Halt!" Yura came down.

"What is it?" The little girl stepped back.

"I sense some immense magical power in Terra... It... frightens me..." The old man said.

"I wonder if she's gonna go ballistic again!" The young man said.

"You're somehow different... I sense a familiar power radiating from you..." Yura noticed Terra.

"Yes." Terra returned the observation.

"You're the Espers that fled through the sealed gate?" Strago said.

"As a rule, we are not allowed to visit your world. We few had gathered near the gate, and were wondering how we could save the Espers that had been kidnapped. It was just a coincidence that Terra appeared when she did..." Yura looked passed Terra to everyone else.

"I felt... your presence... through the gate." Terra said.

"We bolted the moment Terra opened the gate. But once in your world, we lost control of our powers completely leveling a city... and took some innocent lives..." Yura's voice trailed.

"That's what happened to me! I lost all control of my power..." Terra said.

There must be something in your world that allows you to focus your power differently. You must use caution while in our world..." Strago stepped up.

Yura continued.

"We are deeply sorry to have caused you humans such suffering and pain."

"The past is history. The Empire seems to want to talk peace with you. Why not come with us?" Locke motioned.

"They would forgive us so easily?" Yura turned to the side putting hand on chin.

"Let's go to Thamasa and talk with General Leo." Locke said.

"Right!" Terra beamed.

Back at the Thamasa Inn two individuals sat at a table talking.

"Terra was extremely quiet when I was with her." General Leo said to Celes. "It's like she had seen something happen."

Celes took another drink of ale.

"She asked me some time ago if I knew what love is?"

"I'm sure once they get back all of our questions will be answered." General Leo took a drink of his beverage.

"There's still one last step." Celes said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I remain with the empire?" General Leo's face reflected back to him in his crystal sword.

Celes paid attention to him.

"Is there a need for us in a world of peace?" He looked into her eyes before peeking up to the counter.

"I...don't know..." Celes looked down.

Leo regained his composure from noticing Locke enter the inn.

"General Leo." Locked approached.

"Locke... you're back! And you've made the Espers understand our desire for peace!" Leo led Celes and Locke outside where the others waited.

"I am General Leo. May I have your name, please?"

"I am called Yura. We have done something inexcusable to your people. This probably isn't the time or place to ask for your forgiveness, but...

"Speak no further." Leo interrupted. "It is we who owe you an apology. We hungered for your power... How close we came to re-enacting the War of the Magi!"

"We must put this all behind us." Yura continued.

"I believe our job is finally over! I, for one, could use some peace and quiet..." Locke said.

"Let's return to Vector." Celes said.

"Celes..." Locke said.

"Please, not another word."

"I'm too hot, Grandpa." Relm said.

"Kids!" Strago began laughing.

"Hee, hee...! How about a little Magitek mayhem!" Kefka said from above.

"Kefka! What ARE you doing!" Leo demanded.

"G'ha, ha, ha! Emperor's orders!" Kefka said hysterically. "I'm to bring the Magicite remains of these Espers to his excellency! Behold! A Magicite mother lode! Idiots I don't care for the appearance of this pitiful little hamlet... So burn it!"

"Kefka! No!" Leo only watched.

"Shut up!" Kefka turned to Leo.

Yura experienced the true mayhem of magitek soldiers decimating Thamasa. Yura predicted the hopeless fight the Espers faced after arriving from behind the gate against Kefka or the empire.

In the commotion Yura crouched staring at Terra guarding her allies inside a forcefield. Yura like Tritoch, gazed into Terra's eyes before being consumed by darkness. Terra and Yura glimpsed across time inhabitants fighting intruders, stolen statues, and fearful people before the world erupted into flame.

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Worlds Apart

The Esper World

Chapter Ten - Worlds Apart

There's those who'd enslave the world to revive the destructive force known as magic. Is it possible that those in power are on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake?

Three magitek soldiers traversed a dark snow storm tundra towards mountains in the north. Some time later one of the soldiers ended up meeting others eastward.

Across a clothed table a few plants aligned the table down the center between the food. Turkey, bread, wine, cheeses, typical vegetables, fruit, and other common items joined the feast.

Around the table individuals partake in conversations ranging from serious to social. A few of the dinner members inquiring about people living regions apart.

"We've had this conversation before." Banon stood up from the table pushing in his chair. "Nobody considers Mobliz strategically important enough."

A falling napkin grazed Banon's boot under the table.

"I was born there." A returner commented setting down a utensil. "It's also the only town on the Veldt where all the animals in the world mysteriously migrate."

"There's an idea it has to do with the magical properties of Crescent Island." Another said.

"I knew magic would get into this one." Another leader of the returners said resting his elbow on the table cloth to use his hand to hold up his chin.

"I'm sure one way or the other we'll get out to Mobliz." Banon headed up a small stairway looking back towards the other end of the room. "How does he do it? He's been meditating for an hour does he ever eat?"

In the moonlight on a ledge above a roaring river a muscular man breathed in the crisp night air. Small strands of wind appeared to whip his unclothed upper body. Most people shivered at the cold when he didn't.

A small light right in the cave tunnel flickered out leaving the man alone with the twilight. For some time longer the night left the man alone in deep meditation.

The man opened his eyes jolting around pinning someone against the cold rocks of the outer cave wall.

"If you're going to sneak up on me be less obvious about it."

Pebbles from the ledge tumbled into the unseen water below.

"Sorry, Sabin the light went out and I didn't want to disturb you." A guard held onto Sabin's arm like in a pull-up unable to move an inch. Sabin's forearm lifted the guard perfectly across the neck. "We wanted to conclude the dinner. We had to make sure you didn't want any."

Sabin relaxed easing his arm.

"I've been on the trail for some time so you know I've had my fair game."

"You sound like King Edgar."

_Here's someone who hasn't heard of us._ Sabin fully released the guard who pulled out a rod of light. The cold air even more apparent to the guard.

"Hey, man." Sabin began into the cave with the guard. "I don't know what your rank is. I'm not sure where you come from but there's a saying about something being too good."

"Um is that saying don't count your pearls before swine?" The guard opened a door.

"Better than that." Sabin followed the guard through the door. "It's too bad its good to break breakfast with you."

The Espers floated over the main street away from the capital. A mourning ceremony ended moments ago to the Espers that perished in the Thamasa storm.

Dark clouds presided over a bright yellow sunset. The pales lines still providing the dreamscape with security. The Espers immediately repaired the hole after Odin breached the barrier.

Some Espers thought back to moments ago how Officer Ellian will miss Commander Amphaurora and Yura. And also those under their command is the reason the dreamscape lives today.

"What's in store for the rest of us?" A chamber Esper asked from the top of the capital steps watching the last of the crowds departure.

"I'll give them everything I've got." A citizen standing beside the chamber member flickered. "I won't go down without a fight."

"We all know the humans have the ability to neutralize our powers." The member continued. "It'll take a massive force of ideas to quell the humans thirst for our abilities."

"The council will get right on it."

"In good time we will."

The rest of the chamber member arrive on the steps to discuss a plan with the other member. Cathedral's around the dreamscape had huddled crowds of individuals floating on their knees. The crowds hoped that the three statues built around each cathedral will heed their prayers.

Darkness swept the land that night as the mountains containing the actual statues stood devoid of Espers. The capital chamber Espers closed it off to visitors.

In the house Ifrit's wife and children sat on the couches in front of the fire during the gloomy night. She would see her husbands face in the flames once in a while knowing the reasons for his loss.

Many Esper homes pervaded with similar dreary feelings. The Chamber Espers restless debate proceeded to conjure no idea how to stop the humans.

Other Esper families rescinded the magic of full plate dinners. Some Espers went to bed while others headed for rooms where small figurines of the three statues rested on tables, shelves, and other places.

"Are you going to show me a story tonight..."

"Where did Siren go..."

"It's so dark out..."

"I'm still hungry..."

"Daddy, why is mommy so sad..."

Came the questions of the Esperites going to bed. Most Espers still awake floated down streets close to civilization. Espers living in remote natural regions stayed close to home. Fenrir had no moon to howl at in the night sky nor expected a randomly visiting Maduin.

"We underestimated the humans."

"They always find a way to create with the elements of their world."

"We must focus on..."

Came the statements of the night council party. After a little while the dreamscape residents fell upon restlessness. Espers sat around alone in the dark, with one another, or looked outside to find stars.

Siren's daughter floated out the door onto her balcony again. The dark clouds disrupted the light of the pale lines of the security barrier. She began to sing.

Some Espers noticed more light at the end of the tunnel. It had them worried when a figure appeared from out of the light.

"Someone's coming through the gate!" A messenger warned. He contacted listening posts throughout the dreamscape.

The magic seal around the gate imploded into bubbles of fireworks throughout the cave. Two figures strode through the colorful dusty debris.

"Watchout!" The messenger darted away. "There's..."

A glowing shard hit the ground. Others Espers watching the cave began to flee turning into shards upon their departure.

"Ah, oh, oh, oh!" Came a man's laugh. "You puny things are powerless."

Gestahl and Kefka took off into the dark sky. Kefka noticed Imperial Guards attempting to delay them. Kefka's eyes changed resembling Shoat's turning the Guards into Magicite shards.

An Esperite ducked under the bed covers from noticing the two humans flying in the sky out the window. Espers immune to the magic break found themselves sucked into the X-Zone by the intruders.

"It's that way." Kefka held out a magicite shard that glowed brighter heading in a certain direction.

"They'll lead us to the statues." Gesthal said.

"Emergency, powerful enemies have sought out the dreamscape!" A messenger told the Chamber Espers.

"The time has come." The chairmember rose to the ceiling. "Our world will dream no more."

The chamber floor began to glow a pure light.

"They're inside those mountains." Kefka said to Gesthal.

"No time to waste." Gesthal began to glow. "Warp!"

The two ended up at the end of a hall. Kefka sensed the power of the statues repelling some of his magical abilities knowing the result of activating the statues. Gesthal took out a scroll heading down the hall.

Kefka and Gesthal reached the room of the statues. Behind the statues Gesthal found levers that activated the statues. In moments tremors began.

The entire mountain surrounding the statues broke apart into oblivion. The statues radiated with power while bits of light twirled around the statues.

"I like magic it tastes good." Kefka began absorbing the statues power.

Tremors dominated the dreamscape. Monsters from past inhabitants began to awake. Rocks at mountain ranges transformed back into dragons. Mystical ninjas appeared in abandoned villages. Floating heads rose from lakes and rivers.

The Espers huddled around one another throughout the dreamscape. The security barrier in the sky failed revealing the shady sunlight.

In a few more moments Espers began to cough. Other Espers became dizzy. Magicite began littering the dreamscape. In the tremors the shards fell like bouncing rocks throughout locations.

Siren's daughter kept singing as her house turned half way to stone. With the dreamscapes atmosphere fading the impure sunlight damaged the planet.

Siren's daughter held her forearm to her forehead while holding her other arm out to the destruction in front of her. She petrified on a high note before bursting into magicite.

"I'll see you again some day my friend." An exhausted chamber member said to another.

"The statues knew about this day long before the dreamscape existed." Came the reply.

In moments the chamber contained Magicite that disappeared with the pure light. The chamber roof blew apart sending debris into the flower gardens. The wind picked up blowing flowers into the sky.

"Oh, what lovely destruction." Kefka looked down to the turmoil throughout the dimming land.

In the center of the sun in the sky a bright white dot shone through it all. Alexander, Starlet, and Ramuh witnessed the destruction of the dreamscape.

Through the translucent white mist Earth and the Dreamscape orbited close to one another as witnessed by the trio in the sun. The sky turned crimson to teal from a fading Phoenix.

"The time has come." Ramuh wielded his staff to the cosmos. Trails of light emanated from Starlet into the solar system. Alexander sent beams of light into it. 

Espers now magicite that traveled beyond the planet returned in the luminescent wake created by the trio. Soon the once proud dreamscape floated as a chunk of rock over Earth.

Gesthal and Kefka admired the statues over a wasteland of mountains, hills, and paths resembling what a rocky Mars might look like.

"The only thing missing." Gesthal observed the Earth below.

"They'll all submit if they no what's good for them." Kefka looked down over the edge. "I wonder how these things work?"

Kefka turned for the statues.

"It'll take time to figure it out." Gesthal said without turning around.

"I'm going to get started." Kefka began studying the statues. "Their power is so awesome that no monster will approach them."

A group of adventurer's with the help of Magicite and magic plowed through the empire's air forces. Parts of the airship's hull became fried along the way to the floating continent.

After a few fights during the descent two women with one man landed on the coarse surface. High upon a mountain miles ahead the afterglow of the statues illuminated the sky.

"Someone's down over there." Locke noticed a dark figure lying almost against the rockface. Celes and Terra

approached behind Locke now inspecting the individual.

"Look out!" Locke tossed a sharp boomerang towards Celes. She ducked down as it hit a large head trying to kiss her cape.

"Thank you, Locke." Celes looked around. "This place is very dangerous."

"As dangerous as the Empire." Shadow turned towards them. "They're through with me and want to control everything."

"Glad you're OK." Terra stepped forward.

"We can put a stop to this now by confronting the two clowns at the statues up there." Locke helped Shadow to his feet.

"Take these potions, Shadow." Celes handed them to him. "Lets go there's no time to waste. Kefka and the statues are just ahead."

Terra led them over the first rock bank tens of feet away from the edge. She squatted down, squinted her eyes, while clutching her fist over her chest.

"Terra!" Celes ducked to her. "What's going on?"

"They're here." Terra moaned.

"Who?" Celes comforted her.

"My home." Terra told. "My family, friends, people I hold dear are buried below us."

"There's no words to convey the horror." Celes helped Terra walk forward.

"It's quite the tragedy." Locke led the way. "We have to make sure no one else gets hurt from the Empire."

"They always seem to be one step ahead of us." Shadow took the rear of the party. _I should never have parted with Phantom. The Returners were lucky to retrieve it._

Terra caught her bearings using her fire magic to increase the photon level around the group. The environment persisted extremely cold throughout the continent.

"Take cover over here." Locke whispered to the group. The four hid behind a mound of rubble watching a drake fly away overhead.

"What's that?" Shadow jumped over to a fallen steeple. Inside it he retrieved a coronet among other destroyed trinkets of a cathedral buried inside a hill.

"This stuff is too valuable to leave here." Terra collected another item. "But we don't have time to get it all."

Shadow reached for Phantom after requesting it changing the party invisible.

"It's only going to get more painful and trickier from here on out."

A little while later the breeze picked up when the invisibility wore off the travelers. A vast hole broke the landscape showing the air ship waiting below.

"It's tempting to leave but we must push forward no matter what it takes."

Within moments a dragon accompanied by two ninjas attacked the party from behind. Terra and Celes barely shielded from shuriken attacks. A shuriken knocked Locke's weapon out of his hand.

"Ambush!" Locke tumbled to retrieve his weapon.

"I call Kirin!" Celes glowed as a horse cast regen on the party.

Terra's shield glowed from catching thunder from a ninja's skein.

"Why does everyone always give me the easy ones." Shadow tossed a large star at the dragon. The dragon roared a whirlwind to deflect the attack. Locke tossed his weapon smacking the dragon with Shadow's star.

The four party members fought until severely injured. The regen spell giving them an edge in addition to being cured by Celes or Terra.

"I'm top ninja around here!" Shadow watched the ninjas and dragon retreat. The three others exhausted on the ground from the attack.

The four returned to the journey after some time.

"There's no way around it." Terra said. "But I have a cunning plan." She looked to Shadow.

"Why all alone little girl?" Atma said. "My masters will share incredible power with me for guarding them."

"All the power in the universe won't save you dark one!" Terra held out a shard. "Father, help me!"

Maduin appeared above her shocking Atma with an aura of magic.

"...You'll pay for that one little girl." Atma roared.

Terra became sick to her stomach watching Atma disappear.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Atma noticed Shadow cast vanish. Atma began a spell to cast on oneself.

"Doom!" Locke shouted from a cliff. Celes handed Terra an antidote hearing the growls of Atma dying.

"Show's over, Kefka." Locke said with Terra and Celes behind him. "Step away from the statues."

"We're not going to be beaten by some common thief." Kefka with the statues help paralyzed the three. Kefka released Celes handing her a sword. She pointed it at Locke.

"I was hoping you'd be at my side here, Terra." Gesthal said. "This Emperor isn't above the law."

Terra looked to the dusty ground like she really never had a father. Gesthal noticed this while Celes turned around impaling Kefka.

In his fury, Kefka deliberately misaligned the statues after disposing Gesthal off the continent. Shadow leaped from a path ledge into the air landing on the other side of the statue. Shadow attempted to realign it against Kefka's might.

"Shadow!" Locke began for the statues. A wave of energy knocked Lock, Terra, and Celes onto a lower path as the sky turned dark. The three navigated safely passed monsters appearing through breaking landscapes of the crumbling continent.

Soon, the four adventurer's fled the perils of the floating continent into new ones. They landed on the deck of the airship before it broke apart anyway sending the entire crew down.

A little girl heading towards Kohligen ran among the shadows of the distraught racing clouds. She tripped hurting her knee when a tremor suddenly shook the ground. A group of people on Chocobo's took the girl towards the forest.

"The ocean's too violent for the ship." Arvis said to Banon. "We won't make it to Mobliz."

Banon, Arvis, and with other members of the resistance entered a small patch of forest on a triangle island.

The force of the apocalypse changed the face of the landscape. Fires separated people, animals, villages, towns, and other areas of the planet.

In the aftermath the fires settled down. People struggled for safety. Invisible debris controlled by Kefka swirled around Vector. The magical properties Kefka held attracted more obvious debris around the base of the new forming tower.

"Is the destruction of our own world not enough to convince you?" Kefka stood upon a rising platform of debris huddling over the land. "Think I can't get you from this far away, Moblizers?"

Kefka used the Light of Judgment against anyone unwilling to submit to his greatness. Those who lost everything in the apocalypse began constructing a Tower to Kefka on the Serpent Trench.

Once again Banon woke to a dry dusty day in the forest. The others had gone fishing for food leaving a small fire going in a pit.

"Must be getting colder." Banon looked to the hazy sun through the treetops. He put on his boots before heading to the beach.

"Finally up, Banon?" Arvis said returning into the forest with the others.

"Watch out!" Banon shouted at a large creature emerging from the sand engulfing the nearest people.

The stranded Returners on the island found themselves no match for the creature. Eventually all of them became consumed by it.

"Where are we?" Arvis asked looking towards a beam of light from the ceiling.

"We could use this place as a hide out until we're rescued." Banon said.

Someone entered the room from down a stairwell.

"Who are you?" One of them said.

"Who are you?" The newcomer repeated the statement in the same voice, tone, gesture, and meaning.

"Don't judge us too harshly." Banon stood up. "We're the leaders of the Returners. We failed to defeat the Empire as you can probably tell by feeling all those tremors and our dirty clothing."

"I do believe one day others will be along." The funny warm-colored individual said. "You might need a warm place to stay and eat."

"Um, possibly." Arvis said.

"I'm Gogo." Gogo held out a foot. "You may leave at any time. Though if you want to stay here I'll employ you to guard my treasure from dishonest visitors time to time."

"Well, Kefka's too powerful." Banon said. "We're getting too old to contribute to fighting."

Gogo nodded passing out helmets and suits to the Returners choosing to stay. Then Banon realized his purpose. That this is his punishment for attempting mutiny as an Esper on the comet.

About a year later.

"The Falcon will give us one last shot at that guy?" Setzer lifted the dripping ship out of the water. The deck cleaned itself of seaweed, fish, and other ocean remnants.

"I wonder where we go now?" Celes said with King Edgar and Sabin looking over the bow. The crew took notice of a carrier pigeon heading away. It landed inside a town.

"Terra's in Mobliz, Cyan." Edgar led them into the open ship hatch.

"Gau said he's going to the Veldt." Cyan retorted.

An image of Fenrir stood among the dogs watching Terra and the Returners leave Mobliz. The Returner's once again head for the Falcon to find their missing friends.

"Look at everything we've collected, Grandpa." Relm said to Strago in the ships hold. Shields, swords, shoes, silver and other items of the decaying world lied on the floor.

"Why not take a picture, Relm?" Strago said. "It'll last longer."

They laughed.

"Now's the time for the final storm in Kefka's Tower." Edgar said in their approach. "We don't stop until Kefka and the statues are destroyed."

"I was wondering about that." Celes said. "That if the statue's control all magic I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Since she's half Esper what will happen to Terra?"

With the breeze on their shoulders, the entire crew looked at Terra.

"Oh, my look at this place now." Terra stared into the dark landscape of destroyed debris. Power radiated from underneath the Returner's during their journey into the tower.

"Those two Dragon's took a lot out of us." Locke told over a warp signal. "We'll still cover more group if we go in three groups. For now we'll set up camp here."

The Returner's enjoyed three magical entities of an Esper emerging from their victory over the Gold Dragon.

The three groups consisting of four members each camped under the eerie ominous center debris tower. The power of the three statues prevented anyone from warping inside of the tower from the outside.

"I had a year to prepare for this." Cyan said. "That Guardian Machine was no match for me!"

"One last enemy before we reach the top." Strago began. "Big Guard!"

This helped the party survive Goddess's onslaught of attacks.

"It's no surprise." Strago said. "Kefka has drained the statues power. There's no Esper alive anywhere now. Once we beat Kefka I'm sure the Magicite will disappear from our world."

"It must be done." Edgar said.

"I'm sure we'll retain our powers after that." Strago looked to his daughter. "And so will our children for generations to come."

"Moment of truth ahead." Locke said pressing forward.

Terra's party checked the light source with a scan spell signaling it safely led upward. Terra ducked down clutching her Magicite of her father that somehow reassured everything will be alright.

"Welcome, friends." Kefka's voice echoed throughout the tower top. He discussed how unimportant life has become for the world below.

"We're sorry you feel that way, Kefka." Edgar stepped forward. "From one leader to another you have to base your ideals on something. How did you expect to grow?"

"Who needs growth?" Kefka twirled backwards in a magical pyramid.

"We all have a mission in life and someone who cares about us." Sabin announced.

"This sense of duty is no different from when you worked for Gesthal along side Terra and Celes here." Edgar said.

"I don't need any of that now I will create a monument to non-existence." Kefka began to tremble with the Returners. He shot up on a geyser of debris into the sky. "Everything's going to die one day so think of how meaningless your life is."

Terra and Locke joined Kefka above to argue the contrary.

"It's over Kefka." The Returner's positioned themselves for their final fight against the Empire.

The Magicite Seraphim appeared to heal the first party damaged by a Head with two hands below it.

"Firedance!" Sabin used a blitz to fry the head that screamed out shaking the Earth. Two Returner's fell down the crevasses created by the shriek as Sabin and Gau rose.

A blue light shimmered as Setzer appeared.

"Carbunkle be our light!" He shouted casting reflect over the party. A man's magic from a group of four returned to the group. The man dispelled the reflect magic as Sabin crushed him with a bum rush.

Gau raged about the sky with a Lion trying to land attacks. Setzer mounted Chocobo's appearing out of a slot machine to charge the commotion.

"That this!" Edgar shot an arrow that jammed tools from another monster.

A poison spell severely weakened the group.

"Help us, Unicorn!" Edgar commanded. The Magicite Unicorn cast Remedy on the party with the damage still obvious.

"Brother!" Edgar watched the other three fall downwards into the darkness as almost a dozen hits by one of the monsters slammed the party.

Edgar rose noticing a golden light appear from above. A bed with two people joined him from above. Strago, Relm, and Locke also appeared.

The trio facing the bed felt their skin burn from the sleeping man smiling in his bed. The Merton Spell engulfing the surroundings.

"Pearlwind!" Strago healed the party.

"Lets fight fire with fire!" Locke said. "Crusader come and strike our enemies!"

The Magicite Crusader appeared slashing the six occupants of the sky. The girl above the sleeping man died before casting another spell.

Relm used Cure 3 on the party.

"The attack was hot but I don't think the Espers actually were." Strago commented.

The sleeping man blew a gust of Whirlwind only Locke avoided.

"He's getting desperate!" Locke tossed his weapon at Sleep.

Strago suddenly dropped to a whim of calm from the sleeping man. Meteorites filled the sky finishing off Relm and Edgar right before Locke's weapon impaled the man who then died in his sleep.

A golden light filled Locke's eyes as Terra and Celes appeared next to him high above the world in the clouds. Kefka's laugh reverberated ubiquitously around the sky.

"Life, hope, dreams...where did they come from? And where are they headed? These things I am going to destroy..." Kefka laughed again.

"I'll ensure good dreams come true!" Terra morphed into her half Esper self.

Celes stood at Locke's side. Her blade glowed as his headed for Kefka.

Kefka as an angel laughed taking the hit causing the trio to feel their weakest. Celes disregarded her Runic blade to cast Cure 3 on them. Terra flew about Kefka thrusting her sword at him.

"Where's mommy and daddy now little Esper?" Kefka bellowed. "Yes, our world, the Esper's world, everyone I killed them all!"

Terra slashed Kefka.

"Urgh that hurt." Kefka winced. "Death comes beyond chaos!"

Kefka let out a blaze of energy even Celes blade failed to absorb. Celes and Locke succumbed to the aura of the encompassing attack.

"All of our friends have fallen." Kefka rose higher in the sky. "How do you feel now?"

An Ultima blast divided Terra and Kefka.

"At last your existence and dreams are hopeless." Kefka said to a kneeling Terra.

"You should have realized Kefka our powers are even greater than death." Terra released her father the Magicite Maduin piercing Kefka's defenses with an aurora beam. Kefka spun about the sky.

Terra jilted back witnessing the land, air, and golden sun fly around her in her somersault. Terra stabilized before Kefka. She charged at him with all her might.

A large wing rotated to protect Kefka from a crimson ball of fury. The entire sky turned red as the ball of fury expanded everywhere.

Kneeling once again Terra pulled out her sword from Kefka's chest. The blood free floated across the sky during Kefka's slow crumbling descent.

"We did it!" Edgar rejoiced after waking up.

"But barely." Locke began leaving the tower with the others.

"Hurry!" Terra said from the door. "I'll lead us to safety with my last ounce of strength."

The Returner's entered the shaking tower once again. Soon, after avoiding several obstacles the Returner's fled safely out of the disintegrating tower. An image caught Terra's eye before she joined the others.

"We must part from this world, Terra." Maduin said. "But if there's something or someone in this world you love then you may be able to stay here."

Terra smiled at Maduin one last time. "Thanks father." Terra passed under the ship guiding Setzer and crew from the falling tower and debris.

"Like I said this is the fastest ship in the world!" Setzer turned to Terra after catching her from the sky.

The Falcon flew over Mobliz, Thamasa, lakes, streams, rivers, and many other places. Maduin and the other Espers finally took peace in their own realm disappearing in the sky as apparitions.

"Dinner's ready, Relm." Strago came upstairs. "Whatcha painting this time?"

"My masterpiece." Relm finished as Strago stood beside her viewing the painting of people in kingdoms, magitek armors, and with friends under Esper creatures flying overhead.

"Maybe we'll meet those people there one day." Strago admired the painting.

Above Thamasa an airship flew on by continuing in the beautiful blue sky.

End of Chapter Ten.

The Esper World

Epilogue

It's been a long time since FFVI's release. Many aspects of the game have been discovered by people everywhere. This is my idea how events took place in the Esper's world. Had I went to you first it might resemble your interpretation of events.

The End.


End file.
